Not the Father Type, Clearly
by rousey
Summary: Steve is turned into a kid by no other than Loki. With their Captain a mere child, the Avengers struggle through missions and taking care of a kid. A kid that they know very little about besides the fact his father was most likely an abusive drunk, and is a prodigy at playing the piano. The tabloids are going crazy. Prodigy and the name Tony Stark? Who's the mother? Tony flounders.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Marvel or any of their characters (very sadly), but enjoy this story!_

"Do you remember anything, kid?" Fury asked. The blonde haired boy looked up from his lap. His big blue eyes stared at him, wide and full of fear. He bit his small lip before opening his mouth.

"I, I do Mister, my name, and such," he said in an adorable Brooklyn accent. He fisted the oversized Harley Davidson shirt in his hands. He was cold, and it was far too cold to be in just a shirt that fit like a dress and a pair of much too big socks.

"Mind telling me what you know?" Fury asked meshing his fingers against him. He leant his chin against them and studied the child's face. He wouldn't look him in the eye.

"My name is Steven Rogers, and I live in Brooklyn, with my mother," he said quietly. Fury had told him he was with the police so it was okay to talk. It wasn't hard to lie to a kid. Steve had heard of very few coloured police though.

"Do you know how old you are?" he asked. Steve thought for a moment before answering.

"6, Mister," he replied. Fury nodded and leant back in his chair. The leather he wore creaked as he did so. Steve shifted nervously in his seat and placed his hands in his lap.

"Your mother is away on business, thought you should know."

"She got fired from her job." Or one of them at least, considering she had 3.

"She's got an even better one now. We have a few people we'd like you to meet," Fury said bluntly. Of course this was a lie, however. Steve believed he was in the 1930's still, and his family and friends were long gone. Steve sat up a little straighter and pressed his back against the cool metal chair. He looked nervous again. He wasn't too friendly at the moment. He looked cold, tired and frightened. He nodded none the less though because even as a child, he was trying to be brave.

"Ok," he said a little above a whisper. Fury picked up the radio on the table and spoke into it.

"Bring them in."

They had been watching on the cameras. Every single avenger was worried and freaking out a little. Even Natasha and she always seemed cool, calm and collected. They didn't have a leader anymore. Tony would have to step up and be the leader for a little while, but no one had enough respect for him to actually listen.

Things were going to be more hectic than ever before.

He walked in first. The other avengers followed in suit and smiled gently at the child who looked a little panicked.

"These are the people you'll be living with," Fury said standing up. They were an odd bunch odd people. They looked completely different from one another and everything about them screamed awkward. "Get to know them well," he said.

"Hi," he said quietly.

Clint waved and Thor smiled widely. Tony strode up to him as he slipped off his jacket and rested it on the kid's shoulders.

"He's shaking. Don't you guys even know how to take care of a kid?" Tony snorted crossing his arms. Steve blinked at the warm leather jacket placed on his small body and hugged it tighter against his shivering form. The Avengers came closer.

"Well, don't be shy, introduce yourself," Fury said rolling his eyes as he left the room. He sounded tired and pressed for time, almost like he never got any. Steve sighed exasperated and looked at them all. He was told this was the police, so he was safe, no one would hurt him. The styles here, where ever 'here' was, were very different. The leather smelt nice, and it was warm. His knuckles turned white as he gripped it closer. The zipper dug into his palm, but he didn't care.

"Tony Stark," the man said holding out a hand. He spoke in between frantic gum chewing, or it could have been tobacco, Steve wasn't sure. He had long fingers too, so Steve guessed he played the piano. He had given Steve his jacket. The child shook his hand trying to give a firm hand shake like Bucky always said you should do.

"I am Thor," the big blonde haired man said proudly. He had a deep warm voice and a wonderful welcoming smile. Steve nodded and pulled his hand away from Tony's.

"Clint Barton, nice to meet ya" another one said. Steve looked at him for a moment before offering a hand to shake. Clint smirked before taking the small cold hand in his own and giving a firm shake. Tony was glad Steve didn't offer a hand to Thor, because the demi-god would probably break his arm off. Unintentionally of course. The demi-god doesn't know his own strength.

"Bruce Banner," the black haired man murmured. He had a slight accent, and was quiet. Steve watched him smile slightly before backing away.

"I'm Natasha Romanov," the red haired women said. Steve nodded. She had short hair, like his mother. She also had very pretty green eyes. She was strict looking though. She shook his hand and Steve blushed since it was a nice firm grip. He hid his hands back in the warm leather of the jacket and stared at them all.

"You'll be living with us for a while," Tony said sitting down at the table. He began to tap his fingers against the metal surface.

"Why?" Steve asked before he could stop himself.

"We'll keep you safe, and watch after you," Natasha said crossing her arms. She looked even stricter with them crossed. Steve reminded himself that this was the police.

"Can I ask why I'm here, and how I got here?" he asked. Tony grinned at the accent and looked around at them all.

"Well no one's yelling at me not to talk so, here it is. Your mom is away on important business ok? We're here to protect you and watch you. Be your guardians or whatever," Tony said waving his hand in the air as he spoke.

"Oh, ok," Steve said shifting in his seat. He looked down at his lap and then up at them.

"Relax kid, we aren't gonna hurt you! Ease up, we would've done so by now if that's what we were planning to do," Clint laughed. Steve blinked and nodded scratching the back of his head.

"There is nothing you should fear, little one. We only wish to comfort you," Thor explained.

"The doctor checked you already right?" Natasha asked cutting them short.

"Yes. They gave me shots, I don't like shots," he pouted. Tony laughed at the kids face. He was, without a doubt, an adorable child. Steve had wondered why he had woken up in a hospital room, but didn't question it too much due to frequent visits. The nurses and doctor's however dressed differently, and everything look strange. He assumed he had passed out from an Asthma attack. It's happened before.

"Well who likes those? I certainly don't," Thor said mimicking Steve's pout. Clint snorted and soon everyone was chuckling. Everyone knew that the god had a few bad experiences with them.

"So, kid, you wanna leave? I'm sure we can," Tony asked. Steve was bobbing his head up and down as soon as he heard the word leave.

"Yea," he said sliding out of the chair. He walked over to Thor and bent his head back to look at him. "You're very tall," Steve pointed out. Thor laughed and bent downwards to ruffle the dirty blonde hair on his head. Steve shrunk with the weight of his hand but grinned a toothy grin. The child began to shrug off the leather coat to give back to the brunette but Tony stopped him.

"You need it more than I do kid. Want a lift?" Tony asked. Steve stared up at him with a dubious expression. "Well, took too long," Tony continued. He put his hands under Steve's arm pits and lifted him up. The kid gasped in alarm and wrapped and arm around Tony's neck.

"It's the least I can do."

Steve wasn't sure what he meant by that, but the man's face looked pained.

"_Tony quit being an idiot and get down here! It's gonna be filled with-" Steve's orders were cut off. _

"_Sorry Cap but this is going to work and it's going to save us a lot of time!" Tony replied back into the com. He flew over to one of the power boxes and clicked open his helmet. He began to rewire the wires._

_The building they were in was old and barely holding together. It was an ancient boat house by the water. The bottom level was currently flooded with salty water because Hulk was playing too hard._

"_You're an idiot. Get your ass down here and help out instead of trying to play hero!" Clint snapped. Tony was bleeding heavily from his head already from when he had his helmet open briefly at one point during the mission. Well it had been a mission until Loki popped up. He wasn't going to let anybody else get hurt. Things were starting to get blurry. He was going to point out 'hero' is exactly what they were, but he restrained himself thankfully._

_He let out a string of curses as he heard gun fire close by and the familiar clink of it hitting a shield. _

"_Everybody stop moving!" Tony shouted over the com. _

"_Tony what-"_

_Captain America was cut off as the lights went out. _

"_This is your brilliant idea?! You're really stupid sometimes!" Natasha barked. There were a few startling sounds of what was guessed to be bones snapping before she clicked off momentarily. Well, that was a bit creepy. _

"_Thanks, I get that a lot!" Tony grinned, his face plate falling back down. "JARVIS, night vision," Tony told his AI. A whirl sounded and he could see again. Not very well, but good enough. They all heard a loud crumble and an ear ringing crash. _

"_Hulk can't see! Hulk smash!" _

_Well they all knew what Banner was doing and where he was at. _

"_Sorry big guy! If these guys can't see, then we have the advantage," Tony snorted._

"_Fools," Loki's voice sounded. He was amused, watching the show from somewhere in the boat house amused. He was just pissed off about the whole trying to take over the world thing not going well. Tony was hit in the thigh with some alien's gun that stared at him in disgust. He shoved it off and growled in annoyance. Apparently the aliens had built in heat detectors in their fucking eyes, which was just great. _

_He asked JARVIS to keep a look out on certain Avengers. _

"_I cannot seem to see anything either friend Tony," Thor informed after a minute. He was looking for Loki, and pummeling anything that got in his way._

"_Yea, where've ya been buddy?" Tony asked firing at one of Loki's lackeys. "Most of us can see in the dark!" Tony pointed blasting two things down as he took off into the air. He was shot down however and was flung into a wall. There was a dry laugh. _

"_Really, you can see in the dark?" Cap asked with a snort watching him get up. They were a few feet away from one another._

"_Oh shit my concussion is really bad, especially if Captain America is getting snarky with me."_

"_When did you get hit?" Steve exclaimed. _

_Tony felt his cheeks heat up. Steve was always worrying over him. It was kind of comforting that not only Pepper and Rhodey genuinely cared about him. Mission. Right, this was not the time to be thinking about a very doting super soldier. _

"_A while back Capsicle! Don't worry about it!" Tony said blasting another guy sky high. Shrug it off and forget about it. It was one of his life's mottos. _

"_Watch out Iron Ass, you've got a few heading downwards at you," Clint said before clicking off again. Tony grumbled but turned around and was thrown into the wall. He, to say the least, did not see that coming. _

_Then he saw it. _

_The eerie blue glow of Loki's hand was visible despite the dust swirling in the air. Tony struggled to keep a good eye on the unnatural blue glow and the enemies attacking him currently at the same time. _

_Tony Stark was excellent at multitasking, but this was a bit too much. _

_He saw the blue hand jerk forward as something shot out of it and he wasn't able to move momentarily due to some aliens making things quite difficult. _

_Tony never played football in high school, mainly because he skipped high school and went straight to college. This meant he never played on a sports team, and at the moment he was glad. He wasn't a sports type of guy anyway. He was glad he didn't play them however, because Steve Rogers just tackled him to the ground like he was running down the field with a ball. _

_In horror, Tony turned to see Captain America sprawled out on the floor next to him, after being hit with whatever the hell Loki just shot him with. _

"_You create too many complications, Tony Stark, but I believe this is a most compromising problem for you all and better than I could have possibly anticipated," Loki snorted. With a blink of an eye, the blue glow went out and Loki disappeared with a whoosh of air. _

"_Shit… Steve!" Tony said scrambling to his side. _

"_Cap!" Clint called slinging down from some unknown spot (most likely the ceiling). Hulk was still on a rampage as was Thor, now only more angered. Clint pressed two fingers to their captain's neck, looking very solemn. Their captain was down, and he was not moving. He was pale and his eyes, grey and glazed over, were still open, staring blankly past his teammates who were bent over in question. "His heart beat is erratic," Clint murmured. _

"_Well shit."_

_There was a loud clap, and anything any of them had been fighting disappeared out of thin air._

_That's when Tony barked orders at JARVIS telling him to check Rogers' vitals and keep him posted. _

Tony shook his head and began to walk them out of the room. It's like they purposely kept these places at like hypothermia temperatures for the fun of it. You know, just to torture their agents (The Avengers but mostly Tony and Steve) for being there. Tony's skin covered in goose bumps quickly. Steve pushed his head into the crook between the billionaires' neck and shoulder and let out a shuddering breath.

"Any colder and I'll have icicles hanging from my nose," Clint muttered and Steve huffed out a laugh. Natasha raised an eyebrow and her pink lips quirked up at the corners.

"Please! These mild temperatures are warm compared to the winters in Asgard!" Thor bellowed. Bruce chuckled at that, he didn't get cold too often.

"Steve," Natasha said placing a hand on his arm. Steve looked across as her in question, hand tightening on Tony's shirt at his neck. "We're going to warn you now. Some things you see are going to be different than what you're used to, and might be scary," she said quietly. The other men in the room nodded.

"But don't worry, none of it will hurt you, that's why we are here anyways," Clint pointed out crossing his arms. Steve, who looked a little more frightened, nodded, trying to subside his fear.

"Ever been on an air plane?" Tony asked excitedly, trying to get the blonde to smile. Steve shook his head.

"I've never been in a car, let alone out of Brooklyn."

There was silence at that. Tony cleared his throat.

"Well it'll be fun! My friend is bringing some clothes for you to change into and something you can do during the ride," he explained shifting him on his hip. Steve nodded looking around at them again. He could trust them, couldn't he?

"Come on," Bruce called leading them out sliding doors. Steve wondered, only briefly, about how they did that, but was too shocked when his eyes spotted water.

A whole lot of water to be exact.

"We're on a boat?" he exclaimed looking around at the people walking by doing their jobs. There were machines everywhere and planes, too. They were planes, right? They looked different, more sleek and new.

"Indeed, little one. One of the biggest you'll ever be on," Thor chuckled.

"That big one over there is the one we're getting on," Clint said pointing to the monstrous sized plane. Steve's eyes widened and noticed on the side it was labeled Stark, he couldn't pronounce the other word, but it started with the letter I.

"It's yours," Steve said looking up at Tony.

"Yep, all mine. In fact a lot of the stuff you see here I made, or invented," he bragged.

"So you're really smart?" Steve asked as they began heading over to the plane. The stairs were down, waiting for them to board. There was a blonde standing at the top of them, in a suit, though she was very pretty.

"The smartest," he smirked.

"Shut up Tony," Natasha said rolling her eyes, "He just likes to think he is, but Bruce is very smart too," she explained. Steve nodded glancing over at the brunette and smiled. He gave a small smile in return. Tony led the way up the steps of the plane.

"Pep, meet Steve, Steve this is Pepper," Tony said pointing at the lady.

"Hello Steve," Pepper greeted with a friendly wave. She looked a little shell shocked, but friendly all the same. Pepper was an odd name, Steve thought, but it sounded nice. Fitting.

"Nice to meet you miss," he replied licking his chapped lips. It was freezing out.

They all filed into the plane, Clint arguing with Thor over who got to watch what channel on the TV. Tony handed Steve to Pepper who smiled in glee, but swatted at the billionaires arm when he said something like 'Take him. I don't do kids.' She had always wanted kids, but never had the time.

"I've got clothes for you, hopefully they fit. You're small," Pepper chuckled heading into the bathroom with him. Steve frowned at being called small, but he was, he _knew_ he was. The bathroom was minor, but better than his bathroom at home. Everything shined and worked.

Once the blonde was dressed in a pair of drooping jeans and a t-shirt, Pepper helped him put on a dark blue sweat shirt that zipped up the front. She fixed his hair with her fingers and sighed happily.

"There, all dressed," she grinned adjusting the bunched up hood on his jacket.

"Thank you, Pepper," he said softly. She noticed he was frowning and placed a hand on his bony shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up and blushed and looked away and said, "It's just, well, how long is my mother going to be gone?"

Pepper grimaced and pulled him warm for a hug. Steve really hoped that didn't mean she wasn't coming back. He's gotten too many of those hugs as it is. He placed his small cold hands on her shoulders in acknowledgement.

"She'll be gone for quite a while, honey," Pepper said pulling back to give a comforting smile, but her eyes are red, "But in the meantime, you'll have fun with us," she smiled rubbing the small of his back.

Steve thought for a moment before nodding and an eye crinkling grin lit up on his face.

"Okay, Pepper," he said, nodding in acceptance. They walk back out hand in hand and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Crap, I think I just sold Pepper over to the devil."

Devil being a pair of innocent blue eyes.

"Funny," Natasha snapped picking Steve up and placing him at the table. "There's colouring books, puzzles and regular books," she explained pointing. Steve went for the crayons and began to colour in pictures of Iron Man. He was fascinated by him, a hero? A hero in a metal suit that saved people with a group called the Avengers.

The only heroes he knew of were the soldiers in the wars.

But, things were different here, and he supposed he would have to adjust.

"What are you colouring?" Bruce asked sitting down across from him. Steve glanced up and then back down at his drawing.

"Iron Man, and the Hulk," he said colouring in the Hulks green eyes. He was actually shading, which Bruce found amusing. Most kids couldn't even stay in between the lines.

"That's cool, do you like the super heroes in there?" he asked tapping the top of the comic book. Steve noticed the man's fingers had short nails.

"I do," he grinned placing the green crayon down. He picked up the yellow on to colour in the mask on Iron Man's face.

"Even the Hulk?" Tony asked leaning against Bruce, "He's kinda scary, no?" Tony had been talking to Clint, or more like arguing, about the quality of the jet. Clint had been busting his balls saying it still wasn't the best plane he had ever been.

Steve read over the little info caption beside the Hulk and shook his head as he finished up reading.

"No, he's not. He's just," Steve paused as he finished the glow of the arc reactor, "Misunderstood."

Bruce's lips twitched into a smile, and glanced up at Tony who had a strange look on his face.

Oh boy was this kid something else.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_Authors Notes: So, how'd I do? I thought the idea of this story was cute, and it's been attempted before, but never really what I thought it'd be. So I decided, hey why don't I give it a try? You know, add in the things that you want to see, and hopefully I did well? All types of feedback are welcomed, but don't just bash me if you don't like something, be logical and don't yell at me, yeah? _

_This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, so stay tuned! (I always wanted to say that haha). _

_Thanks for reading! Cheers! _

_~rousey_


	2. Chapter 2

"This is my room?" Steve queried dubiously from his seat on Thor's shoulders. He had been put up there little after they had gotten off of the plane. Oh did the reporters have fun taking pictures of Thor running around the parking lot with the child on his shoulders. All of the annoying questions being thrown at them were worth Steve's giggles.

Tony's laugh was light and soft, making Steve blush in embarrassment. The only reason Tony laughed other than the fact that Steve sounded so wowed, was because he had said the same thing the same exact way when he was a grown man.

"Yep, all of this is yours, compliments of me," Tony said as Thor took him from his shoulders.

"Ritzy," Steve murmured stepping in slower. Natasha snorted which made Bruce raise any eyebrow in amusement. Clint nudged his shoulder to go farther into the room and that's exactly what the child did, craning his neck around.

"Go on, shoo," Clint joked.

"Wow, this is bigger than my apartment in Brooklyn," Steve said scurrying inside. The first thing he did was look out the window, fingers and face pressing against the glass. "Long way down," he marveled. The people looked a little larger than ants, and the cars looked dwarfed on the busy street.

"Too high?" Pepper asked walking into the room first. Tony followed her and soon all of the Avengers stood their awkwardly watching the child pad around the room fascinated.

"Well, we were just in a plane," Steve said shrugging. He jumped on the bed and ran his fingers over the sheets, a grin lighting up his pale little face. "Soft," he murmured squishing one of the two pillows with his boney fingers.

"Are you hungry?" Pepper asked sitting down on the bed. Steve looked even smaller amongst what seemed like miles of soft blankets and warm silky sheets. He was used to sleeping on a lumpy couch with a blanket his mother had made. Sometimes, when he had bad dreams, he'd share the small cot they had with her.

Clint and Thor both chorused a 'Yes' to which Natasha shot them a glare.

Steve shrugged, not too hungry, but he could eat if there was food. With the way Tony and all these people lived, he supposed there would be a lot. Especially with the size of Thor and the way Clint devoured all of the snacks on the plane.

"Well I'm taking that as a yes, Chinese it is," Tony exclaimed, clicking open his phone. He murmured to JARVIS to order the usual, because showing Steve JARVIS right this moment might be a little shocking.

Steve squeaked and slapped his head, saying a soft, "Oh!"

"What?" Pepper asked in alarm.

"Thank you!" he squeaked nervously, "Where are my manners, for everything, thanks," he said speedily. Clint grunted and crossed his arms, making Steve swallow apprehensively. Did they not thank here?

"Oh you don't need to thank us at all, it wasn't any trouble at all, but you're welcome," he said.

"You aren't the one paying the bill," Tony grumbled, but they all knew he was joking. Money was only an object in the hands of Tony Stark after all. He liked spending money. Good for gifts, apologies, holidays, stupid stuff, things for his armor, anything really.

"Come on, we'll show you the living room," Pepper smiled. Steve had been so shocked at the size of the tower, saying he had only ever seen office building that large and even they weren't that large.

"Me and Bucky sneak into buildings like this, ride the elevator till we get booted out," Steve whispered slipping his hand in Peppers. They walked down a long hallway which opened up into a living area, with the kitchen off to the right. "But don't tell no one," Steve added secretively, making the Avengers chuckle.

"Such adventurous tales, little one," Thor laughed, resting his hand on the child's head. The gods hand looked like a baseball glove resting on top of the small blondes head.

"Bucky's more brave, climbs up fire escapes and through windows," Steve informed after a moment of thoughtful silence, "I would, but getting into trouble is bad."

"It is, that's right," Pepper praised giving his tiny hand a gentle squeeze. Steve smiled up at her, a small blush on his cheeks before his attention was stolen away by the piano near the window. Tony had one put here as well, like in his Malibu house, because he liked the classy look. He'd also play it every now and again.

Steve ogled it for a good minute before Natasha noticed his obvious captivation.

"Do you like the piano?" Natasha asked. Steve glanced over at her, a little frightened that she had mentioned it, wondering how she knew, but nodded.

"My mom," he paused licking his lips, "Likes it when I play, we have an old one that was her mothers," he said letting go of Pepper's hand. He walked over to it, and Tony lifted the guard so Steve could take in the sight of beautiful shiny black and white keys. Steve struggled, but eventually was able to climb up on to the bench. He plays up the keys slowly, eyes widening at the sound. "Oh, it's in tune," he said gleefully.

"Can you play anything?" Bruce asked sitting down next to him. Steve looked up at him, and glanced back at Tony who was leaning against the grand piano. These were the types of pianos they had in the theaters him and Bucky snuck into to watch shows, or look at the dames, which Bucky enjoyed more.

He placed one hand in his lap and the other played a timid tune, which was clearly Beethoven's work. When he stopped the Avengers all clapped.

"Oh wow! We have a musician on our hands!" Tony said theatrically, clapping loudly. Steve chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck shyly as a flush lit up his pale cheeks.

"What's that?" Steve asked suddenly, pointing at the TV.

"A television," Bruce informed helping him down off the bench.

"Wow," he said walking over to it. It turned on and he jumped in alarm, grabbing at Natasha's leg. The red head chuckled lowly, and placed a manicured hand on his shoulder. Pepper was swatting Tony's arm who had the clicker in his hand. Clint was amazed that Natasha hadn't kick Steve across the room out of reflex.

"It's alright," she laughed softly. He nodded and watched the TV channels flip in complete awe.

"There's colour, and it's so big" he said after a minute or two, "How?"

"We have very advanced stuff here, Brooklyn's a bit behind," Tony joked handing him the clicker, "Press the numbers two, five, and six."

Steve complied and the channel switched, making him breathe 'Wow' under his breath making Tony laugh. The commercials went away (Something about sales at a mattress store, big whoop) and a black and white show came on. It was Charlie Chaplin.

"Oh!" Steve said falling to the floor, legs folding, already immersed in the program. He laughed as the man did a flip and fell on his bottom, losing his famous hat in the process.

"I knew you'd like him," Tony laughed, placing a hand on his hip in a smug manner.

"I do, I do!" Steve laughed, gripping the clicker to his chest, "He's the funniest!"

There was a small noise and Steve looked around in a bit of panic, wondering what it was.

"That's the delivery guy, I'll go get it," Pepper said fishing Tony's wallet out of his pocket.

"Jesus Pepper," Tony said in mock shock, "No fondling in public!" he breathed under his breath. Pepper hit his head with the wallet and strutted away out of sight.

"Upsy Daisy!" Tony said lifting Steve up off the floor, "Time for dinner!"

All of the Avengers were herded into the kitchen by Natasha and sat at the big table. Steve looked around at them all as the small Chinese man carried in three large bags of food. Everyone had different reactions, which was quite funny. Natasha looked vaguely disgusted, Bruce looked amused shaking his head, Clint and Thor wore the same expression which pretty much looked like a bear deprived of food, and Tony and Pepper were shaking their heads.

"Since when do people wait for my command, go on, eat!" Tony jeered and people pounced on the food like a grenade.

"This is the best," Clint said emptying nearly half the container of noodles on Steve's plate. Steve blinked, picking up a fork, not willing to try chopsticks like Natasha and Pepper were using, and took a small bite. "So?" Clint pushed.

"Hot," Steve said swallowing, "But good."

Clint nodded in approval and began to eat his own plate of food. Steve took a few more bites before he felt full. He sat there listening to the small talk.

"Again, I like that story, always have, always will," Tony laughed around a dumpling in his mouth.

"You peed in your suit, how could that be enjoyable?" Pepper asked raising an eyebrow. Natasha was grinning from behind her cup of whatever it was she was drinking.

"Because the ladies still loved me! And it was a kick a- awesome party!" Tony snorted, avoiding the curse. Steve played with the food on his plate, already knowing what Tony was going to say. He didn't grow up in the nicest area. His father cursed a lot too, so he pretty much knew them all, and then some.

"You peed in the suit?" Bruce asked incredulous.

"Yeah, but it was filtered out, and like I told Pepper, you could have drank the water," he snorted slurping up a long noodle. Steve couldn't help but notice Thor laughed every now and again, though he was more focused on eating. He was on his 3rd plate after all, which Steve found amazing. He had no idea what 'suit' any of them were talking about, though he guessed it was the Iron Man armor that belonged to Tony. He had read about him in the book he was colouring in. The Hulk and Iron Man had only been in that book, but they were very interesting.

"Are you full Steve?" Pepper asked. Suddenly everyone was looking at him, and he shifted awkwardly in his seat as he nodded. "But you barely ate anything," Pepper said frowning.

Steve shrugged, licking his lips. He had never had much of an appetite. There was never much food.

"Well don't force it on him if he's full Pep," Tony snorted rubbing the child's back, "Do you want anything else?" Tony asked to assure him and the others.

"No thank you," was Steve's clipped reply.

"Alright, you can go watch TV if you want," Tony grinned. Steve scooted back his chair and took his plate, threw it away and hurried away.

"Did he just, throw away his plate?" Natasha asked staring at the garbage pail.

"Yeah," Pepper murmured transfixed.

"I fail to see the cause of ogling the garbage disposal can," Thor murmured to Clint who was shrugging as he stuffed his mouth full of noodles.

"Parents train their kids like monkeys all the time girls, everyone knows it. It's not a shock. You two are just not used to being around children," Tony snorted biting into an eggroll.

"And you are?" Pepper, Natasha and Bruce all chorused.

"Well that's not the point, but Bruce, I must say I expected a little support from you," Tony grumbled tossing the eggroll away, mock betrayal lacing his face. Bruce snorted and Natasha smirked smugly. "J.? Aren't I right?" Tony asked.

"Indeed sir, though I can't help but side with Dr. Banner, you do not like children."

"I'm going to sit with Steve," he grumbled walking out of the kitchen.

"If only Mr. and Mrs. Stark trained Anthony to throw away his garbage," JARVIS's voice said. The whole table laughed at the snarky observation.

Tony strode into the living room, and listened to the classical music as Chaplin was chased around by people. Except, Steve wasn't sitting there watching. He had a brief moment of panic before he noticed the child at the piano. Steve looked alarmed when Tony stared at him.

"I'm sorry!" he squeaked, "I, can, I play?" he asked nervously. Tony chuckled and nodded, sitting beside him on the bench. He snapped and the TV turned off and Steve stared in a little bit of amazement before he snapped out of it.

"Of course, you don't have to ask," Tony smiled.

Steve placed both hands on the keys and began to play a piano piece. Tony's eyes widened as the small hands moved back and forth over the keys speedily and with accuracy. Steve's small fingers were playing almost a replica of the piano music in the Charlie Chaplin program. When his fingers finally did fumble and hit the wrong note, he pulled his hands back as if they keys were burning.

There was a silence that they both took in different ways.

"Steve," Tony said after he stopped staring at the keys, "That's, where did you learn to play like that?" Tony asked turning slightly to look down at the child. He simply shrugged.

"I played since I was 2, mom said I was always playing," he explained, "Why, is it bad?"

"No!" Tony yelped, "Not at all! It's, incredible," he amended.

"My mom only likes it," he sighed quietly, playing a soft C scale to keep his hands busy.

"Your friend Bucky doesn't like it?"

"He says it's _girly_," Steve pouted, "Dad doesn't like it too, says I should be out playing ball." Steve frowned, swallowing loudly, causing Tony to wonder why.

"Well I think it's pretty damn amazing," the engineer smiled, "And don't tell your Aunty Pepper that I cursed?"

Steve giggled and nodded, looking up at him. "Okay," he agreed quietly.

"Play some more," Tony prompted, and play the child did. After a few minutes passed, Steve stopped and cracked his knuckles.

"Don't do that, you'll get arthritis," Tony said rubbing his small knuckles on his hands.

"What's that?" Steve asked in confusion, staring at his hands. Tony was about to answer when there was a snort of laughter.

"Tony showing off his piano skills? He really isn't too good," Pepper sniffed, walking up slowly. They had all heard the piano playing from the kitchen and had rolled their eyes assuming it was the billionaire showing off for the child.

"No!" Tony exclaimed, "That was Steve playing Pep, all him and his little hands," Tony said holding one up, which he was still holding. He let go when the women raised an eyebrow, and Steve bashfully looked down.

"I don't believe you," Pepper said rolling her eyes.

"Well, why not?"

"Because you're like the man-child who cried wolf and then some, that's why."

"Not nice," Tony chided grumbling a few things under his breath. "Steve, buddy, show Pepper I'm not lying? Support you're Uncle Tony, come on kid."

Steve's eyebrows shot up but slowly placed his hands on the keys and played for about a minute. He slowly slid his hands from the keys, and glanced at Pepper. She looked like she saw a ghost.

"See?" Tony asked poking Steve's side, making the child squirm.

"Oh my- That's incredible!" Pepper said astounded, "That's, Steve," she was speechless.

"I expect an apology, Ms. Potts," Tony scoffed. She swatted him on the head making Steve giggle quietly. Tony shot him a traitorous look and rubbed at it. "I think it's past your bed time kid," he grumbled.

"Wow, Tony, sensible and telling the truth, looks like the kids bringing out the best in you," Natasha said coming forth into the room. It was almost 9 o'clock.

"Sensible?" Steve asked confused to as what that meant.

"He made a good choice," Pepper explained helping him off the piano bench.

"Oh," Steve said reaching up to grab her had. Pepper had soft warm hands, he liked them. Tony's before had been rough and callused, but they were warm and big, which he also liked.

"We'll get you changed and ready for bed," Pepper smiled. He nodded and they strode down the hall.

"So," Natasha said leaning against the piano. Tony played a soft tune, biting the inside of his cheek. "Might want to know SHIELD is doing everything they can to locate Loki," she murmured.

"I know, Coulson told me," Tony said closing the guard on the piano, "Thor's leaving tomorrow to look for the little bastard too."

"You do realize that you are second in charge for our team, right?"

"Tasha, you do realize I'm going to royally fuck that up, right?" Tony sneered rubbing at his ear for a minute, "Besides, like Barton will listen to me, and the Hulk has a soft spot for Cap, I know he does."

"I'm not going to listen to you either," Natasha informed rolling her eyes, "So this means Coulson is going to be doing a bit of babysitting for the time being."

"Great, one step out of line and I'll be tazed, fun. All I got from Cap was a little lip."

"He likes you."

"Whoa," Tony said standing up, "When did this suddenly become about me and him? This was about the team, if I remember you saying, oh I don't know, like a minute ago." He walked around the piano bench and over to the mini bar pouring himself a drink. Child care was so difficult. He snorted to himself because Steve was _anything_ but a difficult child.

"Steve likes you Tony, so I'm going to tell you something," Natasha said leaning her hip against the counter, crossing her arms.

"Listening," Tony shrugged, sipping at a glass of scotch.

"He's got asthma, and his immune system isn't exactly the best, but they found small traces of the serum in him. The doctors concluded he won't get ill as long as he maintains a healthy diet and gets outside every now and again."

"Why do I feel like you're putting that responsibility on my shoulders? You're the wom-"

"Finish that sentence and I assure you when you wake up in the morning you won't have what makes you a man."

Tony took another long sip of his drink, ice clinking as he stared at her over the rim.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't maim me when I fuck up, which is genetic by the way. It's bound to happen. I mean Natasha, really? Me? I'm the worst possible choice, you cannot be serious-"

"Steve likes you-"

"Stop saying that!" he said frustrated. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before filling up his glass.

He was aware the red head was staring at him, but he really didn't feel like looking up to meet her green eyes.

"I'll do it," he grumbled, "But for Steve. Not for you, or anyone," he added stubbornly. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't the fatherly type. He didn't have a clue as to what kids liked. All he knew was that you feed them and give them what they want when they ask for it. Well, that's how he was raised anyways. True the child hadn't been trouble (yet) but that didn't mean he won't be. And the whole asthma thing, having to make sure he has an inhaler and he doesn't push himself too hard, or laughs his adorable little laugh too much- Tony stopped his thoughts.

Kids were supposed to be a red light, or a yellow which meant proceed slowly with caution. Not a fucking green light. He placed the glass down.

"Steve would be proud," Natasha snickered like she had read his mind before walking away. Tony rolled his eyes and went to go check up on the little blonde. He peered into the room, looking around, hearing the sink running. He must be brushing his teeth.

Tony looked into the bathroom, and there was Pepper scrolling through her phone as Steve brushed his teeth. He saw Tony in the mirror, and smiled toothpaste foam and all. Tony laughed and came in watching him spit into the sink.

"Want to keep those pearly white, don't we?" Tony grinned, turning off the sink. Steve nodded and showed him his white (and very straight so far) teeth. "Already changed into your pajamas I see," Tony smiled. He wore a Captain America t-shirt and a pair of blue pajama pants. He bent down as if to get a closer look, nodding in approval.

"Mhm, Pepper helped," Steve nodded looking down at his shirt, "I like red white and blue," he said pointing to the shield on the shirt. Tony chuckled and glanced up at Pepper who was frowning at her phone.

"Pep?" Tony asked. She looked up and smiled briefly.

"Time for bed?" Pepper asked placing her phone away. Steve nodded and Tony scooped him up, enjoying the little chuckles that left Steve. He placed the child down on the bed and watched him scoot under the covers.

"If there are any problems, come to any of us, alright?" Pepper asked. She bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Steve smiled and whispered a good night.

Tony sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Comfy?" he asked, watching as the child nodded in happiness, "Good," he grinned ruffling his hair. He quickly pulled his hand away and turned out the lamp. "Night Steve," he said in departing. He hoped Steve wasn't expecting a kiss, because he couldn't do that. He just couldn't.

"Good night, Tony," Steve yawned. Tony smiled in a bit of relief and left the room with Pepper closing the door gently.

"So, what's got you frowning?" Tony asked casually as they walked down the hall. Pepper sighed heavily tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"The media is blowing up Tony," she murmured, "They think one of your late night sex sessions led to an accidental kid."

"So? We've been through worse," Tony said, hoping the company wasn't doing poorly now.

"The company," Tony sighed in annoyance, "Thinks you're acting out again, and their reluctant to let you travel to Japan to do business," she informed as they headed into the living room. He picked up his glass and poured himself a drink.

"Didn't want to go to Japan anyways," he grumbled, "Besides, I can't really, now that I'm like the leader of the Avengers," he shrugged taking a swig of his scotch.

"The company is still your responsibility Tony," she said sharply, placing a hand on her hip.

"But you're CEO," he reminded, "Just stop the rumors, we can have a press conference or something. Say Steve is my, my god child. How about that? An old friend and his spouse just died and I was the person they appointed their son too."

He smiled proudly at his genius, only for a moment though, because Pepper kept going.

"It doesn't matter. The media thinks you're an out of control, irresponsible, crazy hero who doesn't know the definition of family, let alone the faintest idea about having a kid-"

"Which is completely true-"

"And saying he's your god child won't stop the rumors! They'll hound you for something else, poor treatment or horrible parenting or maybe even hazardous living environments!"

Well Tony couldn't argue that he did blow things up a lot.

"We've been through these types of things Pepper. I've been caught in sex tapes on the news. Everything smoothed over in a couple of months and the company and the world were back to normal," he sighed, trying to get her to relax.

"That's not the point!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Then what is?" he grumbled sipping the liquid in his tumbler. It burned as it flowed down his throat.

"Kids don't just go away like porn videos, Tony, they don't just get smoothed over and forgotten about."

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Notes: There you go! Next chapter! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews guys, honestly! They're just so pleasing to read! Also, sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes… Bear with it? I read over my work, but some get read over^^_

_All of you following my other story, I apologize that I haven't updated in a few days! I've been terribly busy getting ready to go back to school. I promise to update soon!_

_Once again, thanks for all of the reviews, faves and alerts!_

_Cheers!_

_~rousey_


	3. Chapter 3

_3)_

Bruce had been sitting in the kitchen, drinking his usual cup of Chai tea, reading over some results of a recent experiment he had done. He had begun looking at Steve's DNA in order to find a way to change him back into a man. The team needed their leader, and not to mention they all liked Steve a great deal. Fury had people looking for Loki, and Thor had already left early that morning in search of his trouble making sibling. He had felt sad that he wasn't able to say goodbye to Steven.

Bruce jumped when something bumped into his leg. He looked down and there was the little guy himself.

"Good morning," Bruce greeted, resting the papers in his hand down. He slowly slid the cup of tea away from them, not wanting it to spill especially since a child was in the room. He glanced at the clock seeing it was 7:30. He was usually the second up, next to their Captain who woke up at 6:30, but now he was the first. He wondered why the child was up so early, and then he remembered it was probably a routine.

"Hi," he said, patting the scientist's leg. Bruce's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but only briefly when Steve held up his arms, a determined smile on his face.

"Do, you want to come up?" Bruce asked slowly. Steve nodded, wiggling his fingers in a 'Pick me up' gesture. Bruce chuckled and placed his hands underneath the child's arms, lifting him with ease into his lap. He wondered momentarily how hard the Great Depression was on people in the 30's. Steve was really thin, almost unhealthy looking. He had a rather delicate bone structure as well.

"What's that?" Steve asked, pointing to his work.

"My work," Bruce responded, pushing the paper closer for Steve to look at all of the numbers and calculations. Steve took it in his hand, holding it was caution not wanting to mess up the man's hard work.

"What do you do?"

Bruce pursed his lips, trying to put it in simple terms.

"I'm scientist, a doctor," he shrugged, holding Steve's waist when the child reached forward and grabbed the folder. He opened it carefully and let his small eyes scan the big words and numbers.

"My mom is a nurse, and a waitress, and also babysits," he said slowly, "Well, she got fired from waiting tables," he murmured placing the folder down carefully.

"Oh," Bruce said, "I'm sorry." How do you respond to something like that? It was kind of heart breaking listening to Steve talk about misfortunes.

"You're really smart." Steve stated, head tilting back on Bruce's shoulder to look up at him. He removed his glasses and smiled slightly, shyly.

"Well, thank you, but you could be too, you know. Just keep working hard," he pointed out. Steve looked down at his lap, quiet for a moment. He looked a little sad, and Bruce wondered why.

"I want to be an artist," Steve said, holding up his left hand.

"Oh?" Bruce asked. He had known that Steve was a pretty good artist. After running into him late one night in the kitchen, he had noticed a beautiful sketch of a women (He assumed it was Peggy Carter) while making a cup of tea. Whether it was because the serum heightened his abilities or not, he was remarkably talented.

It surprised Bruce actually (Which later he wondered why it did) that Steve had the tolerance to sit down and draw something so detailed. He had a wonderful memory, which came in handy at missions, and he was a very deep man, but something about him told Bruce he liked things to go quick. It was probably a habit from the war, or maybe, Bruce just didn't know Steve all that well.

None of them really knew Steve all too well. He never spoke about when he was younger, or told stories about the war.

They gave him his space though. They thought they understood.

"Yeah," Steve nodded, "My father said I can't be that though," he added, rubbing his finger against the table slowly.

"And why not?" Bruce asked confused.

"He said men don't do that."

Bruce quieted himself, watching Steve fold his napkin several times, keeping his hands occupied. Steve assumed that Bruce agreed with that opinion as well until he spoke.

"Well that's stupid."

Steve twisted his neck to look up at him, mouth open slightly, and said, "Stupid's not a nice word."

"Sorry," Bruce chuckled, "But it is. You can be anything you want, no one should stop you. In fact, some of the greatest artists were men," he said, not naming any because the child wouldn't know them anyways. Steve blinked, his eyes widening slightly.

"Really?"

"Really."

Steve wiggled in his lap, and Bruce helped him down to the floor, and the child scurried away, but only to run into Natasha's legs with an 'oof'.

"Sorry miss!" he exclaimed stepping back in alarm. He took a step to the side, wanting her to walk by (like a gentleman) but she didn't move.

"Did you have breakfast?"

Steve shook his head and soon he was being placed in a chair next to Bruce.

Natasha got busy, and Clint walked in making himself a cup of coffee before he did anything else. He sat down on the other side of Steve and nodded his head at him in a greeting. Steve waved back and placed his hand back in his lap.

"Wanna see something cool?" Clint asked.

"Sure," Steve responded.

"JARVIS?" the archer called.

"Yes, Mr. Barton?"

Steve jumped swinging around wondering where the voice was coming from. Bruce and Natasha were giving the dirty blonde a mean look, and Steve looked confused and quite frightened.

"Who is that?" he asked looking over to see no one in the doorway. Bucky had said ghosts were real, but Steve hadn't believed him.

"That, is the house. He helps, if you have any questions," Clint explained. Steve blinked, wondering why a house would need its own voice.

"His name is JARVIS?"

"Indeed, Young Mr. Rogers," JARVIS responded, almost gently, but still the child jumped.

"Here watch," Clint said, "JARVIS where is Tony?"

"Sir is in his lab, as usual. I expect Ms. Potts to be down there any minute ushering him upstairs for breakfast. Oh, Ms. Romanov, eggs are behind the milk," JARVIS responded briskly.

"Wow," Steve said in awe. Natasha thanked him swiftly.

"Pretty cool huh?" a voice asked from the doorway, "By the way J. You were wrong, I don't need anyone to hustle me out of the lab," Stark said striding in. He sat across from Steve, a cup of something hot already in his hands.

"Sir, Ms. Potts' several phone calls to you is not to be considered hustling?"

The team laughed, except for Steve, not understanding what 'hustling' meant.

"So your house talks?" Steve asked confused.

"Yep! He's kind of like my super technology, computer type helper," Tony shrugged. Steve's eyebrows rose in shock, wondering how smart you had to be to make your house _talk_. He was surrounded by smart people! Bucky would call them dorks. He made a note to ask what computers were later.

"Scrambled eggs and toast," Natasha said placing a plate in front of Steve. Clint let out a whine and Steve offered him a piece of toast.

"Nah, kid. I can wait, but thanks," Clint snorted, ruffling his hair. Tony was smiling into his mug, watching the child take a bite of eggs. He looked so utterly amazed by it. Tony wondered how often Steve ate breakfast when he was a kid, or if he had frequent hot meals.

"Thank you, Tasha," Steve said after swallowing. She smiled at the sound of her shortened name and replied with 'You're very welcome.' Bruce got up to help her cook so it would go quicker.

"I don't understand why they can't ever cook," Bruce murmured pointing at the two entertaining Steve at the table.

"That's because Tony is a man-child who can't cook to save a life, and Clint thinks peanut butter on a pizza is a good combo," Natasha responded, buttering a piece of toast.

"Hey!" they chorused in defense. Steve giggled at their faces and took a sip of water from the glass Bruce had given him. He was lactose intolerant, so no milk in his glass, and no butter on his toast. He wondered how Natasha knew that. She must be pretty smart too!

Once everyone was sitting and eating, Tony explained how he would need to leave on Thursday to go somewhere with Pepper.

"So no blowing up my tower while I'm gone, JARVIS is watching," Tony said, looking mostly at Clint. The archer huffed and shoveled more eggs into his mouth with a grumble.

"What are you doing a press conference for?" Bruce asked. He knew Tony wouldn't just leave the tower without being forced, or being needed somewhere. It's not like he had a girlfriend at the moment or anyone special to take places.

"The media already thinks that uh," Natasha paused, glancing at the child hashing up his eggs, "Cap is Tony's kid, which is kind of bad at the moment, being him and all."

"First off, I take offence to that statement, and well, even if it is a tad-"

"A tad? You're the biggest man wh-" Clint was cut off with a swift kick to the shin under the table, Natasha's dangerous eyes flying to Steve and back at him. Clint's curse was grumbled, and Steve bit his lip, wondering what had had been going to say.

"Bit true, we can't have the paparazzi thinking way they are thinking," Tony finished over their short discussion. "Pepper is stressed out, which makes her bitchy, and then she yells at me more than usual and it's just not, to put it simply, nice."

"How come he doesn't get kicked for cursing!" Clint snapped at Natasha who was buttering her toast.

"Oh," she said looking up, knife in hand.

Tony held up his hands exclaiming, "Put the knife down before you slap me, if that's what you're thinking about doing!" he said fearing for several areas on his body.

Steve was tilting his body to the side, looking past Bruce who in turn turned to see what he was gazing at. Smoke was pouring from the stove, causing him to curse as he jumped up out of his seat. He grabbed the pan, tossing it in the sink turning on the water. Steam wafted up towards the ceiling from the sink. The air was putrid, radiating the smell of burning eggs and blackened smoke. Tony coughed into his hand at the smoky air and Natasha felt her eyes water slightly.

"Well, never a dull moment in Stark Tower, huh?" Clint snorted, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Thanks to all of you," Tony reminded.

"You offered," Natasha pointed out, "And who wouldn't want to live here."

"I'm going to count that as a compliment, you got that JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"It has been recorded, Sir," the AI responded smoothly.

"Hey," Bruce said coming around the table to Steve, "You okay?"

The child went to answer, but he ended up in a coughing fit instead, his breaths becoming wheezy and rapid. The colour was slowly fading from Steve's face as he held his throat, hoarse coughs tearing from his mouth.

"Is he choking?" Clint asked in alarm, leaning forward. Steve shook his head, and a light bulb went off in Tony's head.

He pushed his chair back and ran out of the kitchen to his bedroom where the inhaler Natasha had shoved in his hands last night was. He slammed the door open and dug through his bedside drawer, pulling out the small white contraption. By the time he was back to the kitchen, Natasha and Bruce were trying to get the child to breathe with them.

Tony pushed Bruce aside none too gently and unclipped the top, shaking the small item. He knelt down next to the chair getting Steve's attention.

"Steve, listen, when I press this button, breathe _in_ okay?" Tony asked. The child nodded, panic in his blue eyes mixed with fear. Tony pressed it to his bluish lips and pressed down the button. The child took as deep of a breath as he could, inhaling the puff of medicine.

"Breathe slowly," Tony said rubbing his boney knee comfortingly.

"Breathe with me," Natasha said, repeating in and out. The child did after a few moments, "Now, do you think you can hold your breath for ten seconds?" she asked tilting her head slightly. Steve looked unsure, but slowly took in a breath and held it.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

He gasped, and everyone thought that was close enough.

"Feel better?" Tony asked. Steve took in a shaky breath and nodded, rubbing at his throat. Natasha handed him the glass of water, and Tony released a breath of relief. They repeated that one more time, and Steve was able to hold his breath for 10 seconds this time around. Tony was glad he had looked at the thing before tossing it in his drawer last night.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, breathing softly against his neck. He looked exhausted.

"Want to take a nap?" Tony asked, picking him up.

"Naps are for babies," Steve murmured through a yawn. Tony chuckled, and Natasha was smiling.

"What?" he asked, glaring at her. She shook her head, red curls bouncing as she did so, a smug grin on her pretty red lips.

"Why don't you take a nap too?" she said, instead of teasing him. Teasing would most likely lead to cursing or a mixture of whining shouts, and she wouldn't do that because Steve looked so tired.

"Naps are for old men," he grumbled, carrying the blonde from the room. Everyone noticed his cheeks were slightly flushed at the child curling up into him.

"I thought I'd never see the day," Bruce said quietly, rubbing his hands together.

"What's that? Stark being embarrassed?" Clint asked, throwing his plate away.

"Well yes," Bruce chuckled. Natasha laughed quietly and sat down to drink her warm cup of tea, opening a book written in Russian. Tony had joked it was probably erotica which was why she didn't get it in English. She had thrown the book at him.

"So," Tony said as he brought Steve up to his room, "You can take a nap, and I'll be, downstairs," he said slowly. Before Steve could answer JARVIS' voice sounded.

"Excuse the interruption Sir, but Ms. Potts is on the line, a video call," the AI informed. Tony made a 'Display it' gesture with his hand and a little Pepper Potts popped up on the glass imbedded in the wall.

"What's up Pep?" Tony asked, adjusting the child on his hip. Pepper nearly fussed over the adorable sight of the genius holding the sleepy child. She shook her head and sighed.

"That press conference has been pushed forward, it's tomorrow."

"I hate bad news-"

"It's not supposed to be bad news, you'll just get it over with-"

"It _is_ bad news! I wasn't supposed to have it until Thursday. I shouldn't even have go to one, because it's none of _their_ business," he huffed.

"It became _their_ business when you decided to be a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist who is the owner of a company, Tony."

"I didn't decide, Pep. There was no becoming; I was born that way," Tony sneered, a smug grin on his face.

"Yes, yes, you're brilliant, now. Conference tomorrow, don't be late, or I will do unspeakable things to you."

"Unspeakable because Steve is here, or the type of unspeakable where-"

"Goodbye, Tony." The little Pepper winked out and said man sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you leaving?" Steve asked looking up at him. Tony opened his mouth, but closed it. The little blonde's grip tightening on the shirt at his neck, pout becoming more and more noticeable.

"Yeah, but its tomorrow and only for a couple hours" he responded, continuing to walk down the hall. "Pepper is making me go to something. _Girls_," he ground out like a little kid who thought they had cooties. Steve laughed quietly. They walked into Steve's room and he placed the boy down on the bed. "How convenient, still in pajamas," Tony laughed ruffling his hair.

Steve smiled and then grabbed his hand. Tony blinked in questioning wondering what the child wanted.

"Tasha said you needed sleep too, Uncle Tony," Steve pointed out.

Uncle.

Where the _fuck_ did _uncle_ come from?

While Tony was trying to make his brain comprehend the word said in front of his name, Steve tugged at his hand harder.

"Please?"

Tony sighed, sitting down on the bed. He didn't _do_ kids. "Alright, but just this once," he said lying down slowly. The child smiled, and pulled the blankets up over his shoulder. Tony's intentions to sneak away when the child fell asleep were abandoned once he noticed how cute the blonde actually was. He often wondered what Steve's parents looked like, and if they were as sweet as him. Tony back tracked, remembering the Steve he knew was a _man_, and not actually a child. Men weren't sweet, except when they bought coffee down to their friend's labs, or accidentally made extra lunch so certain geniuses could eat since they knew they hadn't. Oh fuck, Steve _was_ sweet. But god, Steve made an adorable kid.

Tony remembered something about kids staying asleep too long during the day would have difficulties falling asleep at night. Pepper had brought it up one time when they were arguing about his fucked sleeping schedule. He would wake Steve up in 30 minutes.

Tony found himself yawning, and cursed quietly. The child shifted and moved closer. Tony tensed, scooting back carefully.

This was Steve. He had to remember that. Well, he was a kid, who- oh fuck, he just shivered. Of _course_ he'd shiver. Tony groaned, sighing quietly.

This was all that stupid Loki's fault. He was blaming everything on Loki.

The engineer pulled Steve close so the kid's head rested on his chest, breathing quietly. Tony's frown smooth over with a smile once he saw the quirk of Steve's slightly chapped lips. His tense body relaxed.

A kid wasn't too bad, even though Tony found himself in a constant battle as he closed his eyes.

When he woke up some time later, he jerked upwards in alarm. Where was Steve? The kid was supposed to be dreaming happy dreams curled up on top of him.

"JARVIS?"

"He is in the living room Sir. Mr. Barton is teaching him how to play Poker."

"Clint is an idiot, what time is it J.?"

"It has been an hour since you've fallen asleep. Young Mr. Rogers awoke 25 minutes ago and did not wish to wake you."

Tony smiled, rubbing at his tired eyes before swinging his legs over the side of Steve's bed and made his way to the living room.

"Holy crap! That's the second time you won in a row!" Clint exclaimed throwing his cards down. Steve giggled at his annoyance and smiled a bit smugly which still looked a bit too innocent. Tony wasn't sure if the archer was letting the child win, but he was doing an amazing job of faking if he was.

"Teaching the kid to gamble already bird brain?" Tony asked walking in to collapse on the couch next to Bruce. The doctor looked slightly annoyed when his tea sloshed in his cup, threatening to spill over. "I'm surprised at you, Dr. Banner! I'd think you'd put an end to this nonsense!"

Bruce rolled his eyes and took a casual sip of tea.

"Hi Uncle Tony!" Steve smiled scrambling over to the brunette. Tony was slightly fazed by the use of that title again but brushed it off when he found himself with a lap full of Steve. Bruce was chuckling and Clint was mouthing 'uncle?' in a bit of confusion. "Clint was showing me poker!"

"I heard, and by the looks of it, you're pretty good," Tony grinned, placing a hand on his boney back as the child squirmed.

"Well, I'm ok," Steve shrugged.

He was too damn modest. Who had taught him that? Or was he just naturally that way? It was nearing 9 now, and Tony had work to do in the lab. Maybe Steve could sit and watch? Or what he get bored? Tony thought maybe he could give him some paper in crayons and the kid would be set. DUM-E and YOU could always keep him occupied too…

"I've got to work," Tony paused, seeing disappointment in the blue eyes, "And I was wondering if you wanna come down to see what I'm doing?"

The happiness Tony expected to shine back in the boys eyes didn't. He looked a bit shocked. He looked down, fumbling with the hem of his too big shirt.

"Am I allowed?"

"Well yeah! I just said so, why wouldn't you be?" Tony laughed softly. Steve looked apprehensive and licked his lips.

"Well, my dad never takes me to work with him… Bucky's dad does! But, well…" Steve trailed off and Tony frowned, glancing at Bruce who was staring incredulously at the 6 year old.

"Well, I'm not your dad. Come on!" Tony said scooping him up and placing him on the floor. He took Steve's hand as he stood and led the child down to his workshop. No child was gonna suffer from neglect, if that's what it was, because the more Tony heard about Steve's father, the more he sounded like an asshole. The billionaire had no doubt that Bruce and Clint were discussing what Steve just said.

Tony wasn't fond of child neglect or abuse.

"Thank you, Uncle Tony," Steve smiled shyly up at him. He had a blush on his pale cheeks.

"No problem kiddo," Tony laughed, hoping to get the child out of his shell.

No child who had been appointed his responsibility was going to feel unloved or neglected. He made the final decision.

Steve was now a green light.

.

.

.

.

.

A_uthors notes: Sorry I've taken so long to update! I just started school and things have been a little hectic! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Show me some love and drop a review? Please? I'd appreciate it! Sorry for any misspellings or poor grammar and if this chapter was a bit boring…!_

_Cheers!_

_~rousey _


	4. Chapter 4

_4)_

_._

_._

_._

_Pounding or something similar to slamming awoke him. A gruff voice spilt out profanities and slurs as heavy booted feet stomped across the creaking floors of their one room apartment. When people moved around upstairs, dust drifted down from the ceiling. He held his breath as the voices began to rise, and he curled up farther in the musky bed sheets. He rubbed his small feet together to warm them, and he tried to tell himself he wasn't afraid when he heard lass shatter and another booming voice. It probably woke up the other people living in the building, but no one ever said anything. _

_No one said a word when the frail blonde would walk out of the apartment with bruises but a positive smile. _

_No one but Bucky would say a word. _

'"_He did this to you, didn't he?"' he'd ask, anguish seeping through in between words. Anguish over powerlessness, and fear for his friend. Steve would just nod, say it was his fault and keep waking with his bruised face staring down at the cracked sidewalks. _

_Bullies he could stand up to, but monster's like his father weren't worth it. _

"_Where is he Sara?" the scratchy voice snapped. His mother's voice trickled out hesitantly, pleading not to touch him, not to hurt him or bring him in this. He was just a child, it wasn't his fault, and it wasn't his fault, just a child… _

_The question would come again and again and again until a familiar sound of skin upon skin sounded, and she would reveal his location through a cracked cry. _

_No one said a word when Mrs. Rogers left the apartment with bruises and a positive smile either. _

_Like mother like son._

_The door slammed open and Steve cringed, eyes burning with fear, breath heavy in his lungs as his father stumbled forward. He was lean, lanky and a bit too tall, but that's what happened during a depression. _

_The said culpability was placed upon the child's shoulders, his shaky, boney, far too weak shoulders. Steve would take it quietly as his father shouted and pointed his boney blistered fingers, gasping weakly as he was tugged too hard or shoved too roughly. _

"_Joseph, stop, stop it stop this right now Joseph!" she shrieked, grabbing the arm reeling back to slap the wavering 6 year old. She received the back hand instead, tumbling to the floor and Steve stood there hating his father with all of his heart._

_But he hated himself more for not being able to do anything. _

"_Mama," he croaked as he hurried over to her as his father left the room. _

"_Steve, let me look at you, shush, it's alright honey, quiet let me see," she demanded gently, hands running up and down him quickly. He tried to do the same, but he was shaking too hard. _

Steve awoke with a gasp and fresh tears dripping down his pale cheeks. He sat up and looked around, taking in deep breaths. He hated that the dreams never stopped, they finished, all the way to the end. Being hit wasn't his biggest fear, the beating he could take, he had taken it most of his life so far.

The standing, the watching, and watching his mother being slapped around like a rag doll he couldn't _take_. He was torn, unbelievably angry that all he could do was wait and comfort her when it was over and so scared having to stay quiet when it happened, or else things _would_ get worse.

That was the scariest part of his nightmares.

Since he was a little kid, Steve Rogers wanted to become a solider, help people, save people, be useful.

Can't you see why?

He stumbled out of bed and down the darkened halls of the tower and sat down at the piano, staring at the dimly lit keys. He wondered a moment what time it was but pushed the thought away not caring if he woke anybody up (That's a lie he'd feel guilty). His fingers shook, and he told himself it was because he was cold. He played a low melody deep ad rich, though light in the upper key. After a moment he sat there in silence and let his burning eyes drip their tears.

"Steve?"

He jumped at the voice, nearly falling off the piano bench, except the kind hand kept him from doing so. He stared up at Natasha through watery eyes and she blinked, confused as to why he was crying.

"Mornin', Tasha," he said lamely, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes roughly. Bucky said only wimps cried. She sat down on the piano bench, and something about the way she did _everything_ made Steve think of an angel. She was so graceful, careful, and always watching.

"Is everything alright?"

"Bad dream," he said pushing himself into her arms. Right now, all the 6 year old wanted was his mother to hug, but Natasha would have to do.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked, resting a hand on the back of his head. She raked her fingers through his hair gently, making more tears gush from the child's eyes. Perhaps all women just did motherly things, but either way, it made him miss his mother even more.

"N-no," he stammered through a shaky sigh.

"Can I know what happened during it?"

'Wasn't that the same question?' he thought confusedly, 'No it couldn't be, she used different words,' he thought.

Ah the naivety of a child.

"My parents, they were, they fight sometimes, not always, but they do, and things sort of get," he paused trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Out of hand?" she asked softly. He nodded and licked his lips, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "Do they yell at you?"

He shook his head quickly, but it slowly stopped as he thought, and Natasha watched closely as the child's eyes flicked back and forth in thought.

Children's eyes were always the easiest to read, they said everything.

"My father," he admitted quietly, lips trembling and Natasha gathered him into a hug again. "He yells at me lots, and he, and hurts my mom in the dreams."

She was quiet as she lets those words sink in, and let the child hug her tighter. He was really shaking, and he knew he was clearly very upset. There were so many things she should ask him, but she can't bring herself to do it.

The image she created for Steve is this, strong, courageous, _unbreakable_ young man who dealt with the demons of being weak all of his life and being unable to stand up for things he believed in due to his size.

She wanted to believe that's the only reason he wanted to be big, tough and strong.

She can't bring herself to break this image she (as well as everyone else) created. As much as she wants to _know_ about his past, she just _doesn't_.

They all know Captain America's story, but what about Steven Rogers' story?

"I miss my mom," Steve wept quietly. For some reason it sounded utterly heartbreaking in the near silence of the living room, far too modern for such an old fashioned soul. She shushed him quietly, trying to get him to relax as she rubbed his back. "Is Uncle Tony really leaving tomorrow?"

Natasha tensed for the briefest of moments before sighing, nodding sadly.

"He'll be back though, Steve, and we can have fun while he's away," she said softly, "I know you're gonna miss him, but it's only for one day."

"I just, don't want him, to- him to leave."

"He isn't leaving forever, just for two days, and then he'll be back. How about this," Natasha paused wiping away a salty drop on his cheek, "I'll swipe a shirt from his room that you can wear when you miss him?"

"Stealing isn't good Tasha," Steve sniffled, "How would ya even get it?"

Her lips quirked up in a delightfully evil smile.

"I'm quite the snoop, Steve. I'm pretty stealthy."

"What does that mean?"

"Stealthy? It means to be sneaky, you know, you've been sneaky before right? Like when you sneak into movies with your friend?" she explained, happy his tears were drying up.

"Oh! Bucky is stealthy then! More than _me_. I'm no good at lying," Steve mumbled rubbing at his irritated red eyes. Natasha laughed quietly and patted his shoulder gently. Present day Steve (the actual man) was quite the liar, especially during missions. He had an excellent poker face and Natasha was only ever able to spot a few flaws. That's pretty good.

"Do you want to go back to bed for a little while? I can go get that shirt from Tony's room in a few."

He was shaking his head before she finished her sentence.

"Is Uncle Tony up?"

"Most likely."

"Does he have bad dreams too?"

Natasha pursed her pretty lips for a moment, avoiding Steve's wide innocent blue eyes.

"Well, everyone has bad dreams occasionally."

"Even Clint?"

"Well of course! Why wouldn't he?" Natasha snorted.

"Clin said he isn't fraid' of nothin'! Has no wea- weak- nes weaknesses and he's in-invin-invincible," Steve prattled along, struggling over the bigger words cutely. Natasha laughed at how 'Clint' turned into 'Clin' when Steve spoke to fast.

"Well that's silly," Natasha said picking Steve up and holding him on her hip, "Everyone had bad dreams, including Clint. Don't let him fool you Steve. He likes to lie, and you're really smart," Natasha informed tapping his forehead with her finger gently. Steve nodded determinedly and Natasha smiled sitting them on the couch.

"Sure you don't want to rest? It's still pretty early," Natasha said gazing over at the digital clock. It read 4:57 and the sun was still down.

"I," Steve scrunched up his face and buried his head into her arm and a pillow, "I'm afraid I'll dream what I dreamed again, I don't want to Tasha."

"You won't, and if you do, I'll be right here to protect you okay?" she asked, tucking her vibrant hair behind her pale ear. Steve debated on whether or not to sleep for about a minute until nodding and laying his head down on a pillow. Natasha sang a soft lullaby in Russian, and Steve slurred out a question asking what she was saying. She kept singing and soon he was fast asleep again.

A few hours passed and Natasha had fell asleep right next to Steve with her arm around him lazily.

That's how Bruce and Clint found them the next morning.

"Let's take pictures for blackmail and other Steve embarrassing related purposes," Clint sniggered slipping his phone out of his pocket.

"Take the picture and suffer amputation of your left testicle," Natasha snarled out, chucking a pillow at them. They should've really learnt by now Natasha was an extremely light sleeper.

"Why are you two on the couch?" Bruce asked bemused.

"Steve was having a bad dream and I found him by the piano," she explained sitting up without waking him. She ran a hand through her hair to calm its wild curls and stood stretching in a cat like way.

"What'd he dream about?" Clint asked tugging a blanket over the kid. He was still sleeping, snoring very faintly and was practically curled up in a ball.

Natasha wandered into the kitchen, effectively getting them out of the living room and away from where Steve could possibly be listening.

"So," Natasha paused not actually wanting to say anything. Was it her decision? It was Steve's past, and she didn't have the right to say anything. She poured coffee in a mug and swallowed down the worry in her throat. "I think Steve was abused as a child."

She was met with a _very_ uncomfortable silence.

"That's…"

"Unexpected," Bruce finished for Clint. Natasha turned around to face them and they both saw the pain on her face. It was the pain of regret, sorrow, and anger.

"I don't understand how he," Natasha snapped her mouth shut and they turned to see Steve in the doorway. Her anger nearly dissolved, but it still hung over her face like a mask.

"Nat, cool it. Hey buddy," Clint said scooping him up and holding him upside down. The child's delighted giggles were almost enough to make up for what they just found out.

"Clint! Clin, Clin, stop! Too much, too much!" Steve giggled loudly. Clint put him upright and grinned at the child's flushed face and messy hair.

They all heard a familiar voice rambling away on the phone as Tony passed the kitchen, still arguing with Pepper. Natasha rolled her eyes and took a sip from her mug. She slipped out of the room winking at the child and Steve giggled.

"What? Are you two buddies now or something?" Clint asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah!" Steve giggled, "Tasha's real swell!"

Bruce felt his face scrunch up in an amused grin, eyes crinkled at the edges. Steve was just too precious.

"Us guys got to stick together too, right?" Clint asked winking. Steve nodded holding up a stubby thumb and Clint nodded smugly. "That's right. I'm cooler than Natasha anyways."

Steve remained quiet which made Bruce laugh behind his hand.

Tony strode in a wearing a suit and Bruce mentioned something under his breath about a record time.

"Leavin' Steven?" Clint asked casually, causing Steve to stare at Tony in confusion.

"I thought-"

"My name is _Tony_," Tony laughed placing a hand on his head, "Gonna miss me kid?"

"A whole bunch," Steve murmured wrapping his arms around Tony's fancily dressed legs, "Don't want you to go."

Tony's flashy smile wavered and he knelt down in front of the small blonde.

"I'll be back for you know it," he promised, placing a hand on the child's small shoulder. He never liked it when Howard used to leave for long period of time. He never promised he'd be back, and one day after Tony grew up and learnt a thing or two, he realized he didn't give two shit's if his father actually _ever_ came back. "I promise."

"Tell Pepper I said hi?" Steve asked, bottom lip protruding outwards slightly. It was killing the engineer inside.

"Of course, and I might even give her a kiss on the cheek from you too," Tony winked causing the boy to blush shaking his head agitatedly.

"Oh quit teasing him," Bruce laughed, while Clint made gagging noises.

"I miss you and you're not even gone yet," Steve mumbled, hugging Tony tightly with his skinny little arms.

Tony bit the inside of his cheek before wrapping his arm carefully around the fragile child, and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I'll miss you too strong stuff, more than you know," Tony sighed gently. He stood and Steve looked up at him with the teary blue eyes making Tony want to just take the child with him. (He asked, Pepper already exclaimed no and several curses into the phone.)

"Sir, Mr. Hogan is waiting in front of the tower and Ms. Potts is becoming agitated," JARVIS informed. Tony ran a quick hand through his hair and waved.

"I'm off, oh and I'm leaving Natasha in charge as strange as that sounds, but my building better still be here when I get back, and JARVIS is watching," he grinned as he left the kitchen.

Steve felt like running after him and holding on to his legs until he said he would stay.

Natasha slunk back into the kitchen as quiet as a mouse, an article of clothing in her petite hands.

"Did Tony leave?"

"Yeah and he left me in charge," Clint sneered.

"But Uncle Tony said Tasha was in charge?" Steve said confused. Natasha raised an eyebrow and Clint looked dissatisfied.

"What happened to bros before-"

"Okay, Clint, that's enough," Bruce said, "What's that?" Bruce asked pointing to the balled up fabric in the assassins hands.

"Nothing," she said snootily as she handed it to Steve. The child giggled and hurried into the living room with it.

A few hours passed, and they left Steve alone while he played rather depressing music on the piano. He was being swallowed up by a familiar dark blue MIT pull over that draped down to his knees which belonged to Tony. He claimed it was extremely warm and very soft, and didn't wish to take it off.

"So are we gonna make popcorn as we watch the press conference on TV?" Clint asked leaning against the doorway.

"I don't understand why they have to air it live on TV," Bruce murmured.

"Is that a yes to popcorn?"

"This is kind of serious, Clint."

"So? Since when does seriousness have anything to do with popcorn making? Besides Tony's taking this like a joke anyways," Clint snorted and for some reason Bruce felt like he wasn't.

"Guys," Natasha said striding in, "We have a situation."

Clint was going to crack a snarky joke about how she and Steve were best friends and if she had a situation she should go to him, but he saw the look in her eyes.

"What's up?" Bruce asked.

"Fury asked us to come in."

.

.

.

.

_Authors Notes: Sorry for taking so long! Things have been a little rough lately in my family, and school has been killer. Thank you all so much for the support and keep sending in the review guys! They make me feel great! Hope you like where I'm going with this story and that I added in some Natasha and Steve bonding__ Thanks a bunch followers!_

_Oh! And sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes guys! I do try to read it over a few times but my eyes get bad:/ _

_Cheers!_

_~rousey_


	5. Chapter 5

_5) _

_(If there's anything you'd wish to see, simply leave it in a review, and while you're there, a few nice words would be appreciated!) _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"It has been brought to our attention you have a child-"

"Good observation, really, top notch."

Tony ignored the disapproving look Pepper gave him. He stood above the crowd, half hidden behind a wooden podium. Pepper was all the way in the back, basically babysitting to make sure Tony wouldn't get too inappropriate during the conference.

"Would you like to confirm this?" the black haired reporter asked. He wondered what news network he was slaving for. All Tony remembered was him labeling him a 'drunk just like his father' so being rude was quite called for.

"Yes and no. I am in custody of a child, but no, he isn't related to me by blood."

A few reporters called his name raising their hands for him to call on.

"Cute red head in the front, yes you," he grinned at the petite women. She had her notepad in hand ready to writer whatever answer he replied with to her question.

"Children don't just pop out of thin air Mr. Stark, do you mind telling us where he is from?"

Tony opened his mouth, and closed it glancing at Pepper. He put on his best smile (one of his fakest) and placed a hand on the edge of the podium.

"A friend of mine and his wife, passed away. I'm the child's godfather." It was said with a little bit of disdain. The crowd was quiet and the red head continued on.

"How'd that happen?"

"I honestly couldn't say why they made me godfather, pretty odd decision if you ask me-"

"Mr. Stark, their deaths?" she asked effectively cutting him off. He cleared his throat, put on a frown and licked his lips.

"No comment."

He got a text, the soft vibrating buzzed against the wood and he glanced down as if to check his cards. It was from Pepper. It read 'Smooth,' and he almost grinned, but instead he frowned. A chorus of his name being called sounded again, and he picked the loudest one which was a stocky man with a stained tie.

"How long do you plan to take care of this child?"

"As long as I have to."

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Star- Is your association with the Avengers affected by this child?"

"Alright, hold up, it's seriously pissing me of none of you know his name. It's Steve, okay? Quit saying kid or child, it is seriously annoying me. And of course, having a child, you can ask any other parent, is a bit stressing and a definite change than what we're used to, but no, he's a sweet heart."

"So you consider yourself a parent now? Feeding, clothing and giving a child a home isn't all what parents do Mr. Stark," the pudgy man responded sharply.

Tony mentally slapped himself for already calling himself Steve's parent.

"I'd like to think so yes, and you don't exactly look like the family man so you shouldn't be labeling me."

"I'm simply pointing out the fact that you've been unable to hold a steady relationship with someone for a few years, and you already stated previously you didn't have such a good childhood."

"Just because my father wasn't 'Daddy of the Year' mean's I'd be terrible at parenting. People can change by the way, I don't know if you know that cause you still dress like this it's the 60's, but I did change for the most part, and would do anything for Steve, he's worth it," he replied sharply.

The crowd applauded and the round faced reporter looked a bit embarrassed, and Tony counted that as a win. Though, what he said severely pissed him off.

"Mr. Stark, I'm not entirely sure the world agrees you can handle a child, do you think-"

"So, I can handle being CEO of Stark Industries at age 21, being a super hero, and all of those big bad _dangerous_ tools I work with, but I can't handle a child, really?"

"That's different. A child is a big responsibility-"

"Don't you think I know that? Don't insult me-"

His phone vibrated and he glanced back at Pepper who looked a bit annoyed and he clicked his mouth shut.

"Next question," he responded briskly.

"Tony, Mr. Stark, what can you tell us about Steven?"

"He's a blonde blue eyed kid, on the smaller side, really bright and really good at playing the piano."

"Is that all?"

"All I want to say."

The blonde women looked put off, and Tony only felt slightly guilt for being rude, but hey, it's a dog eat dog world out there. He tapped his fingers against the podium and wished for the stupid press conference to be over with. He always hated these things, and was all done with everything and everyone by the time they were over. To be honest, all he wanted to do was go back to New York and see everyone again.

That was another thing! Why did these stupid things have to be held in like, California. Yeah, he loved Malibu, he had a house there, but he hated just flying out here to have a dumb conference.

He was also quite lucky that Steve wasn't so open about being Captain America, like Tony was Iron man. He tended to hide that fact, and America cared more about their Captain than who the man behind the flag actually was. Though, it was fortunate no one knew Captain America's trued identity yet. Tony had a feeling that the general population would know as soon as this whole ordeal was over however.

"The Avengers are constantly under threat by whatever villain is out there; don't you think having a child is kind of a target?"

"Well, the point of super heroes are to protect the people, and that's exactly what we're doing, protecting Steve."

"Who watches him when you're all called out?"

"No comment."

"Mr. Stark, can you please answer the question. It's the child's safety-"

"A close friend who is associated with a government agency watches him, and he's more than capable of protecting him, if need be. Next question?"

Pepper pursed her lips and Tony raised an eyebrow at her with an evil eye. What was he supposed to do? A few people asked if this person was Rhodey and he shook his head and responded no and why all the reasons that was a stupid assumption.

He had gotten another look from Pepper.

The press conference continued on, and practically every SHIELD agent was watching it. Coulson had Steve in his arms, the child watching confusedly, his head resting on his shoulder.

"Coul, why is Uncle Tony on TV?"

Coulson looked down at the pint sized patriotic hero and smiled warmly and replied, "It's just part of his job. Like how he's a superhero? This is also part of that job."

"How come he isn't out with Tasha, Clint, and Bruce?"

"He'll be joining them as soon as he can, but for now, they've got things under control."

Steve nodded and stared back at the TV watching his 'Uncle' say something making the whole crowd clap. Steve thought that was amazing, that all Tony had to do was speak and the crowd was completely immersed in whatever he had to say. He had always been like that though. The child squirmed in Coulson's arms and the agent looked down.

"Got to go."

"Where?" Phil asked confused. The blonde looked pained for a moment, and the agent worried something was wrong.

"_Go_," Steve said with emphasis.

"Oh! Let's go then," Phil laughed leaving the command room and heading down the hallway. He looked down at Steve who was waving at people when they waved at him. If they smiled, he'd blush and hide his head in the man's chest. They arrived at the bathrooms and Steve hopped down and scampered inside and shut the door. Phil laughed and looked at his watch.

He wondered how the kids were doing on their mission without Steve or Tony. It was probably doing (horribly) perfectly fine. Clint was probably disobeying Natasha's orders, Banner was probably causing unintended havoc, and Natasha well, she was probably severely pissed off that none of this was working out.

He heard the toilet flush and the faucet turn on, then off and the door opened.

"Better?" Phil asked. Steve nodded and slipped his hand into the agents.

Phil looked down at the child clad in a dark blue MIT pullover that hung down to his knees, and a pair of jeans and sneakers. Tony helped pick out the sneakers so they're the usual high tops in odd colors.

"Coulson," Fury's voice ran through his ear.

"Sir?" Coulson asked leading Steve back to the command room.

"Black Widow is down, Hawkeye said a medical team is needed down there ASAP."

"On it."

Phil barked orders at a few more agents and he picked up Steve swiftly. The child looked nervous upon seeing a few men and women run by in a rush. Coulson gave him a gentle smile, trying to reassure him everything was alright. He hoped Natasha was alright, for the team's sake, and for Steve's sake. They couldn't exactly lose another Avenger at the moment, and Coulson knew it took _a lot_ to bring Natasha down…

This had been an in and out mission, nothing too bad, nothing too dangerous, and somehow, without their Captain, they managed to screw it up already. He sighed and added a little extra energy in the stride of his step and was soon in the command room. He was eyed by a few agents, due to the mini soldier in his arms who no one was all too used to yet. He eyed the monitor showing the team, Clint and Bruce near the quinjet, the doctor having calmed down due to Natasha's injuries. He was doing his best to keep her together while the med team got there.

"How did everything go downhill so quickly sir?" Phil asked when Fury paced by him, hands behind his back. The director looked stricken and shook his head.

"They got a lucky shot."

"That doesn't happen often," Phil murmured, shifting Steve on his hip. The child's eyes were glued to the screen, watching Clint run up the ramp disappearing into the jet only to return moments later with what looked like a box.

The news channel they were tuned into had their cameras at the perfect angle, which meant Bruce was blocking Natasha's laying form. She was moving and responding to whatever the two men in the way of the cameras view were doing. Phil knew Steve was perceptive, and probably would have noticed it was Natasha, even if she was just a small figure on the screen. He hadn't put two and two together realizing that Natasha was the only one who wore a tight black cat suit either, so they were safe for now. They didn't need Steve freaking out.

"Hawkeye, we have medical on their way as we speak," Fury said, hand to his ear. He strode by and Steve hid his face in Coulson's neck and the agent couldn't help but smile.

"She's alright, Banner managed to make do with what little we've got, as a reminder, equip the jets with better medical supplies, _sir_?"

"Give me an attitude and that'll be a no Barton."

"Your call."

"Don't get snarky with me," Fury said leaning against a railing. He crossed his arms, and Phil could see him visibly relax. Phil himself hadn't been all too worried. Natasha has had worse injuries before, and kept going. He trained her to ignore the pain after all.

"Just making up for Starks absence," the archer replied before clicking off the com.

"I take it she's okay?" Phil questioned lightly.

"Barton is his usual sass master self, so she isn't critical," Nick grumbled. Steve giggled and they both looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Uncle Tony call's Clin 'Sassy Britches'," the child snorted, cracking up. Fury raised an eyebrow and Phil smiled upon hearing the child's delighted giggle and a few other SHIELD agents' snickers as well.

"Well I'd have to agree with Stark on that one," Fury replied making the child snort with laughter again. He stepped away to talk to an agent about Loki's location.

"He currently isn't here Sir," the younger agent responded, almost stammering. He was a bit shorter than the director and had short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Fury wasn't the easiest person to talk to, and usually the younger less experienced agents, or the men down in the research department, were quite scared of him. Phil learnt from Clint (the archer had been snooping on his free time) that they flip a coin to see who has to go talk to the man himself.

Phil could see it.

Which was kind of sad.

"Well yes, that'd be a _given_ since _we've got a search going on_, Agent."

"I meant he isn't this realm. Thor-"

"Oh, hold up, not in this realm?"

"Exactly sir, Thor has contacted us and ordered us to leave the search for him. He promises not to let you down."

"He damn well better keep that promise," Fury sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "We can't have Captain America pint sized forever. For a number of reasons."

"Sir."

"Dismissed."

The young man hurried away, tucking the folder he never even opened under his arm.

"On our way back to base," Hawkeye said, voice coming in, "You copy?"

"I copy, the Med Bay is waiting," Fury said moving things around on a near see through screen with his fingers. Steve watched amazed at the technology, though the things at Tony's house were even cooler.

"How's Steve?" Clint asked.

"Attached to Coulson's hip."

"Sure it isn't the other way around?"

Fury let a smile, a rare thing, grace his face and watched his good eye point things out to the child and explain things in a soft tone.

"I'm not sure." There was a dry laugh that sounded suspiciously like Bruce as well, and Fury rolled his eyes. "Location?"

"5 minutes out, she's holding up alright."

"Extent of her injuries?"

There was a little scuffle and Bruce's voice sounded.

"She's got a slash wound across her abdomen and most likely a concussion, given her state. She's awake and speaking coherently."

"Thank you, Doctor Banner," Fury responded, lacing his fingers together and leaning back against the railing that over looked the command room. Another scuffle in the radio sounded and Clint's voice rang.

"There in 2, Hawk out."

The com went silent.

When the Avengers (or what was left of them) returned to the helicarrier, Natasha was hurried in to be stitched up and given blood as well as a few shots of whatever it was they used to get rid of the bacteria in her system.

"Hey kid," Clint laughed ruffling the blonde's hair. He was still holding Phil's hand, staring at the door in which Natasha had been rolled in through on a bed.

"She's alright, Steve. Honestly," Bruce smiled, "I wouldn't lie."

"She got hurt?"

"That stuff happens when you're a hero," Bruce responded, his clothes dusty and hair askew. Clint just looked a little tired and dirty.

"She's gonna be okay?" Steve asked with a solemn expression on his usually happy face.

"Of course! Nat's a strong girl! She'll be up and at those bad guys in no time," Clint smiled, though Phil could see the hidden worry masked in the archer's eyes.

Steve smiled and nodded, hugging Clint's legs.

"Missed you guys," the child pouted, "Miss Uncle Tony and Thor," he added.

Clint picked him up and put him on his shoulder in a firemen's carry. Steve laughed and shouted. Passing people could do nothing but smile and watch.

"Did you watch Tony on TV?" Clint asked finally putting the child down after spinning around a few times. The little blonde wavered on his feet as he laughed and Phil steadied him before he toppled over and hurt himself.

"Yeah! Me and Coul watched him!"

"He was alright, not too rude," Phil sighed.

"Man, I was hoping for some good bitch fight," Clint mumbled, and Bruce punched his arm. He rolled his eyes and collapsed into a chair.

"Clint, we need to discuss a few things," Phil said quietly. The archer groaned loudly and dragged himself to his feet. Steve grabbed at Bruce's pants with a small fist and watched them walk away. He looked up at the doctor with a questioning gaze and the brunette shrugged.

He had a feeling he knew what the discussion was going to be about though.

About an hour passed before they were allowed to see Natasha.

She was awake when they entered.

"Tasha, Tasha," Steve frowned worriedly hurrying over to the woman's bedside. He was careful of the IV hooked into her arm. He was familiar with IV's, since he was always in the hospital.

"Hey," Natasha smiled, a hand resting on her stomach, "How was hanging out here?"

"Weird. Better with you guys, are you gonna be okay?" he rambled. His eyes were big and fearful, and just a tad bit watery. Bruce stood behind him, a small smile on his tired face.

"I'll be fine, good as new in a few days," she smiled rubbing where there was bandaging under her light blue gown. "Where's Clint?"

"Coulson was debriefing him."

Natasha nodded and licked her lips. She shifted beneath the blankets and winced at the dull burning in her abdomen.

"The press conference?"

"I heard it went well, though people still doubt that uh, Cap is not his kid," Bruce replied swiftly. Natasha sighed and tilted her head to look at Steve who was smoothing out wrinkles in the sheets near her waist. There was going to be more problems over this, everyone knew it.

"I didn't think they would."

There was a knock and Clint strode in, now in clean clothes and holding a water bottle.

"Hey Nat," he grinned and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, what'd I do?"

"We need to talk, all three of us," she murmured.

"Does that mean you want me to leave?"

All three looked down at the child in alarm.

"I can, I can sit outside, won't bother nobody, won't leave my spot," Steve swore and Bruce was already shaking his head.

"No, Steve that isn't what we meant. It's just about adult things," Bruce explained softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why would you think we wanted you to leave?" Natasha asked raising an eyebrow. Steve shifted his weight to his other foot and looked down at his hands still busy smoothing out wrinkles.

"Steve?" Clint pressed.

"That's what father says when he wants me to scram, he'll start talkin', he says, what he says is just that."

The room was quiet.

"Want me ta' leave?"

"No, we like your company," Clint grinned, worry momentarily being pushed aside, "You're pretty cool."

Steve looked up at him and all three adults nodded in agreement. Bruce jumped and they all stared at him and he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket that was vibrating loudly.

"Hello-"

"So, what's up everything that is _usually_ mean and green, oh how about explaining how was Nat was squashed like a spider on national TV?"

Bruce left the room upon hearing Tony's voice on the other end of the line.

"5 bucks that was Tony," Clint called.

"Did you _see_ Bruce's face? That was _totally_ Tony," Natasha snorted. She shifted and bit her lip, and Clint frowned slightly.

"Do you need anything?" the archer asked worriedly.

"I'm alright," she sighed, "A little pain, but pain is okay."

"Why is it okay?" Steve asked confused, "Doesn't pain hurt?"

"Well yes," Natasha chucked grabbing his small hand in her own, "But it isn't anything I can't handle, I mean."

"See kid? Told you she was a tough cookie."

Steve giggled at that and smiled with his teeth and all. There was a knock and Phil showed up in the doorway. Steve waved and the agent smiled with pleasure. He walked in up to the bed and looked down at one of his best agents.

"How are you feeling Romanov?"

"Better, thanks."

"Good. I expected no less. Clint, Fury wants you in the conference room in 5 minutes."

"What?! What for, I was just in there for like an hour!"

"He said no complaining."

"Well to fu- fudging bad! I'll complain all I want!"

Phil rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair beside the bed no one had been occupying. Bruce was on the phone with Tony just outside the door, Loki was being hunted down by his big brother, and the three people he was responsible for were in the room with him. Though they were scattered, it was in a rightful and semi-organized matter.

"Just get moving sassy britches," Phil smirked.

The little slip in demeanor was completely worth the high pitched giggles that escaped the child's mouth.

.

.

.

.

A_uthors notes: When will Tony return? Will you guys learn more about Steve's parents? Will there be more Steve playing piano? Will the press continue to bug Tony and Steve? Why so many stupid questions that I am asking rhetorically? Haha, I will get to all of that in future chapters, and I promise there is an actual plot in here somewhere. Thank you all so much for following my story and reviewing! It means the world to me!  
Cheers!_

_~rousey_


	6. Chapter 6

6)

.

.

.

.

"So you mean to tell me that they were targeting Nat?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Fury said, his back still facing Clint. The archer leant back in his chair and replayed the events of the mission over in his mind.

Every time he had turned around he noticed more and more people were cornering her. He figured it was because she wasn't used to fighting by herself, Steve had always fought right beside her on the ground, but, Nat could take care of herself. He dismissed it, and now it was back biting him in the ass.

"Didn't you think it was strange once she was down, they suddenly just up and left?"

Clint sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I made the wrong call."

"Like hell you did! I thought that you were trained to notice patterns, something that doesn't _seem_ right, and you'd call it out. That's why you watch, that's why you take in everything, hell that's how you got your god damned _name_!"

Fury was angry, and that was an understatement. He was usually prissy, a little bossy, but right now, he was just pissed. And it sort of freaked Clint out a little bit.

"We aren't used to fighting without Steve or Tony, Sir it's difficult to adjust in just a few days."

"You shouldn't have to adjust! You've fought alone or with one person plenty of times long before you were asked to join the Avengers!"

"Never this big of a fight! Yeah, sure some rom-com in and out missions, but not evil Cyclops's with hacksaws!"

Fury held up a hand and Clint clicked his mouth shut. The director turned around and placed his hands on the table, leaning forward. Clint held his ground, but Fury was too close for his liking.

"Then adjust."

"I'll get right on that," Clint snarled, leaning back in his chair.

"Have any idea why they'd be targeting Romanov?" Fury asked, eyes narrowing. He stood straight again and paced the small space of the room.

"Well, it's Loki, right? Those things weren't made here, I can tell you that. He could either be trying to take out each Avenger one by one, or just get rid of the pesky ones."

"Captain Rogers being pesky because he makes sure everything works smoothly-"

"And Natasha, because she's got a good poker face and has tricked the trickster himself," Clint finished sighing. "That's my guess. He can't exactly take out Banner, or Thor, and well, Tony is a lost cause and me, well I'm not letting the bastard get a hold of me again."

Fury was quiet for a moment, and the silence was unsettling. The archer shifted in his chair and crossed his arms, tapping his pointer fingers against his bicep. The metal of the chair dug into his back and he bit the inside of his cheek trying to read Fury's actions.

"We'll have to be more careful."

"I could've said that," Clint sighed, "Besides, Steve is attached to Tony whenever he's around, so it's not like we're letting the kid run around free."

"I understand that, but Rogers being the way he is at the moment… It could lead to other problems."

"So does this mean keep the fact that Steve is a kid a secret?"

"As best as we can."

"Well, not to put a downer on things, but Tony just had a press conference," Clint pointed out, "And he sort of told them the kids name was Steve, and the people we fight aren't exactly stupid. They'll put two and two together."

Fury cursed under his breath and ran a hand over the back of his head, rubbing it as he thought.

"Our two main priorities are keeping Rogers safe, and finding out what Loki's motives are. Until then, be responsible with the kid?"

"Hey, don't be telling me that. Tell _Stark_."

"When he gets here, I will threaten him."

"You men _tell_ him, right?"

"I mean threaten. You're dismissed Agent."

Clint got up and strode from the room, happy to let his body release itself of the tension. The halls were quiet, and it was unsettling to the archer. He heard the small creaks and whines of the pipes deep in the helicarrier's walls. He wondered, briefly, how old the thing actually was. It had look pretty old his first day setting foot on it, and that was _long_ ago. He counted the tiles on the floors of the hallways as he made his way down to the Medical wing. Natasha was most likely sleeping by now, and he just hoped he wouldn't have to get up and go talk with someone else once he finally got there and sat down. He was about 3 hours away from working on backup power. Watching Natasha get hurt, and actually admit to being hurt… It stressed him out, and he was rather fond of her (He liked her more than he wanted to admit).

He came up to her room and stopped in the doorway. Steve was talking quietly to her about his day. Clint guessed that Natasha had asked him how staying the HQ was (though she already did, Clint figured she asked him more about it. Clint caught something about Fury being scary). Steve seemed a tired now, and it was getting late. The temperatures were dropping outside as well, and especially being over water, the Helicarrier was chilly.

"Hey," Clint said after a moment, walking into the room. "Where's Bruce?"

"Still arguing with Tony on the phone about whatever it is he had done wrong now," Natasha shrugged.

"Ah well what else is new? Someone's gotta do it if Cap isn't here to," the dirty blonde pointed out as he sat. The plastic chairs were never comfortable, but he was just so tired and getting off his feet felt really nice. Seeing Natasha awake and alive, and doing remarkably well… It just took a huge weight off his shoulders, and he felt like he could be his usual self again. He watched Natasha play patty cake with the child (it had been her idea) and smiled to himself. She probably wouldn't be a terrible mother if she ever settled down with someone.

She would probably be a kick ass mom…

He pushed the thought away when he caught himself letting his eyes trail down her collar bone exposed by the gown she wore. He swallowed and turned his attention to the conversation Bruce was having with their pain in the ass team mate.

"Hey Steve," Clint asked after a moment. The child hummed in response, tired eyes looking at him. "Why don't you rest for a little while?" Sleep would be good for everybody, for several different reasons.

The child didn't answer; instead he looked at Natasha who gave him a look of sympathy.

Natasha was about to open her mouth but Bruce walked in sighing.

"Oh, Clint hey," he grumbled sitting down the chair farthest from them.

"So, who was that?" the archer asked knowingly.

"Don't be an ass."

"Virgin ears!" Natasha snapped clamping her hands over the blonde's ears hurriedly. The child looked at her with an expression similar to disbelief. She had a feeling he had heard worse words before. If she could wipe all the bad memories away she would… But she couldn't, so protecting him from further damage was what she'd have to settle for.

"That was Tony," Bruce sighed, "And I've got a bit of good and bad news."

"Oh great, well Bad news first, you know the way it goes," Clint groused. What did Tony do now that they were all going to get in trouble for?

"Is it very bad news?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Well, the news is both good and bad…" Bruce explained quietly, "You could take it as either way, it's, well-"

"Spit it out!" Clint demanded, causing Steve to jump. He looked sheepish after a moment of realization that he had scared the child.

"Well Tony's on his way here as we speak-"Clint let out a groan, Steve's lips quirked up at the corners and Natasha sighed, "But he sort of, ditched Pepper in the process."

"Это наглый маленький мальчишка!" Natasha spat. This intrigued Steve and he looked at her in curiosity. Natasha wasn't speaking English! How cool! He slid off the bed and looked up at Bruce. Tony was coming here, right now? How quick could he get here? Though the 3 adults were annoyed he was on his way, the child was really rather happy about it.

"He said he told JARVIS to tell her, and he took the suit and left."

Natasha exhaled heavily though her nose.

"He's such an idiot. Why would he come here right now, I'm fine! Everyone's okay."

Clint pointed to Steve (the blonde hadn't noticed since his back was to the archer) and Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Tony is Tony, that much hasn't changed, and he still does whatever he thinks he needs to do," Bruce replied quietly, "Once he decides something, he doesn't change his mind."

She was seconds away from replying, but she hated that they were all looking down at her and that pissed her off. She sat up slowly and all 4 people automatically commanded she lay down.

"I'm hopped up on morphine. I'll be fine to sit up," she snapped at them.

"Please lay down Tasha, it does no good to sit up," Steve pleaded quietly, grabbing her hand and furrowing his light blonde brows. She stared at him for a moment, wanting to ignore him, but she just couldn't! His big blue eyes were pleading and filled with as much anxiety as 6 year olds eyes could be filled with. She let out a breath and carefully lied back down. She shifted slightly and placed a hand back over the sweltering wound on her stomach. She let out a pained sound and Clint turned away, only for a second, not wanting to see the pain on her face.

It turns out none of the team liked to see the others showing weakness.

"So, so how long till Stark gets here?" she asked, hating the catch in her voice. Clint swallowed and slumped back down into a chair and looked up at Bruce expecting an answer.

"That'd be up to Tony. Not long, considering he's in the suit. But who knows if he's going to stop anywhere," Bruce reminded. He sat back down in his chair as well and shrugged after a minute of thought.

"Steve, you should really rest kid, you look like the walking dead," Clint added. Bruce picked him up and set him in his lap.

"Not tired," the child murmured.

"We'll wake you up when Tony gets here?" Bruce offered.

"Still not tired."

Natasha clicked her tongue against her teeth and smiled at the stubbornness showing. She laughed softly when the child visibly drooped against Bruce's chest and closed his eyes. He was out like a light within 2 minutes. He fell asleep to thoughts of warm hugs, itchy beards, and reassuring smiles.

The doctor was vigilant not to move too much, not wanting to wake him.

"So, what did Fury want with you?" Natasha asked turning her head slightly.

"I think it'd be best if we wait for Stark," Clint said, resting his elbows in his knees, leaning forward, "But then we'd have to get rid of Cap, since he'll no doubt be glued to him…"

"What?" Bruce probed earnestly.

"To keep it simple, Fury thinks that Loki is targeting each of us in order to get to Steve."

His words were met with stillness and discomfort.

"Well, that's not, good."

"Yeah," Natasha agreed with Bruce, "How so?"

"Well, he's got Thor searching for him, he took you down today, and Tony was already gone for the press conference," Clint listed off his fingers, "It's me or Bruce next, and I bet it'll be me, not to sound selfish, but the other guy's got you protected," Clint pointed out. Bruce shrugged in response and didn't really care.

"So, what does Loki want with Steve anyways? He was aiming for Tony in the first place," Natasha pointed out.

"I think he just needs someone to take, to use as leverage," Clint shrugged.

"Clint has a point. Plus I think Loki realized taking Steve put us, all together, in a different situation. Cap's our leader," Bruce shrugged, "That's what it comes down to."

"I think, I mean, Stark totally figured this out. He had to of," Clint mumbled after a moment.

"Perhaps he isn't such an idiot after all," Bruce snorted, running a hand through his hair. He took of his glasses and cleaned the lenses with his shirt sleeve around Steve.

Clint sat back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm cashing in soon. I've got a real bitch of a headache, and she ain't treatin' me too nice," he grumbled rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

They were quiet for a few minutes, and it was comfortable. Steve's eyes tightened and his breath hitched in his throat, quiet enough for only the person who was acting as his bed could hear. The brunette looked at him in concern and hoped he was having a bad dream. After a minute, Bruce realized he had been rubbing the small of Steve' back through the turbulence of his dreams. He smiled to himself and a thought popped into his mind.

"Did you ever find out more about…? Cap's parents?"

Natasha stared at him for a moment, eyes swooping down to the child before she turned her head to stare up at the dull coloured ceiling.

"No, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable or upset him. That'd be even worse."

"Upset who?"

They all turned to see Tony in the doorway, suit slightly crinkled from the armor, and hair messy from the wind.

"You a real dick, you know that?" Natasha snapped.

"I've been told once her twice, though I can-"

"How could you just leave Pepper? That was a really shitty thing to do!" Natasha growled in anger. Tony held up a hand, especially when he realized she was becoming out of breath and flushed.

"Pepper already yelled at me on the way, and I gave my reasons. Everyone's all fat a jolly, so relax Ninja Barbie."

Natasha made to get up (probably to beat the shit out of Tony) but Clint placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"What exactly are your reasons?" Bruce asked annoyed (he had been arguing with him, in case you hadn't remembered). "And why couldn't you tell me over the phone."

"Pepper. She was calling and I had already let it go to voicemail twice. Trust me; she is scarier than Loki with a scheming plan."

"So you do know what Loki's going for."

"Duh wasn't born yesterday. That's why I wanted to get here ASAP, and I saw that eye roll Clint," Tony said pointing. "Where's Steve?"

"Right here," Bruce said, and Tony just realized that the man had never gotten up.

Tony came over and saw the child curled up against him and smiled with such fondness in his eyes it almost made Natasha not want to hit him for the 'Ninja Barbie' comment. Almost. She slapped the back of his leg (Hey it was what she could reach without sitting up) and he yelped.

"Uncalled for."

"No it wasn't!"

Tony rolled his eyes and bent down to pick Steve up off Bruce and placed him on his hip.

"Steve?" Tony asked softly, "Hey bud, wake up, the awesome me is here to see you." He gave the child a gentle shake and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. He hid his face in the crook of Tony's neck and the engineer tickled his sides slightly causing the child to recoil. Golden eyelashes twitched before pale lids revealed ocean blue eyes dancing with amusement. He gasped and flung his arms around the adult in pure joy.

"Uncle Tony you're back!" he shouted happily. Tony grinned and gave the child a loving squeeze. "I spent the whole day here with Coul! He's real nice, but I missed you a ton. Not the same and, and I thought I wasn't gonna make it, how much I, I missed you soooo much," Steve rambled animatedly, swinging his arms around as he spoke. Tony was struggling not to laugh too much.

"Ah, I missed you too kid," he chuckled, and kissed his cheek gently. The child giggled and rubbed his cheek.

"Your beard tickles!" he smiled, running a finger over the neatly trimmed goatee.

Tony pressed his cheek against the child's and nuzzled it quickly, causing the blonde to shout in pure glee and break into a fit of delighted giggles. The three looking on smiled at them. It was almost as if they were an actual family.

"I like you shirt," Tony said, looking down at his MIT pullover on the child.

Steve blushed and looked at Natasha who laughed.

"I gave it to him," she smiled slyly, "He just missed you _so_ much."

"Still doesn't excuse you for snooping in my room," Tony murmured, giving her the evil eye. She rolled her own eyes.

"Are you mad?" Steve asked, placing his hands on the genius's shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"No! No, of course not. Not at you! How could I be?" Tony laughed.

"Okay, now that this family reunion is over and Tony understands the situation at hand, I'm gonna go pass out in a room, preferably one with a bed," Clint said taking a few steps towards the door. "Night everyone, feel better Nat."

She smiled, and nobody said anything about the (very very very) faint blush on her cheeks after the archer left.

"You two should sleep as well, and especially you," Bruce said pointing to Natasha, "You should have been asleep and hour ago."

"Alright, don't start nagging me Mommy Bruce, come on Steve, lets blow this popsicle stand," Tony said beginning to carry the child from the room.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he exclaimed struggling in the brunettes arms. Tony let him slip from his arms and the child scrambled over to Natasha and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Good night Tasha, feel better."

He pulled away and she gaped at him. She blinked, and a lovely smile broke out on her face and she nodded.

"Thank you Steve, you too."

"Night Bruce," Steve waved as he walked back to Tony, taking the man's hand. The two left the room. On the way to a free room reserved for Tony, Steve noticed a lot of people were staring.

"Hey Uncle Tony?" the child asked.

"What's up?" he asked looking down at him.

"Why is everyone looking at us?"

Tony looked around and noticed that indeed, every agent or SHIELD worker stared as they walked by. He snorted and shook his head.

"Because we're just so cool."

Steve nodded and left it at that. He was too tired to ask any more questions.

They got to their room, which was made up of a bed, a chair and a side table next to the bed. After all, they were just military bunks, and weren't made for the usual luxurious needs of the billionaire.

Steve climbed up on to the bed and began to untie his shoes. Tony removed his suit jacket and Steve watched him, pausing his shoe untying.

"Pretty spiffy suit," Steve said tugging off his shoe. Tony laughed and hung the jacket over the back of the chair.

"I suppose," he smiled sitting down beside the child. He untied his own shoes and kicked them off. He saw Steve shiver and frowned as he unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt.

"Cold? Let's hurry and get under the blankets," Tony smiled. Tony stood, and Steve hopped off, and the older pulled the blankets and sheets back. He let Steve crawl in first, and quickly followed. Steve helped to pull the cool blankets up over them. They wiggled slightly, trying to warm up the bed.

"There we go. Better?" Tony asked wrapping and arm around the child. Steve nodded as he curled into him. Tony sighed happily and let the child push as close as he wanted.

"Thanks for comin' home Tony," the child added.

"No problem," he replied kissing his head. His hair smelt good. He tightened his arm around the child and waited to hear the blonde's breaths even out before falling asleep himself.

Tony awoke (contrary to popular belief, he was a light sleeper, and had grown to be over the years) when his companion struggled under his arm. Tony held up his arm, and leant up on the other, watching the child squirm. He checked his watch and saw that it was only 3:03 in the morning.

"Stop," came a breathy groan. Tony looked down at the blonde, and saw his face tightened with misery and pain. His lips were pressed in a white line, and his eyebrows were drawn together in what looked like confusion and pain. "Sorry, I, stop! Please," Steve sobbed quietly.

"Hey Steve," Tony said quietly, shaking him slightly, "Wake up kid."

But Steve was trapped within his mind. He let out a low whimper and shifted again, and a sheen of sweat was covering his forehead. He looked pale, and there were bags under his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he choked, "It won't-It won't happen again, I-I-"he sobbed, cutting himself off with a cry.

"Steve!" Tony said, placing a hand on his face, trying to stir him awake.

Blue eyes popped open, tears already cascading down his face in fast streams. He was panting and shaking violently beneath Tony's gentle hand.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Tony said softly, helping the child sit up as he gulped in air. He shook his head and wept loudly as he rammed himself into Tony's chest. Tony rubbed his back gently, shock still engraved on his features. What had he been dreaming about that had upset him so much?

"_No, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable or upset him. That'd be even worse." _

"I didn't, mean to, I told him, I said it wasn't, was-wasn't on purpose," Steve stammered through broken sobs. "Uncle Tony, I didn't-"

"No," Tony shushed him quietly, "It's alright Steve. It wasn't your fault. No matter what happened, it was just a dream, it, it's just a nightmare." He didn't know how to handle these types of things, he had no experience (yes with nightmares, of course he did) but he never had anybody comfort him after them. His parents didn't… And he didn't have someone special who helped him through it now. "Just a dream," he repeated, cradling the small body close to his chest.

He let Steve sob quietly, rubbing his back. He bit the inside of his cheek.

He remembered one evening when Steve had helped him through a rough night. He had been drinking himself practically to death after waking up from a nightmare about flying up into that portal with the nuke. They only seemed to get worse, and alcohol was the only way to escape it all. Steve had come down, took away the booze, cleaned him up and sat with him on the couch until he passed out right there from stress. He awoke to a bottle of Advil and a tall glass of water on the coffee table to soothe his hangover.

Tony thought this was repaying him the favour.

"Do, want to talk about it?" Tony asked after clearing his throat. Steve shook his head and Tony sighed, running a hand over his face. He's not even with the child for 24 hours and he's already not sure how to handle something. "I think you'd feel better if you did." He heard the child sniffle a few times and he pulled back slightly, looking up at Tony.

His eyes were puffy and red, still watery, but at least the tears had stopped. Tony rubbed the tracks on his face away with his thumbs and Steve breathed shakily.

"I don't want to," he said softly.

"Alright, I won't make you," Tony murmured, "But, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" He nodded and Tony kissed his cheek and the child let out an airy laugh, nose clogged with mucus. "Try to sleep. I'll be right here if you wake up again, I promise."

He laid back down, Tony following, and he wiped at his face roughly before shifting closer to the genius.

"G'night Tony."

"Good night Steve."

It took longer for him to fall asleep this time.

Tony had a strong feeling he knew what had gone on in the dreams. He shook his head in disgust, sighing heavily through his nose and wrapped his arm back around the blonde.

Some dads were just dicks.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Notes: Okay, so there really is no excuse for me never updating for the past, what, 2 weeks? I feel terrible, honestly I do. A lot went on, and I've just been so busy. I'm so terribly sorry for not updating you guys! Please don't hate me! I gave you a longer chapter this time, so hopefully you won't be so mad? _

_Thank you all soooooo much for the reviews, faves, and alerts! They mean so much to me, honestly, it makes me so much more confident as a writer. _

_Also, sorry for spelling, or grammar, or whatever, I don't have a Beta and I do read over my work, but I sometimes miss things… But bear with me? _

_Thanks again!_

_Cheers!_

_~rousey_

_p.s. I would just LOVE if someone did a fan art of my story! It was just my birthday on the 6__th__, and it'd be such an awesome gift! (Now I'm asking for things, the nerve of me haha). _


	7. Chapter 7

6)

.

.

.

Tony yawned.

Why didn't he sleep more often? It had a nice affects. He listened idly to the people passing by the shut door.

He stretched his limbs out over the small twin bed and lay there limply, not wanting to leave the warm blankets he had grown to love in the few hours he had slept in them. He smacked his dry lips and licked them. He brought a hand up to his face to rub at his eyes and yawned again. Jesus, what had drained him out? Oh. Oh yeah. He was a parent now, as odd as that sounded, but Steve was pretty low maintenance.

It hit him like truck.

"_Steve!?_"

He tumbled out of bed and used his arms to propel himself upwards. He took a quick sweep of the empty room before bolting out of it. He scrambled down the hall, socks slipping and sliding along the waxed floors of the Helicarrier. He probably looked insane with his bed head, no shoes, and shirt half unbuttoned as he ran through agents who seemed entirely too awake given the time. He turned a corner and ran right into Bruce who managed to keep his cup of tea from spilling everywhere.

"Whoa, slow down," Bruce laughed softly. He took in the genius's appearance and raised an eyebrow. Tony's eyes were darting around, and he was fidgeting in his spot. "What's wrong with you?"

"I- Oh holy shit Natasha is gonna murder me- Oh shit screw that, what about _Coulson_? Bruce you gotta help me! I was in bed and-"

"If this is about something inappropriate I don't want to hear it."

"_I don't know where Steve is!"_

A few people passing by the two look alarmed at the shouting and disheveled man. Tony sneered at them and tugged on Bruce's arm. "Come on we gotta go!"

Bruce handed his mug to a passing agent with a swift 'Enjoy!' and hustled after the brunette already down the hall.

"What do you mean you _don't_ know where he is?"

"I woke up and he was gone!" Tony said not bothering to turn around. He was panting from running and the anxiety of the whole situation. "Bruce he's just a kid. This is probably the worst place for him to get lost. There's- oh my god Bruce there's _guns_ lying around here all over the place! Do you know how big of a place this is? There's like, 4 floors of endless opportunities for a kid Steve's size to squeeze into and get stuck!"

"Okay, relax, this is not as bad as it seems. Go check Natasha's room and I'll go ask Coulson-"

"I don't think you like my dick very much-"

"_Tony!"_

"Well if you did, you wouldn't go talk to Coulson!"

"Fine I won't. Just go!"

Tony let out a whine and did as told. He ran up the stairs and ignored the dirty look he was given when he ran into somebody.

Like Tony's mind always does, it assesses the situation from every possible perspective. That was a bad idea. Each time, his thoughts got worse and worse. His heart was hammering harder in his chest than ever. What if someone took him? What if he got ahold of someone's weapon and hurt himself? What if he got stuck under something, or was out on deck near the edge just waiting to topple off- Tony shook the thoughts away as best as he could.

The one thing he needed to protect, and he was gone with the blink of an eye. That was another thing? How long had Steve been gone before Tony even awoke?

"Why didn't I wake up when he moved?" he snapped at himself as he passed a window. His reflection looked helpless and frustrated, but what Tony felt was _scared_.

_Be rational Tony, kids don't just disappear._

_Fuck rationality, Steve's missing and that's the last thing we need when Loki's out to get him!_

He bound down the hallway in a frenzy, trying to button up his shirt. He didn't like the stares he was receiving since it wasn't being hidden like usual. He wondered why Steve hadn't asked about it yet.

He nearly tripped as he ran into Natasha's room (oh she was sitting up that was good) only to see Steve sitting right beside her. They were playing solitaire.

Tony, with his heart still threatening to burn out the reactor, scrambled forward and collapsed into the crappy med bay chair.

"Got a hot date somewhere, Tony?" Natasha chuckled, raising a slim brow.

"Steve, don't _ever_ do that to me again," Tony grumbled, rubbing a hand over his face. He let out a heavy sigh and finally looked at the child who was fidgeting. "You can't just leave without telling me! That goes for whoever you're with too."

Natasha opened and closed her mouth and looked down at the blonde who looked slightly guilty.

"Sorry Uncle Tony," he murmured, bottom lip protruding slightly, "Won't do it again."

"I was just, worried," (terrified) Tony sighed. "I'm not mad," he added remembering the night's previous events. He made a mental note to ask Natasha. She must've noticed his change in demeanor (her being a spy and all) and pursed her lips.

He opened his cellphone and dialed Bruce.

"Found him?" He sounded far too amused.

Tony almost felt like saying no.

"Yeah, he was with Natasha, and if you haven't found Coulson yet, don't. I happen to value my life contrary to popular belief."

"Alright," Bruce chuckled. He hung up and Tony sighed ended the call as well.

"Breakfast?" a voice asked striding in. Oh holy hell, it was Coulson. Tony straightened slightly, though he felt like deflating. "Oh, so you found Steve then?"

Tony visibly paled.

"_You knew?!_" he shrieked shooting up, nearly knocking over the plastic chair.

"Mr. Stark, I'm assigned to the Avengers, no matter _what_ state they're in. I know what everyone is doing, where they're doing it and why they're doing it at all times." Coulson adjusted the watch on his wrist, glancing at the time as well. "This means I know that Steve hasn't eaten breakfast yet."

"That's extremely creepy. You need a hobby, preferably something that doesn't involve stalking," Tony responded pointing lazily to himself and back at the agent.

"Clint and I have been telling him that for years," Natasha replied swiftly. Coulson smirked slyly with pleasure in reducing both adults to insecure messes. Natasha was less visible about it, but Coulson did always know… He just knew everything. That was a good thing too sometimes.

It was still creepy.

"So, breakfast then?"

"Do they have muffins?"

The three adults turned their attention to the child resting beside Natasha and Tony laughed. It was sharp and twitchy (he was still rather peeved) but of course Steve would ask that.

Of _course_.

"Yeah, but you probably won't like them. They taste like cement and other inedible things."

Natasha nodded, watching the blonde wriggle out of the bed and to the floor. He strode past Tony and took Coulson's hand.

"Oh, and you might want to put some shoes on Stark. Half of the crew thinks you've finally lost it." The two left out the door and Tony scrunched his nose up in annoyance.

"I'm crazy, I know. I've _been_ crazy, don't say anything," he snapped turning to the red head confined to her bed. She raised a hand and shook her head. The fact that he was talking to Coulson even though he wasn't there just proved the point even more. Or maybe it was the fact that he did crazy things daily like making the toaster sing, or the refrigerator lock Clint out because he kept drinking all the orange juice.

"I'm not going to argue. I was assigned to evaluate you, remember?"

"Clearly. Not one of the best points in my life to evaluate me during either," he drawled out, tapping the reactor aimlessly. He pulled a chair closer to her bed and sat down and leant against his knees. "So, I think you have something you're keeping from me."

"That and probably much, much more."

He rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair, crossing and then uncrossing his legs.

"Steve had a nightmare last night."

"_Again_?"

"So, you know."

"That his father was a dick, much like yours? Yes."

"In his file or…"

"This is as shocking to me as it is to you."

Tony rubbed a hand over his more than stubble cheek and frowned. None of it made sense. Tony assumed it just showed how strong Steve actually was without the serum. He could have ended up like Tony, with family issues, commitment issues, emotional issues, substance abuse issues… The list goes on and on. Steve isn't an eccentric genius so he couldn't work being emotionally corrupt as well as Tony did. Does.

_Still_ does.

He hasn't found the right person to help him wipe away his past other than a bottle of Jack. That didn't really count either.

"I honestly can't imagine that. I mean, he lacks confidence in areas where he shouldn't… But I don't… I can't see past the flag and the spandex I guess…" Tony trailed off shaking his head. He just couldn't comprehend this.

"His father died when he was nine, nearly ten. His mother died when he was 14. He's a human being too, Tony. "

"I knew that."

"So, that's what, 4, 5 years to recover from emotional and possible physical abuse?"

Tony nodded, running a hand through his hair. It was a little bit greasy and he needed a shower.

He needed a shower, a shave, food that didn't stick to the inside of his lungs (A.K.A helicarrier cafeteria food) and his lab. He'd probably ignore the first three things he thought of and head straight to the lab to work on god knows what.

"What do you know?"

"He said they fought a lot, and his father would hurt his mother. His father would yell at him too."

"When do you get to leave?"

"Today."

Natasha didn't question the change in the subject. She already knew what he was thinking.

"Oh thank god. I've seen far more of this ship, boat, aircraft- Whatever the hell this thing is classified as, than I ever wanted to."

Natasha raised an eyebrow and licked her lips.

Around noon, after Coulson gave Steve back to Tony hesitantly, they got on a quinjet and headed for the tower. The ride was a little bumpy and Tony found Steve clinging to Bruce the whole ride there. The doctor looked a bit peaky himself, oddly enough.

When they arrived, the team literally dispersed amongst the many floors the tower had to offer. Clint went to the kitchens complaining that his stomach was eating him and Natasha went to her room quietly, slowly and with slight pain.

Bruce went to the lab and Tony sat on the couch with Steve, neglecting to take a shower and watched SpongeBob with him.

He absolutely hated SpongeBob, but Steve was finding it entertaining. That nasally voice and high pitched laugh was more annoying than Clint's voice. Squidward had a point. He'd hate to have the yellow sponge as a neighbour.

"Uncle Tony, can we play the piano?"

"Sure," Tony replied, watching the blonde scramble over towards it. He shut off the T.V. with a snap of the fingers and sighed, feeling better without listening to the stupid cartoon voices.

He helped him up onto the bench and then sat down beside him. Steve pressed his little fingers to the off white keys and played a gentle melody, content with the sound bubbling out of the open piano. He giggled and let Tony play a soft tune as well. The brunette was amazed out how well Steve could play. He guessed Steve couldn't do much physical activities when he was younger due to being sick all the time, so he devoted himself to the piano. He wondered if Adult Steve could still play like this.

"Well, isn't this just the cutest scene."

They both turned to see Pepper, clip board pressed to her chest, a wide grin on her pretty face.

"Well, we are rather cute, aren't we Steve?" Tony asked poking his side. The child giggled and nodded poking the genius back. "What's up Pep?"

"Well, I would be mad at you, but I guess you were needed here."

Tony winced. He forgot about ditching Pepper…

"Did you like the flowers I left?"

"You know, I really _hate_ Daisy's."

"I knew I should've gone with roses, can't go wrong with roses," he huffed, "But, hey I tired?"

"I guess I'll give you points for trying," she said. Steve hustled over to her and gave her a tight hug around her he skinny legs. Tony mentally whooped with glee, because Pepper would usually be pissed about this type of thing.

"So, how's Natasha?"

"Fine," she replied stepping out into the living room.

"Ninja," Tony huffed under his breath.

"Oh? You're up! Well, Tony made it seem like you were knocking on death's door, as did every news channel in America," Pepper said, lowering the clip board to her side.

"When is Tony not overdramatic?" Natasha asked amused, crossing her own arms. Steve blinked at their discussion. He wasn't really getting it, knocking at death's door? Death had a door? Natasha was alive, and looked rather healthy, as far as Steve could tell.

"Well, this is all real sweet, but I have work to do-

"Work meaning tending to your hygiene, and eating something that's not coffee," Pepper said flatly.

He whined and threw his head back with a groan.

"My god! I'm not the child in the room!"

"Oh that's a great idea! Steve needs a shower too," Pepper smiled smugly.

"Does he need a shave?" Tony asked, swiping his finger over the blonde's smooth cheek playfully. The child laughed and rubbed at his cheek staring up at Tony.

"Don't let him go anywhere near a razor," Pepper said sharply, pointing at him.

"What do you take me for, any idiot?"

"Yes," both Natasha and Pepper replied. Steve giggled and Tony scooped him up with a pout.

"That's enough out of you!" he barked, carrying him down the hall over his shoulder. Pepper chuckled watching them as they left.

"And he said he'd be a horrible father."

"How's things media wise?" Natasha asked sitting down on the couch. Pepper sat down beside her, shaking her head tiredly.

"It's a lost cause; everyone is set on Steve being Tony's child. Stock on our company went down a little bit too, but I don't really want to bother Tony with that right now," she sighed rubbing at her temples.

"It'll get better. Things will smooth over. Just be adamant about the fact that Steve isn't his kid," Natasha soothed, rubbing her arm comfortingly. The blonde just sighed and leant back against the couch.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Tony was splashing at Steve in the pool like sized bath tub in his bathroom. Getting the child undressed had been a bit awkward at first, but it was ok. Steve was just a kid.

"Slick you hair back?" Tony asked, taking shampoo and pushing Steve's blonde hair back. The child laughed and made a stuffy looking face and Tony snorted. "Cute."

Tony put enough shampoo in his hair so you could see the suds and soap. He stuck it up in random ways making the child laugh with glee. He made a posh looking face and a spectacle with his fingers and spoke in a spotty British accent.

"I do say, bath time is most riveting, no?" he asked and the child nodded, barely suppressing his wild titters. He didn't know what riveting meant, but it sound funny with the way Steve was saying it.

"That was a good laugh," Tony breathed, back to his normal voice. He draped an arm over the side of the bath tub, toes tickling the child's calf beneath the water. He noticed Steve eyeing his reactor and blinked. "What?"

The child looked up at him, not guilty that he was staring.

"That's neat."

"Yeah?" Tony questioned lazily, scooping up bubbles with his hands. He blew them causing the suds to fly through the air. Steve watched them for a moment before moving closer, the sound of the swishing water seeming loud in the quiet bathroom.

"You must have a big heart if it glows like that."

Tony's head snapped down to the child, mouth opening in awe. Steve cupped his hands and then loosened his fingers to let the water trickle back into the tub. He said it so casually.

"What do you mean?" he asked, voice wavering slightly. Steve took some bubbles in his hand and followed Tony's actions, blowing them everywhere.

"Coul said that was your heart, when I asked."

"Oh."

"So you must be real nice! Well, no, I know you're nice, you just… Are. But it's ritzy that it, glows," he said waving his hands.

Silence.

Steve looked up at Tony to see a huge grin on his face.

"Did I say somethin'?"

Tony felt like hugging him, felt like tossing him in the air and swinging him around by his arms. Instead, he pressed a gentle kiss to the kid's forehead and huffed when the blonde giggles at his beard.

"You're just an amazing little guy, is all."

"I'm nothin' special," he replied shrugging his bony shoulders. He stared down into the water, as if it was whispering to him, and he was trying to hear what it had to say.

"And who said such a thing?" Tony asked, appalled.

He had a feeling…

"My, father," he murmured, lips being chewed on.

"Well your father is downright stupid if he said that! You're the coolest little kid I ever met! You have so much potential," Tony said dramatically, though he hoped he was getting the message across.

"What does, po, potent, po-"

"You're gonna become something great," Tony smiled, cutting the struggling kid off. He ruffled his hair grinning when it stuck up because it was wet.

"Oh."

"And don't let _anybody_ tell you any different."

About 10 minutes later, they got out of the bathtub, and Steve watched Tony shave. He mindlessly ran a finger over his cheek wondering if he'd have facial hair someday, and muscles like Tony's. After the brunette was done, they changed into clean clothes. It was around 2 now. They sat down on couch beneath a blanket, fingers pruned and pleasantly clean. Steve leant against Tony, head resting on his shoulder.

They were watching an episode of _Tom and Jerry_.

Tony's phone buzzed in his pocket and they both jumped. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Do you need my amazingly genius expertise Bruce?"

"I need _help_. I blew something up, I _think_, I wasn't doing anything that- well maybe I don't know but I'm pretty sure Clint is in here somewhere, and the gas in the air has probably made him pass out because I the chemicals-"

"Alright, alright, Jesus, I didn't ask for the details. I'll be down in a minute."

He ended the call and got up, tucking the blanket back around Steve.

"I'll be back in a little while. Bruce needs a bit of help due to a mess he made."

"Ok," Steve said, eyes still glued to the television. Ah, the perks of cartoons.

Tony left and Steve snuggled into the engineers spot for its warmth.

About 5 minutes passed and cool fingers rested on the back of his neck. He jumped and looked up to see an unfamiliar face. He had long dark hair, pale skin, lips stretched into a grin, and cool green eyes that were filled with mystery. They had that glare in them that Bucky had always told Steve to be careful of.

"Hello Steven."

Steve shifted away from his hand, eyes glancing down at his hand with uncertainty until looking back up at the tall man's green eyes.

"Hi."

"I'm employed by your Uncle Tony, and he requested for me to retrieve you. The accident in the lab is quite precarious, and causes for the building to be evacuated."

His voice sounds foreign, but it's soft and genuine. Steve blinked, staring at him cautiously. The words he was using confused Steve, but the man did say he worked for Uncle Tony…

"Step away from him, Loki." The tall figure turned, smile lighting up his pale face in amusement. "Steve, come here."

Steve looked over at Natasha, eyes widening at the object in her hands. It was a gun. He had seen those on posters for the war. He swallowed, and did as told, standing behind her legs. He peered around them to look at the stranger with the weird name.

"Why, Ms. Romanov, you're hurt," the god said quietly, "And by yourself. Do you honestly think your worthless hand gun can stop me from taking him?"

"I can stall long enough until help arrives," she responded swiftly.

"Do you have help arriving? Are they aware I'm even here at all? My oaf of a brother is in another realm, following a false trail of breadcrumbs." He stood confident, tall and with a bit of arrogance. Natasha's attitude was cold, and unforgiving, face stony and eyes sharp with anger. "Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"How long it'll take for him to return to normal?" Loki said, pointing to the child behind her. She stepped in front of him protectively. He straightened slightly, eyes dancing with delight and knowing. He sighed, shaking his head slowly. "You have outsmarted me once before, and I'm positive it won't be happening again."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, finger pressing down slightly on the trigger.

"Oh, I'm aware you've contacted somebody, or at least that's what you're trying to keep from me. Not doing a very good job. You are trying to stall, but not very well."

He swiftly stepped forward, and she shot. He waved his hand and the bullets dropped to the floor. Steve tensed behind her, gripping her leg tightly in his hands. She glanced back at him, only to be caught off guard and have herself shoved against a wall. The hand gun was kicked away by the gods booted foot.

Steve was petrified. The tall figure advanced toward him and he stumbled back, eyes wide and face pale.

"Emotions tend to cloud the brain, yes?" he asked, "Just like Barton did to you when we first met as this child is doing now… Or should I say man? Have you grown fond of your team, Ms. Romanov?" he asked, grabbing Steve swiftly. The child struggled in his arms to no avail. "Are you even conscious you pathetic- oh, your eyes are open. Good," he smiled with glee.

She slumped toward the ground, pain etched into her face.

"Tasha!" Steve pleaded, struggling further.

"JARVIS," Natasha coughed hand pressed to her side in pain.

"No more discussion. Goodbye for now," the god smiled, lips curling up with pleasure. He turned only to have an arrow pointed in his face. Clint's eyes held no emotion, though they looked a bit tired. That would be the gas having an effect on him.

"Hey, dumbass, there's this new thing called technology," Tony snapped, voice as sarcastic as ever as he flew in through the window of the tower. He held up a hand, palm glowing bright. "Drop the kid," he threatened.

"It seems I am outnumbered," the god said, holding the squirming child closer.

"Let go," he whined, biting at the god's hand. The black haired god winced and growled in anger. He went to strike the child across the face only to have Clint deck him in the face.

Steve fell to the floor and scooted away towards Natasha.

"That felt better than shooting your sorry ass. You wanna touch Steve, you gotta go through me you stupid fuck," he snapped.

If anybody in this room hated Loki, it was Clint.

The god sat up, rubbing at his sore cheek, before promptly fading into thin air.

"Heat signatures read he's still here," Tony snapped, turning around to take in the room. There was a clink and they turned to see Loki tapping on the glass of the window. He waved before disappearing out of sight, his smile making them shiver.

This time he was gone.

"Nat," Clint said worriedly, noticing pink around her waist. "God damn it your stitches have been pulled. I hate that idiot," he grumbled pressing a hand to the red head's side. He would have used more colorful language, but he remembered Steve.

Steve, the small blonde who was wide eyed, shaking, and looked ready to cry.

"Hey," Bruce said kneeling beside him. The child jumped, never detecting that the man had entered the room. He had stood behind Loki the entire time, as backup in case he tried to get away. Bruce was positive Loki knew he was there, and just didn't care, considering it was never actually him in the first place. "Everything's alright you're ok."

"Who left him alone?" Clint asked harshly.

"I did, but that was to come help you guys!" Tony snapped, armor folding itself up into a case.

"You shouldn't have left him alone!"

"Quit arguing!" Natasha snapped bitterly, gripping her side, "It's nobody's fault. If you're gonna talk, thank JARVIS or else Steve would be long gone."

"Which is indirectly me, Hawk Ass," the genius snapped, crossing his arms.

"Enough!" Bruce growled at the two, eyes flashing green.

The room quieted, and Steve was in tears.

"Don't fight," he hiccupped, hands rubbing at his wet face.

"Oh hey, no don't cry," Bruce said quietly, "We're all just a bit stressed." He used his thumbs to wipe away the child's endless tears.

"We aren't angry," Clint added, helping Natasha up. "What Bruce said, stressed."

Tony knelt down beside the doctor and smiled sadly.

"He's shaken up, let me take him to wash his face," Tony said quietly, hand on Bruce's shoulder. The older brunette nodded and Tony picked the trembling blonde up off the floor. Steve tucked his head away into the genius's neck and cried quietly. They walked down the hall away from the scene of what just happened.

"Well, aren't we just a big happy family."

Both Bruce and Natasha told Clint to shut up.

.

.

.

_Author's notes: So I haven't updated for a while again. Sorry. Busy, it happens. But hey I updated!_

_SO I HAVE A SERIOUS QUESTION. _

_I've been asked if this would turn into a Stony fic when Steve becomes older again. I AM CASTING A VOTE. If you feel strongly about this, I'd advise you mention it. _

_Type 1 if you'd like for it to become a Stony story_

_Or_

_Type 2 if you wouldn't like it to be. _

_Review or PM or whatever, and if you don't care, drop a 3. _

_Thanks so much for all of my followers who put up with me!_

_Ta!_

_~rousey_


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: Hey guys! So, I've counted votes, and it appears this will NOT be a Stony story. It's just going to be a bit of a bromance and a parental story; like I had intended in the first place.  
I'm sorry if I'm disappointing any people who are following this story, but I hope you don't stop following this simply because of that factor! (I write good bromance!)  
I just intend for the characters to be themselves; Tony flirting with Pepper in a friendly way, Natasha hitting Clint for making a snide comments (Maybe some Clintasha, who knows), Bruce blushing at something Tony said, and Thor going on and on about Loki (don't worry he'll be making an appearance in this chapter!) . _

_Thanks for all of the support and wonderful reviews! They mean the world to me!  
8)  
._

_._

_._

_._

"I'm not having this argument Tony. Even _JARVIS_ said that what I was mixing wouldn't have caused that type of explosion," Bruce retorted. He placed a hand on his hip, looking around the malodorous lab. The gas had dispersed, and the yellowish colour was no longer visible but the smell was rancid, reeking like burning rubber and rotten eggs.

Tony's description of it was 'ass' when he walked in earlier with a hand clamped over his mouth to help get things under control and find a passed out Clint. That was while Loki was playing Pedophile and trying to abduct Steve with a cliché line.

"Well JARVIS is wrong."

"Well. That's quite the opposite of what you told me when I moved in, when you quote on quote said that JARVIS is _never_ _wrong_," Bruce reminded. He squatted down next to a shattered beaker, and pushed the glass into a small pile with a frown on his face.

"Well, you see, JARVIS can be wrong when Master Tony doesn't upgrade him with the latest tech, considering Tony's captain has been _pint-sized_ for a few days now, causing him to be a bit busy. "

"Talking in third person is weird, stop."

"Bruce, we're the _Avengers_ cramped up in a destructive, yet classy, building, which smells of ass, with a child who's actually not a child, and me. Oh and _Clint_. When are things ever normal around here?"

"Tony, that's not-"

"No, no I'm listening, due tell? The last normal day we had? Where Clint wasn't spinning around on the ceiling fan, or Thor wasn't lounging nude on the couch, or Cap wasn't trapped in a more horrible version of _Honey I Shrunk the Kids_?"

Bruce's grip on the phone subconsciously got tighter. He stood, brushing his hand on his jeans, letting out a heavy sigh as he collapsed into a desk chair, spinning around idly.

On the other end of the line, Tony was watching Steve play piano from the bar. He had a tumbler half full of bourbon that he was swishing around slowly as he spoke to the doctor.

Steve had calmed after Tony helped him wash his face, whispering gently to him that this wouldn't happen again, and that everything was okay now. The child could barely get a sentence out without becoming hysterical at the time.

"_Steve, listen to me kid, you did as told! That's all any of us could ask for in a situation like that, you listened to Natasha," Tony praised, rubbing his heaving back, "That's better than Clint could do." The joke was a failure and the child continued to cry. _

"_S-scared," Steve choked out, voice broken up by hiccups. "Tasha, she, I couldn't do anything I-" _

And the weeping would continue.

That had been an experience in itself.

Tony wasn't a touchy feely person (who would've guessed?) and dealing with Steve when he was an adult was hard enough considering now that they were good friends. Dealing with Steve as a child was even worse. Especially when said child is petrified and hysterical.

Steve was still shaking, still jerking when people touched him, and still looking around upon hearing any foreign noises. He had questioned several times if Natasha was okay (if the 'red' was taken care of yet), who that skeeve was (Tony had chuckled at his slang), and pretty much ridding his body of its water through his eyes.

In other words, Steve was a mess. He was frightened over the ordeal, and he had every right to be.

"We're getting of topic here."

"What was the topic to begin with?"

"That I wasn't the cause of explosion?"

"Oh, yeah right, cause explosions just magically happen," Tony said, sipping at the liquid on his glass. In the midst of swallowing, he choked and sprayed alcohol on to the counter. The piano playing stopped making lovely music and Tony looked over to Steve to see him staring at him strangely. "Bruce?" Tony said voice hoarse as he cough and sputtered.

"Smaller gulps Tony. Scotch isn't like coffee."

"No it's better, well only sometimes, but that's not my point. Magic is my point!"

"What about it?"

"Put two and two together, and you call yourself a genius-"

"I don't."

"Loki caused the explosion!" Tony exclaimed hopping up, wiping at his slightly wet mouth, "That has to be it, that makes sense. I mean, JARVIS rarely makes mistakes, and when he does it's because there was a trip in his system, which doesn't really happen cause he's the best there is, or it was _magic_ related!" He ran a hand through his hair and it stuck up even more than before. He glanced over at Steve who was still watching him like he had grown three heads.

"Clint _did_ say he was here to help, and I never asked him for help in the first place."

"Well, that confirms it even more! For a smart person you can be real dense."

"Shut up."

"I mean, he got me, you and bird brains in the lab while it was in a crisis, said he sent Thor on a fake trail, and Natasha was already injured-"

"He got everyone away from Steve, and took the opportunity."

Tony whistled, blood pumping through his veins, grinning fiercely. He glanced at the clock that read 5 P.M. and wondered if Fury could take a personal phone call at the moment. The man was already stressed up to his eyeballs because of Natasha now out of commission longer than planned. This team couldn't lose any more people as it was, and they didn't even have Thor.

"I just wished I knew what he wanted, and why he needs _Cap_ for it. We all know he meant to turn me into diapers and booties, but for what reason?"

"I'm gonna say just to call problems. There could be an underlying plan that he's got, he always does."

"He's getting kinda predictable."

"Are you really gonna say that after he almost managed to kidnap Steve? I think we need to call Fury."

"He already knows Loki just showed up, Natasha is getting stitched back up remember?" Tony asked sitting beside at the blonde at the piano. The child was still staring up at him, trying to make sense of the rapid words coming out of the billionaire. Adult Steve (and a lot of the Avengers) had trouble following Tony's train of thought, so it was pretty difficult for a child. "You really think he's gonna wanna pick up the phone to hear about old news? All he's gonna say is protect Cap, don't do anything stupid and don't go batshit crazy in the lab with a child there. And he'll probably blame me, because according to my text messages, Coulson told me Clint was the one who was explaining what happened."

"You have Coulson's phone number?"

"You don't?"

Tony lazily played Mary Had a Little Lamb on the piano with one hand. Steve was far more advanced than Mary Had a Little Lamb. He had played the Mozart that Tony had left on there a few days ago when Steve first came to the tower as a 6 year old. It was really rather remarkable, and Tony wondered how often Steve had played piano back in Brooklyn in the 1930's to become this good. He guessed they had different forms of entertainment considering there were no phones, or computers, little TV… God how did they live?

He ignored Bruce's heavy sigh and watched Steve play a quiet melody he recognized, but couldn't quite name.

"So, Clint is okay right?"

"Oh? Is that concern I hear?"

"Ha ha. We can't lose any more of the team."

"He's fine," Bruce deadpanned, "I got an interesting phone call from him because he was sneezing up bluish mucus."

"From the gas?"

"Yeah. Guys got a big lung capacity, inhaled a ton of it."

"Is that supposed to sound dirty?"

"You know what? I'm just going to leave you to guarding Steve, and drinking scotch."

"Bourbon."

"Same difference."

"Different names."

"Good bye."

He hung up before Tony could snap out a snarky reply, and the genius pouted and tucked the phone back into his pocket.

"Was that Brucey?" Steve asked, fingers dragging over the keys. He looked up at the brunette and Tony nodded, fingers resting at the back of the child's neck, feeling his soft hair.

Never in a million years did he think he'd take the role of a parent, and for Steve of all people, but he was, and he hoped he was doing alight. The kid was already screwed up enough as it was.

He often wondered all those nights Steve offered to talk, whether it is about Afghanistan or his father, if Steve was just doing it to let Tony clear his mind, or because he knew from experience?

Steve being harassed by his father was news to all of them, and news none of them wanted to accept.

Ivan Vanko wasn't wrong to say those haunting words Tony remembered clearly to this day when he confronted the man in a dark cell.

"_If you could make God bleed, people would cease to believe in him, there will be blood in the water, the sharks will come."_

Instead of _him_ being god however, it was Steve, the perfect American vision. People don't want to see their hero down and out, with a bruise on their face, with broken eyes, looking for comfort, looking for help, looking for a friend. Unfortunately Steve fit that description now more than ever, and only the Avengers could see it. He knew he wasn't the only one of them to think about this, and what scared him is Steve probably thought about this very idea. The soldier was constantly telling himself to stay strong, never let them know he's hurting, while Tony is informed at three in the morning by JARVIS that Steve is mutilating another punching bag in the gym.

Tony praised himself on being a futurist, always thinking ahead, thinking of peoples best interests, the next step to make the world a better place (as cliché as that sounds)… Steve was a man of the past, different morals, ideas and standards.

Sometime he wondered why he hated Steve so much when he first met him. He had quit blaming the man for hogging his father's attention (not fully) and tried to figure out what it was about the man that pissed him off. At the time, there were a number of things, but none to truly resent the man as much as he did.

It slapped him in the face right there, that very moment, sitting beside the de-aged man, as blue innocent eyes stared up at him in confusion.

Steve was as broken as all of them, if not more, and the fact that he managed to stay so, _impossibly pure_ throughout it all was what irked Tony so much. The man was always smiling, encouraging, helping… The list just went on and on.

And the fact that they all now knew how corrupt the kids childhood was just made it even more unbelievable.

If Tony woke up 70 years into the future, and was asked to be part of a super-secret boy band, he didn't know if he could say yes. He didn't even know if he could survive. He knew he was adaptable, but 70 years is a long time.

It only took Steve to be turned into a child with those pure unmasked eyes, for Tony to realise that Steve was so implausibly strong, and resilient; far more than any of them believed to be.

He had no problem being shot down by paparazzi for this child, this man, no problem carrying him around, no problem answering his many questions, not even a problem with all of this reminding him of his inexperience and lack of a model for good parenting.

The weakest people know the value of strength, and Tony knows now he has more things in common with Steve than he ever realised. Like Steve, he was just too stubborn to see it, not wanting to be like the complete opposite of what it is he grew up with.

Tony was a futurist.

Steve was from the past.

"Uncle Tony?" Steve asked, nudging at his shoulder. Tony blinked, eyes burning from staring blankly for so long while lost in his thoughts. "Somethin' the matter?" he questioned.

"Nope," Tony smiled, "Never better," he added ruffling the blonde's hair. The child grinned and giggled with relief before sliding off the piano bench. Tony followed and Steve stopped causing the man to nearly run into him.

"Let's make Tasha a card!"

"Like a get well card?"

"Yeah! Bucky makes em' for me when I'm in hospital! Don't tell him, but he ain't too good at drawin'" he grinned tugging at the billionaires hand. Tony snorted and let Steve lead him down the hallway and into his room. He grabbed crayons, paper and a few stickers from a colouring book Pepper had bought for him.

"How about we head down to my lab and work there?"

"Does it smell like Bruce's?"

Tony laughed and shook his head.

Once they were downstairs, he let Steve get to work, and he got to work on upgrades for JARVIS.

About an hour in, he turned on music only to jump when the child grabbed at his sleeve.

"Yeah?" he asked over it.

"Where's it come from?"

"Speakers in the walls and ceiling," Tony said circling a pen in his hand around the room lazily. He thought the child was gonna tell him to turn it off.

"Can we have pasta for dinner?" Steve asked suddenly, and then turned red from the blunt question. Tony snapped and the music shut off to the 6 year olds amazement and put on a thinking face. Steve's hair was ruffled and his eyes were big and pleading. He had a much too big plaid button down on and light blue jeans Pepper got him when she had gone shopping.

"Pasta?" Tony asked placing down the pen he had been tapping while thinking.

"Yeah, Pasta!" Steve smiled with a giggle. Tony grinned and bent forward to pick him up. He still weighed next to nothing. Maybe some pasta will do him some good.

"Where are your socks?" Tony said in mock annoyance. Steve pouted and looked ashamed, toes wiggling slightly. The billionaire hadn't noticed he wasn't wearing socks before, and Pepper would castrate him if she saw.

"I'm joking, but it is cold, and you have to put a jacket on if we are going out for pasta," Tony said looking at the boys drooping pants. "Put on a belt too," Tony snorted.

"Ok!" Steve grinned. He hopped of Tony's lap and scampered out of the lab and up the stairs. Tony couldn't help but grin.

"Sir, should I save your work?" JARVIS asked.

"Yea, and make sure Steve puts on socks before his boots too," he said standing up. The AI was smart enough to know that meant 'Keep a close eye on Steve, and tighten up security.' He yawned, stretched, snagged the card from off the floor and headed up the stairs himself. He changed into something a bit nicer than his work clothes and ran a hand through his hair so make an effort in flattening out the jutting pieces.

Jeans, sneakers and a button down was good enough for pasta. He strode into the kitchen, placed the card in the cabinet, and turned on the coffee maker. He jumped when thunder boom loudly from outside the tower. He swallowed and glanced out the window to see the god himself landing on the balcony.

"Where are you going? Thor just got here" asked an amused voice.

Tony turned around from the window to see Pepper.

"Steve wanted pasta, so I'm taking him out. I'm allowed right? Actually who cares, Fury can't say no to a kid who wants pasta."

"Are you talking about Steve or yourself?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very funny. And you know I'd take Thor, but I even I probably don't have enough money to support the amount of food he needs."

Thor walked in with a laughing Steve on his broad shoulders.

"Look who I found," the child said with glee. Despite the child on his shoulders and the smile on his face, Thor didn't look too happy himself, which was odd since he was usually rather cheery.

Guess what frost giant of a brother caused that?

"JARVIS?" Tony called.

"Young Mr. Rogers is indeed wearing socks," the AI rang trustfully.

Tony nodded and downed his coffee in one big gulp. He wiped at his mouth and grabbed his wallet, shoving it in his back pocket.

"Ready to go kid?" he asked. Steve nodded and climbed off of Thor (the god helped) and took Tony's hand once on the floor.

"Yep!"

"Anthony, there are matters of importance that need to be-"

"Hey, hey, head to Fury with that. He's the big cheese running this operation."

"Big cheese? I do not understand-"

"Sweetie, I'll get you to the helicarrier," Pepper chuckled, placing a small hand on the god's massive bicep. The genius knew she was refraining from squeezing it.

Tony smiled and Pepper had something in her free hand.

Steve's inhaler.

Right.

He took it with a silent thank you but a grumble left his lips. He put it in his pocket and they were off.

"Come on, we can take Tony's jet," Pepper laughed, the god following her like a lost puppy.

"But I am not in need of mechanical transportation."

"Perhaps you should keep a low profile due to your brother. And Coulson wanted to speak with me."

"Ah Son of Coul! But of course!"

Tony played Metallica in the car and Steve grinned widely, though the brunette wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Tony turned it down a little.

"So where do you wanna go kid?" he asked.

Steve shrugged.

"Somewhere with pasta," he reminded. Tony laughed and nodded. They went to some fancy Italian restaurant that Tony had been to before for a meeting for SI. They were seated quickly once the waitress realised it was Tony Stark.

Tony sat across from Steve in the booth. Their glasses were filled with water and they were given a few minutes to look over the menu.

"What are you gonna get?" Tony asked leaning over. He balanced his chin on his hand and smiled. He knew the answer.

"Pasta! With a meatball," he grinned happily.

"That sounds good!" Tony beamed. The child turned sideways in the booth and peered out. Tony shifted his gaze over to the general direction Steve was looking in. A piano player was playing a soft song over the murmur of the restaurant. The genius smirked.

"Maybe he'll let you play."

Steve's head whipped around and he looked hopefully at the billionaire. He could have it arranged. Why couldn't he? He was Tony Stark!

"Eat first though," Tony snorted amused at his eagerness. Steve nodded and shifted back in his seat. His feet were up and Tony didn't really mind. Kids would be kids.

"Thank you for takin' me ta' dinner Uncle Tony," Steve smiled. He had a nostalgic look in his eyes that no 6 year old should be able to pull off. Tony boyishly grinned and ruffled his hair across the table. They ordered (Steve fumbling to talk to the pretty waitress) and then Steve rolled his eyes when Tony flirted a little with the waitress.

"Wanna see something cool?" Tony asked. Steve nodded and leant forward.

"Ok just put your finger on the tip of your straw and pick it up out of the cup like this," Tony demonstrated. The liquid remained in the straw. Steve watched in amazement and wowed when Tony tilted his head back and lifted his finger letting the soda slip into his throat. He was driving so he wasn't drinking alcohol. Steve tried and to his utter amazement it worked.

"How?" he asked peering into the straw. He let it drop back into the cup.

"By placing your finger on the top of the straw it traps the air inside kind of like a vacuum," Tony explained in a more easier with less big words way. Steve, no matter how bright, was still just a kid.

Steve did it a couple of times until becoming fascinated by the salad dressing on the table. He was wondering why it was layered out.

"Why do they do that," Steve asked after shaking it a bunch. They both watched it settle back out before Tony answered.

"Different densities."

"Densities?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Almost like, ok here, you know how syrup is really thick and sticky?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

"Then water is really thin? Think of it as the syrup as always ending up on the bottom because it's thicker," Tony said.

"Oh I get it, kinda. It's ritzy though, that they do that," Steve said pushing the bottle away. Their food came, Tony having ordered the same thing to please the bony little blonde.

He ate with his fingers. Tony didn't bother to tell him to eat with a fork. He didn't care.

"My fingers don't get that part," Steve said watching fascinated as Tony used a spoon to twirl his pasta around the fork.

"Don't get what?" Tony asked pausing.

"That music book on your piano stand," Steve said wiggling his fingers. Despite eating with them they were rather clean, and so was his face. Tony loved how kid's minds wandered so aimlessly. Kids were an inspiration in a way to him.

"I still can't believe you can play Mozart," Tony said in wonder. Steve looked perplexed.

"Is that bad? I can stop-"

"No, no!" Tony said holding up a hand.

"Really?" Steve asked. Tony nodded with a grin. Steve slurped another long strand up and made a content noise.

"You're nicer than my father," Steve said softly. Tony wiped his mouth before leaning forward in question.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he'd yell when I played, but my mother liked it," he said softly.

"Well Steve, at age 6 and being able to play Mozart is a brilliant skill. Most adults have trouble playing those pieces and you play them like they're _Mary Had a Little Lamb_! It's a gift and you should embrace it!" Tony said trying to make a point. "Haven't we already discussed this?"

"What's embrace mean?"

"You shouldn't hold back."

Steve nodded and smiled again.

"That's another reason why I like you better, you are just a lot nicer in general," he said kindly, playing with the food in his plate, poking at the meatball. It was ridiculously large.

"Oh please this is all going to my ego."

Steve giggled at that knowing what ego had meant after Pepper had explained to him what it was.

"Do you think that man'll let me play?"

"Yeah, come on," Tony said getting up. Steve followed and grabbed his hand. They began to head towards the pianist.

"Uh excuse me?" Tony asked. He turned around, and the man smiled with slightly crooked teeth and peppered black hair hanging in front of wise green eyes.

"Why, you're Tony Stark! Pleasure to meet ya, what can I do for ya?" he asked with a slight accent, but Tony couldn't tell where he was from. He guessed Australia.

"My um, godson was wondering if he could try the piano?" Tony asked. He looked around and then back at the man.

"Of course and what's your name kiddo?" he asked. Steve hid behind Tony's leg, his face half covered by the genius's pant leg.

"Steve, mister," he said shyly. Tony laughed and placed a hand on his head.

"You like the piano then do ya?" the man asked. Steve nodded and smiled.

"Well, I have to use the restroom so you go ahead and play," he said getting up. Once the man shook Tony's hand and left, Steve climbed on to the piano chair. Tony leant against the piano and smiled.

"What should I play?" he asked quietly.

"How about one of your favourites," Tony suggested.

"You're so smart Uncle Tony," he laughed. He stared at the keys whole rubbing his hands against his thin thighs.

"How about Moonlight Sonata? My mother loves that. I play it for her every night, even if I mess up a bit," he said with a fond smile. Tony nodded anxious to hear the child play. He stared at the keys for a moment before letting his hands hover over them.

And he began to play.

Tony's mouth fell open. It was, _abnormal_.

Dynamics were in place, and it was played with beautiful accents and excellent accuracy. His fingers didn't fumble (at least not badly) and throughout the whole time he was playing the beautiful movement, he had a goofy grin on his face. People were beginning to look over and watch. Murmurs became louder when they realised that it was but a child playing a difficult level peace.

"I thought it was you playing," a murmured voice said. Tony jumped and turned to see the pianist watching with his eyes glued in Steve.

"Really? I can play, but haven't really in a while," Tony said crossing his arms and watching fondly as Steve's fingers danced flew across the keys blurring the simple sounds together to make a beautiful one.

"I can tell ya son, I have been a pianist for 35 years, and I still have difficulty playing pieces such as these, how old is he?" the peppered haired man asked.

"6, but his birthday is in July," Tony said and nearly passed out because he sounded like a gossiping mom. Steve had slowed down slightly now and was letting his fingers elongate the beauteous melody. It was almost breath taking.

"Godson, has somethin' happened to his parents?"

Tony bit his lip.

"They passed away," he lied (sort of).

"Friends of yours? I know you don't have siblings."

"Yeah." He guessed the man didn't watch a lot of TV, or nobody believed. He really had to stop lying so much.

The man was quiet watching Steve play. A few people had gotten up and were watching now. Slowly after a few minutes, Steve's fingers came to a rest. He lifted his hands and placed them in his lap. He gave his goofiest grin to Tony and the genius laughed. A few cameras flashed as Tony swept the child into his arms making kissy faces at him causing Steve to giggle and push him away laughing.

"A piano prodigy? I hear prodigy. Who's the mother Tony?"

"Cute little thing. Are you adopting?"

"Tony there has been arguments about the press conference, care to elaborate?"

Tony held Steve closer who was squinting at all of the cameras flashes and grimaced at their loud barks. He hid his face in Tony's neck and clutched at his shirt possessively. He hoped none of them were here to take him away like earlier. Tony was here though.

He'd protect him.

"No comment," Tony replied before walking off the pianos platform. He sat down at the table and informed the waitress to tell them to leave. Steve was sitting in his lap now, munching on pasta.

"People liked listening to you play, Steve," Tony said bouncing him up and down gently.

"Everything's different here," Steve said leaning his head back on Tony's much bigger chest to look up at him upside down.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked amused.

"I think people are just nicer in general here. Home, they were all rude and kicked me out. Bucky says it's because I wasn't supposed to be there but..." Steve trailed off slurping another long strand of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Be where?"

Steve was going to speak with his mouth full but stopped himself. He swallowed and drew patterns in the table with those talented fingers.

"At the theaters. We'd sneak in to see who, ya know to see who was workin'. Bucky liked the dames who'd sing. I guess I did too, they were nice. We got kicked out cause I'd play the piano," Steve said stretching against him.

So Steve was like a _Newsie_. He sold papers and snuck into theaters to catch a glimpse at women. How cute.

"Well, it's accepted here," Tony smiled. Great he was promoting breaking and entering.

"Accepted?"

"Welcomed, people like it," Tony explained gently. He picked up a napkin and wiped the child's face.

"I'm full," Steve mumbled.

"That's a shame, I was going to buy you a special desert!"

"Full of pasta I mean!" Steve rushed quickly. Tony laughed and nodded with a smile.

Tony worried. He worried because Steve's plate barely had a dent in it. The depression couldn't have been that hard on him, could it?

"Are you sure you can't eat any more?"

"Yeah, or I'll feel icky," he pouted. Tony chuckled and nodded. He called the waitress over an asked for the check. It was probably the least expensive meal he ate at this particular restaurant. He paid in cash and got up.

Steve asked to be carried.

"Out of breath?" Tony asked. Steve was quiet for a moment before nodding and looking up at him with those blue eyes. He sat Steve back down on the booth and knelt down. He took out the inhaler and uncapped it. He shook it and handed it to Steve. The child scowled and took a puff and held his breath for a minute. He took another puff and handed it back while holding his breath for 30 seconds.

"Better?" Tony asked capping the inhaler and popping it into his pocket.

"Yep!" Steve grinned. A few cameras had flashed again. He still asked to be carried. Tony sighed and smiled and pulled Steve up.

"You're comfy," Steve murmured. Tony chuckled and thanked the child.

"Where are we gonna go?" he asked.

"I was thinking ice cream? How does that sound?" Tony asked. Steve nodded and Tony opened the car door letting him inside.

"Buckle up," Tony reminded. Steve nodded with a determined look on his face. He grinned when he accomplished his task and Tony couldn't help but chuckle. That was such a Cap expression.

"What's your favourite?"

"Hmm?" Tony hummed pulling out of the parking lot.

"Flavour? Mines vanilla," Steve smiled. Tony chuckled. Of course it was.

"I like chocolate," Tony said grinning. Steve scrunched his nose and Tony couldn't think he could be any cuter.

"Ew! Chocolate? Why?"

"Why not?" Tony challenged. That kept Steve quiet for a while, trying to figure out a response. He was tapping his fingers against his knee with a confused look on his face.

"Well don't hurt yourself thinking about it!" Tony joked.

"I don't like Mozart," Steve mumbled. That made Tony snicker. The kid sure changed topics quickly. Ice cream to Mozart? Did he have ADHD? Nah, he probably just wasn't used to being around kids and the way they behaved.

"Whys that?"

"He has a weird mind. Almost backwards," Steve mumbled. He tapped his fingers against his knees again and that's when Tony realized what he was doing. He was making chords and playing movements.

"Well he liked to challenge people."

"Did you _know_ Mozart?" Steve asked innocently.

"I'm not that old!" Steve grimaced at the shout and Tony sighed. "Steve I'm joking around with you. Loosen up!"

"So you did know him?"

"No. I meant I wasn't actually- never mind. But no. I didn't know him," Tony stumbled, a bit flustered.

"Oh. Ok," Steve said looking out the window.

After a few minutes of quietness Tony glanced over at Steve to see him blowing in the glass and drawing pictures.

"What are you drawing?"

Steve connected the lines and it drew an ugly looking smiley face. There were musical notes above the face.

"Look its Mozart!"

Tony nearly swerved off the road from laughing so hard.

"Steve you are by far the best kid I have ever known."

Steve smiled and there was something warm and fuzzy in his eyes. He looked absolutely content and not an ounce less.

"Thank you Uncle Tony, that means a lot," Steve smiled.

"You're good at thanking," Tony said after a moment of silence. Cap was always sincere when he spoke. Whether it was orders, apologies, thanks, pleasures, he was always sincere.

"My mother says if you are going to say somethin' ta' someone you care bout' you gotta always mean it."

"Your mother is a very smart person Steve," Tony smiles affectionately. So Steve's cares about him? Well, he certainly cared about the little tyke, and the man he actually was. More so than he should too.

"Oh we're here!" Steve exclaimed waiting for the car to turn off before unbuckling. He sped out and Tony squeaked quickly following not wanting to lose him. He took Steve's hand and the child smiled excitedly.

"Don't run like that ok?" Tony scolded gently. Steve nodded in understanding, or at least Tony hoped.

Tony got Steve ice cream who was now sitting on a bench licking it happily. Tony chuckled watching him devour it.

"I haven't had ice cream in a while," Steve admits leaning against Tony's arm lazily.

"Yeah?"

"The old lady down the hall from us used ta' make it but she passed away. We never got ice cream. It was nickels and dimes."

Tony didn't know what that was like. He always got what he wanted. If he didn't, he'd make it. That's why had made Dummy, to make toast.

He likes to tell himself that's the reason why he made the dumb robot.

"Oh I see. Well for as long as you're with me, getting ice cream should never be a problem," Tony smiled. Steve licked his lips and nodded happily.

When he was done he was looking pretty tired.

"Ready to go home kid?" he asked. Steve nodded yawning quietly into Tony's neck where he had curled up. "Ok," Tony chuckled. He drove with Steve in his lap (slowly and actually obeyed traffic laws) and when they arrived home, Steve was awake again. He had fallen asleep during sometime after they left the ice cream place.

"Why don't you go change into pajamas," Tony suggested. Steve nodded scampering down the hallway.

"JARVIS."

"My attention is on young Mr. Rogers and the security of the tower."

He turned to see Clint.

"Hawkass! How's Tash?" he asked turning to press the on button to bring the coffee machine to life. Clint had spent all day there since 2, so basically 4 and a half hours. Tony felt bad for anybody who had to stay on the helicarrier longer than 1.

"She's doing fine. Pepper's in California by the way. She had a meeting to go to."

"So, Fury wants her out of the way?"

"At the moment, yeah, I think its best. How's Steve?"

"Good, _was_ horrible, but I think it's all out of his system at the moment," Tony shrugged taking out a mug.

"Now? Coffee now? Really?" Clint asked amused.

"Of course! And being as gracious as I am, I'm making you a cup too, because no offense, you look like shit."

"Oh yes, because that wasn't offensive."

"Uncle Tony?" Steve asked from the door way of the kitchen. Both men's eye's landed on the child in a much too big shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Yeah kid?" Tony asked.

"Water?" Tony nodded taking a glass from the cabinet and pressing it under the dispenser in the fridge. "I have somethin' for ya' Clin!" Steve exclaimed, "Well for you ta' give ta' Tasha."

"Oh a present, she _loves_ presents," Clint snickered quietly. Tony handed the kid the glass and watched him drink it gratefully while getting the card out from the cabinet where he put it for safe keeping.

He handed it to the archer and he looked at with a small smile on his tired face. It was a little sloppy (hey the kid was 6 and couldn't draw too well yet) but Steve had very neat hand writing. It was a get well card that said something along the lines of 'I miss you, and I hope you feel better'.

"That's real sweet kid," Clint grinned kneeling down next to him.

Steve simply blushed and the agent snickered punching his shoulder playfully. "You my little man, are a keeper. Natasha will love this."

"You think so?"

"Yep, and I bet Thor will like it too. He likes you, you know. You'll get to see him tomorrow once he's done talking to the sketchy guy with the eye patch about a few things. You remember him right?"

Steve nodded nervously but replied with, "Neat." Tony snorted, and handed Clint a mug once he straightened. Bruce walked in with a bag, tensed slightly upon seeing Tony and Steve, but then smiled.

"Here," he said placing it on the counter. "Clothes, guns and booze. Anything else?"

"Nah. Thanks for getting me Nat's stuff though Brucey, real sweet of you," the archer said overly kind.

"Yeah yeah, well think of it as an apology for the blue snot."

"Oh yeah, Fury was not happy about Loki breaking in Tony."

"I knew you were gonna blame it on me."

"What can I say Iron Ass, it's what I do."

"I'll take that coffee back now."

Clint gulped it down in five long slurps and burped upon placing the mug down. Steve laughed at that and the man grinned and swooped to pick him up.

"Ah, man. Nat really misses you too kid, and Coulson. They both say hi."

"Hi," he said jokingly. Clint grinned and blinked as Steve leant in closer to whisper in his ear.

Tony and Bruce exchanged looks at the inaudible whispers and the flush that showed at the tips of Clint's ears and neck.

"Sure thing," he said, voice nearly breaking. "I'll be going now. See you all later," he said, placing Steve down and waving. He grabbed the bag, shouted 'Caw caw' and slipped out of the room.

"What did you say Steve?" Bruce asked amused.

"I told him to kiss Natasha for me too," the child giggled.

Tony thought he busted something for laughing so hard. Steve stood there confused, looking at the two laughing men.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cry, that is gold. Steve you are the best," Tony hooted.

"We owe Cap a huge thank you if he manages to get them to kiss and realise they need to start dating and stop being idiots," Bruce chuckled, rubbing at his cheek tiredly, feeling the stubble.

Today just really knocked them all out.

"Alright, enough of that," Tony said rubbing at his watering eyes, "Bed time?"

The child simply yawned and shook his head.

"Alright, whatever you say soldier," Tony snorted picking him up and holding him over his shoulder.

"Wait, Uncle Tony!" the child shrieked with laughter, "Good night Bruce!" he called waving as Tony carried him down the hallway away from the doctor.

He waved slowly, a fond smile on his face.

"Night, Captain," he murmured, wishing happy dreams to his friend.

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Notes: Phew that was long! I guess it makes up for me not updating in a while. I promised you Thor and here he is! He'll have a bigger part in the next chapter. I bet you all think I HATE Thor. But I PROMISE I DON'T. He's one of my favourites. There shall be some BONDING of Steve and Thor btw. JUST A HEADS UP MWAHAHA. _

_Thank you all so much for the incredible words and praises, they make me so happy. Honestly, it's so great to read them and see you lot enjoying the story! Also, again, I hope I'm not upsetting anybody too much since this will not be a Stony story. Go read my OTHER story if you like Stony. That's really I can do to help. _

_Happy holidays all! (fan art as a present PERHAPS?) _

_Ta!_

_~rousey_


	9. Chapter 9

_Forgive a girl for a late update?_

_._

_._

_._

_9) _

"So did you get Steve's kiss?"

"What?"

_Damn Clint has got no balls._

"Never mind."

"You fed him ice cream?"

_Fuck you Clint._

"It wasn't a lot."

"He's lactose intolerant."

"Will you get off it already? He was fine! I made sure he didn't have too much. Jesus, brush up on your info, he's allowed to have a little," Tony retorted. The magazine in her lap had the latest story on the 'Not So Fatherly Figure and Mystery Child'. The picture was of him carrying Steve on his hip, and the child's head was tucked into where his shoulder connected with his neck. His attention was on Steve and the blonde was smiling. It was almost too sweet, and Tony didn't like staring at it for too long.

It was too real.

"What were you doing dragging him out with you. That was irresponsible, especially with Loki and everything that's-"

"I _dragged_ him out with me? Dragged? He _asked_ to go out. And since when am I responsible? I threw responsible out the window along with my virginity when I was 15 to a girl named Angelina," Tony pointed out as he waved his hand around. The other was busy texting Pepper who was wondering why he and Steve were plastered on the front of every magazine known to man.

Natasha sighed, arms resting at her sides now instead of folded across her chest like before.

"Is he okay?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I can manage to take care of something that breathes for more than 24 hours."

"I assisted Pepper in throwing out several plants from your shop last week."

"Plants don't count."

"Just shut up, I'm injured," she grumbled, pinching the bridge of her small nose. He was going to comment about why, since she was Russian, she didn't have a big nose, but decided to keep it to himself. He adjusted how he sat in his chair though, legs uncrossing and then crossing again before leaning back.

"Can't they make these chairs more comfortable?" he whined.

"Really. You're going to whine, really?"

He clicked his mouth shut and muttered something about a deep ache in his butt from the horrible plastic chairs.

"Where is Steve anyway?"

"He's hanging with Thor and Coulson down, somewhere," he trailed off as his phone buzzed once more.

"I'm going to guess that's Pepper?"

"Oh look at you, going all Sherlock Holmes on me," he sneered, tucking the phone away in his pocket.

She snickered and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, now that I know you aren't dying, I can go get Steve and let him visit, and you got his card right? Might want to mention that too, since he put blood, sweat and tears into that thing. Honestly, kids a hard worker-"

"You don't have to tell me that," Natasha chuckled quietly. The card was perched on the side table, standing up in all its glory next to the ugly pink pitcher of water. "Anything else happen while I've been stuck here?"

"Well, about Steve's dad being a dick? Yeah, I'm getting some pretty good evidence that he was."

"What'd he say _Watson_?"

A humourless laugh. Clint, if anybody, would be the Watson to her Holmes.

"Nothing in particular, I'm just getting that, vibe, you know?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm going to go, get him now."

He left quietly. Dads were an iffy subject now more than ever.

Steve had hinted all this morning about wanting to visit Natasha and say hi and see if she was okay. Tony pretended he hadn't noticed, simply because he really just hated the helicarrier with every fiber of his being, and then some. He didn't want to leave the house, because reporters were watching him likes hawks, and he didn't feel like being ambushed by Loki the minute he stepped out of the house.

Later on, deciding to be playful, Tony had snuck up on the child while he was playing the piano and poked his sides. The child shrieked and very nearly had a heart attack. He forgot that Steve was still jumpy. Since he had looked about ready to cry, Tony frantically said they could visit Natasha and the child perked right up.

Bruce, who had heard Steve's scream from his bedroom and came running, yelled at Tony as well.

So really, he had no choice but to take the kid for a visit.

He scratched at his ear as he walked down the hallway, smiling at the memory of this morning, staring at the ground as he did so. Once reaching the cafeteria where he had dropped Steve off with Coulson earlier, he strode in and found Thor immediately.

The guy was a God, and about 3 feet taller than everyone in the room.

"Hey blondie," Tony greeted the God, who nodded in return. Steve was drawing in his colouring books with Thor.

"Uncle Tony!" the child squealed as he lifted the sketch book up for the engineer to see.

It was a picture of Thor battling Loki.

By the looks of it, Steve's colouring was better than Thor's. Upon looking further, Tony noted that there were several crayons broken on the table. Well, crayons were for toddlers and kids, not thunder gods.

"Thor promised ta' keep me safe!" the child smiled happily, "Just like everyone else!"

"Indeed I have child," Thor grinned, tugging the child into his lap and then swiftly lifting him into the air with ease, "And any threat will be dauntlessly dealt with."

"Like Loki?"

Tony saw Thor's hesitance.

Though the trickster might be a monster, evil, and a major pain in the arse 24/7, he was still Thor's little brother.

"Even Loki," he said resignedly.

The child giggled, and the frown that had been on the blondes tired face quirked up at the edges and he grinned at the careless laughter. He swung the little boy around before placing him back on his lap.

"Want to go see Natasha?" Tony asked placing a hand on his hip. He had dropped the kid off with a waiting Coulson upon arrival, Thor towering behind him, who was following him around like a lost puppy a half an hour ago. Natasha had been sleeping when he entered, and he let her be, and only when he accidentally set off an alarm system while fooling around did she awaken.

The 6 year old looked to Thor who smiled and nodded, letting him slide from his lap. Thor stood as well, deciding to come visit their favourite assassin (Clint would be appalled) for a little while.

The child slipped his tiny hand into the engineers and he led the 6 year old and the god away from the cafeteria. Tony glanced back at Thor who was minding wear he was walking, and studied his face for 2.5 seconds before paying attention to what Steve was asking.

Thor looked his age. That was really saying something, considering he was over a thousand or something like that. The little false trail Loki had laid out for him had most likely been tiring.

"No, the toasters here don't sing like at home," Tony snorted, pressing his hand to the Steve's shoulder, guiding him so he didn't walk into anyone. "If I'm here any longer, I'll make them sing though," he mumbled.

They got to medical, and walked through cautiously, because it seemed every supply closet had thrown up in the hallways. When Steve tripped over a wire, Tony swooped down and lifted him.

"You know, it's really a hazard to have copious amounts of shit everywhere," he snapped at a nurse, rubbing the child's ankle. She looked affronted by his words and he rolled his eyes.

"It was gross amounts Nat, thought my brain was falling out of my head."

Oh Clint was visiting again.

"What brain?" Tony snorted as he knocked on the door. Steve squirmed in the man's arms and Tony let him go.

"Tasha," the child sniffled, running past Clint and to her bedside. The scene seemed all too familiar, and that sat wrongly with Tony. He wondered if Steve would remember any of this when he was returned back to normal. Obviously, things wouldn't be normal for a while, but it'd be even more awkward if the soldier remembered everything. He had bathed with him for god's sake!

"The one you've just managed to give a head ache by simply walking in," Clint dead panned.

"W-was so s-scared," Steve hiccupped, pulling himself on to the bed with a bit of a struggle. Once he was successfully on the bed, he collapsed against the women who seemed too shocked to care. The soft shaky voice repeating 'red' over and over again belonged to Steve as he prodded at Natasha uselessly.

"Hey," Natasha said quickly, grabbing his little cold hands in her own, "I'm fine, see?" she said revealing the bandages. "I'm all better."

She looked up at Steve's face and was panicked to see thick streams of tears trickling down his flushed face. She was an assassin, not a nanny.

That didn't mean she couldn't handle kids, she just wasn't used to it. Where was Coulson? He dealt with new recruits and Clint all day.

"Not again," Tony sighed quietly, pressing a hand to his cheek.

"I'm fine," Natasha hushed gently, pulling the child into her arms, "Even better now that you're here. I don't want you crying," she said gently. She cradled his head with one hand and pressed the other to his back, rubbing it, feeling his spine beneath the Hulk t-shirt he was wearing.

He sniffled a few more times before rubbing at his eyes. When he pulled back, his eyelashes were clumped together and his lids were red and puffy.

"Better?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. He nodded and looked back at the three men in the room, and smiled shyly.

"I liked your card by the way," Natasha added.

He proceeded to blush and stumble his way through words causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, now that that's over," Tony sighed, sitting down in a chair. He whined and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"How do you fair, Lady Natasha?" Thor asked, crossing his arms.

"I've been in better shape, but I've also been in worse," she shrugged.

"What was Clint complaining about before?" Tony asked, picking up the water pitcher and twisting the cap.

"The blue goop coming out of my nose," Clint grumbled. He raised an eyebrow at Tony, watching him struggle to open the top of the pitcher.

"What are you doing you idiot?"

"Opening this pitcher."

They all watched him struggle with it for a moment before Natasha leant forward and snatched it from his hands.

"It twists the other way you oaf," she snorted, "And this is the genius who invented the iron man armor," she added under her breath. She handed the pitcher back and he stared at it for a long moment, flabbergasted.

"You know, what if I was in your spot, on that hospital bed right there, dying of thirst, in delirium for god's sake, and all I need was a damned drink of water but no, they got to make it complicated," Tony rambled throwing his hands up into the air. It caused Steve to giggle, and the annoyance on the genius's face twitched slightly.

"It's so if it falls on the ground it doesn't spill everywhere and create a problem."

"If I were in the hospital you'd have much worse problems than spilt water."

He put the pitcher down, no longer wanting water.

"You are impossible," Clint laughed, shaking his head.

"You know, you are not the first person to say that."

"Let me guess, Pepper?"

"And Rhodey, Cap, Bruce, Fury, Coulson, JARVIS, the Senator, Maria, Natasha, the list goes on and on," Tony said, counting off his fingers.

"Speaking of things impossible, do you have any info on Loki?" a voice rang. The people in the room turned to see Coulson standing there, amused.

"Hiya Coul!" Steve called waving.

"Hello Steve," Phil smiled, taking a hand from his pocket to wave back, "I see you've finally got to see Natasha."

The child hummed happily, replying, "Yep! She's real strong."

"Oh, I know," Phil chuckled. He turned to Thor who stood there, rather awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, finding the little bastard already would be nice," Tony sighed, leaning back in the chair so it balanced on just two legs. "And getting Cap back to his spangley self."

Natasha eyed him for a moment before looking back at Phil, whose attention was towards the Norse god in the room.

"There isn't much more I can say," Thor shook his head, "When Loki does not wish to be found, he goes to great lengths in order to be hidden well. Even as small children, it was always difficult to find him."

"Thank you, for that _delightful_ anecdote, but we need to find him sometime soon. Where could Horns and Thorns be hiding? I mean, last time he was in an abandoned warehouse, pretty cliché if you ask me-"

"No one's asking you," Clint snapped pugnaciously.

"Well, mark me as offended!"

"Good!"

"Will you two please shut up?" Natasha barked. Tony and Clint looked to her and scowled.

Tony muttered 'Make me' under his breath. Natasha was about to say something when Phil spoke.

"We need Cap back sooner than I thought," he groaned, rubbing at his temples.

"Don't you think we know that?" Clint retorted, "We probably would have had Loki by now if he was here!"

"Who's Cap?" The adults looked down at their Captain for a moment, realizing that the child looked a bit bug-eyed by their yelling. "It's just, you say that name lots, so I was jus' wonderin'…" The child trailed off, itching at his hand nervously when no one spoke.

"Captain America," Tony replied.

"The one in the American flag? Where's he?"

Oh Steve knew plenty of Captain America, and was convinced he was the best of all the Avengers (he said Iron Man was his second favourite). The coloring books Pepper had bought Steve never said who exactly he was, partially because no one knew yet that Steve Rogers was Captain America.

After the fight with Loki in New York City, there had been speculation and questions about who exactly the handsome blonde dressed up as Captain America. Surely, Steve Rogers, the old war hero, couldn't be _alive_ right? Fury, along with Steve, weren't too sure whether the world was ready to know about what happened just yet. They weren't sure they'd believe what happened, and Steve didn't want his face plastered on every magazine with the word FRAUD in capital letters beneath it.

So S.H.I.E.L.D covered it up.

They're good at doing that type of stuff.

"Loki has him," Clint explained, "And we're trying to get him back."

"Why's Loki want him?"

"Well, I wish we knew," Tony shrugged, "It'd make things plenty easier."

"I actually might know of a thing or two," Thor interjected.

"Well, would you like to share with the class?" Clint asked placing a hand on his hip. "Thought you had no more to say."

"Well, on Loki's whereabouts yes, but his cause, that is different."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Coulson asked stoically, placing a hand in his dress pants pocket.

"I thought it wise to share with the 'class', as Clint so eloquently put it," Thor responded.

"Whoa! Sass master! You just got dissed by a god, Robin Hood," Tony snickered jerking his thumb back at Thor.

"Can someone please shut Stark up before I strangle him?"

"Well?" Natasha asked, once again ending their bickering.

"I confronted a witch upon my travels, and I questioned her about the enchantment Loki has placed on our Captain, and she knew quite a bit about it."

"Magic, I will never not hate it," Tony muttered under his breath. He watched Steve's hands play with Natasha's curls, and smiled to himself. That was just down right cute.

"She explained that it was a curse usually given to those who relied too much on someone, or something. The being that places the curse upon another has to have a specific time, or some sort of action that will rebound the said curse, and return what has been changed, back to normal. The curse will not work without a rebound. It's only meant to cause a bit of trouble."

"Well what good does that do?" Clint droned, "That point in time could be years from now, and I think none of us want to bring Cap back into another new world since he's barely gotten used to this one."

"I know my brother, and though he finds joy in things such as this, he would not bother dragging it out longer than need be," Thor answered, "He will get tired of this."

"So you're saying it's something we have to realise then, not a specific point in time?" Natasha probed.

"I am almost certain," Thor nodded.

"Well we can't go on a hunch," Tony responded sharply.

"What else do we have to go on?"

"When Loki tried to take Cap," Natasha started, "He was beginning to say how long it'd take for him to return to normal. If you think about it, his plan to take Cap wasn't very thought through. Yes, he got the three of you busy, and got me alone while I was injured, but he didn't remember JARVIS. That or he doesn't understand Tony's AI enough to realise he'd help with security."

She prayed for a moment, the child in her lap didn't realise they were talking about him. He simply continued to play with her curly hair, oblivious to their words. Or, he wasn't reading into them anyways.

"You think he was trying to hint at when we'd get our Cap back?"

Natasha nodded.

"Unfortunately, I didn't see it at the time. I did notice, however, that he had purposely brought up caring about team mates."

"Nat," Clint murmured and she shook her head to stop him right there.

"We, being the Avengers, need a leader. Loki's short dominion over New York City proved that more than ever. We worked better as a team, and got more done as soon as we got in sync with one another."

"What? So Loki's trying to teach us a lesson about playing nice?" Tony asked, eyebrow rising.

"Exactly. But more importantly, that right there confirms the fact that we have to realise, or do something. There isn't a specific date we're just going to find Cap back to normal."

"We care about the guy already, so obviously," Clint paused, scratching at his neck, "That isn't the thing we have to come to terms with."

"Daddy issues perhaps?"

"Loki could care less about my dad," Tony responded sharply at Coulson's words. "I personally think he's just screwing with us. Getting back at us for kicking him of his throne. It's gonna be something stupid we have to do. Like dance nude with the American flag or something."

Steve snorted.

"What if it's successfully doing something without Cap?" Clint asked, "I mean, as a team still."

"Well no one was in charge last time, and look how well that turned out," Natasha sighed pointing to her side. "We can't keep having Coulson babysitting."

"Are we going to ignore the fact that Loki's little shrink ray act was originally supposed to be for me? That Cap pushed me out of the way, and that Loki said that this was better than what he had planned. That's basically him saying, 'Wow I screwed them up more than I meant too. Yay for me'."

"Starks got a point," Coulson agreed, shifting on his feet, "It has to do with working without someone you guys need, but he's probably just doing this to get back at you, and that was a bonus."

"I'm needed? Thanks Coulson," Tony said, placing a hand over his heart, "But yeah, that's what I was getting at. Loki hates me, and it'd be a lot harder for you guys to put up with me than Cap. And face it, you guys need the Iron Man."

Natasha and Clint rolled their eyes.

"Yeah we need you like a fish needs air."

"He isn't planning anything bigger," Thor said quietly effectively cutting them off before the bickering started, "Others would know, there would be word in other realms if he were planning something and this was only a mere distraction. He never works alone."

"Well that's good to know," Clint sighed, "Hopefully not another alien invasion for a while."

"Hopefully," Tony agreed for once.

"I think Tony is right," Thor said after a moment of silence. That really got everyone to look at the thunder god.

"Really?" Clint asked, genuinely shocked.

"So he's just busting our balls then?" Tony asked.

"Excuse me?"

"He's just fooling around, right?" Natasha translated for the confused god.

"Yes, and the fact we lost our dear Captain in the process was a, a bonus."

A rather loud song, like guitars being murmured, rang causing the child to jump in Natasha's lap.

"What's that?"

"Just my phone kid," Tony smiled playfully, pulling it from his pocket. He expected it to be Pepper, but Bruce's picture was on the screen.

"What's up green machine?"

"I think I know where Loki is."

.

.

.

_Authors Notes: So, good? So terribly sorry for not updating. The wifi in my building went down because of minor storm we had, and I had a severe case of writers block. Also, to all you PEOPLE MESSAGING ME MEAN THINGS BECAUSE THIS ISN'T A STONY STORY I'D LIKE TO POINT OUT I HAVE ANOTHER STORY FULL OF STONY ONE SHOTS on here. That is all. _

_Thanks for the lovely reviews and support!_

_Ta!_

_~rousey_


	10. AUTHORS NOTE (I'm so sorry)

Authors Note:

Alright guys. I know you saw that I updated, and I now I feel horrible for getting you all so excited.

I've been trying to upload this new chapter for a while now, but the universe has decided to go against my and give my computer a virus. That's right, a very creepy virus.

It's playing random commercials even though I have no tabs open, and the web cam was going on and off (it now has a piece of paper taped over it because I'm afraid I've been hacked). I got the Blue Screen of Death like four times, shut down my computer twice and I even restored it but nothing is working. Its bugging out.

So here I am, on notepad on my fathers iPad writing out a note to you guys saying it might be a while till the next update. I'm so sorry and I'm doing everything in my power to try and get my computer fixed so I can at least get my files off of it and continue with the story. I feel so bad for all of you who've been waiting for an update, but I honestly can't do anything until I get my possesed computer fixed and running again.

I thank you all dearly for the support, reviews, suggestions, and not giving up on my story because of the late updates. I PROMISE I'M NOT GIVING UP. I HAVE THE CHAPTER WRITTEN ON MY COMPUTER, I JUST HAVE TO BE ABLE TO OPEN WORD PROCESSOR ON MY COMPUTER. I PINKY PROMISE ITS DONE.

Also, if any of you have EXPERIENCED SIMILAR ISSUES WITH THEIR COMPUTER PLEASE MESSAGE ME.

Thank you all very much, and once again I am terribly sorry.

-rousey


	11. Chapter 10

He watched them run around like chickens with their heads cut off.

In school he remembered (however long ago that may be) that the teachers always had them organized in class, and tried to at least keep them _together_ in the hallways. Here, on this ship-like structure, men and women were running every which way, barking out orders, numbers, and having silly arguments with one another.

So who was playing teacher at the moment, because it certainly wasn't the scary man with an eye patch?

Steve swallowed, feeling much smaller than the bullies at school, or his father, ever made him feel. He was surrounded by long legs running past him, seeming as if they all forgot he was there. He wasn't particularly needy, but he didn't have _anyone_ at the moment, not even Bucky by his side. He wondered if the man with the dark hair and sad eyes would come back. He had a funny name, but he certainly wasn't a funny guy.

He watched people run by, fingers on their ears, and he blinked again. Why were they doing that? He itched at his wrist where a tight bracelet was wrapped around it. It was sleek, and looked like something the men in the small opera houses wore in the front rows. It glowed a dark red, and he stared at it, never noticing the light before. He was sure it had been green earlier when he was sitting with Coulson watching TV.

He opened his mouth to call for Tony, only to have a hand take his own. He looked up in alarm on to see Coulson, smiling down at him assuredly. The light was now green.

"I've got you, no worries," he replied to the child's unasked question.

"Why's everyone so crazy?" he asked. Coulson led him away from the command center of the helicarrier and down a much quieter hallway. Phil was quiet, just walking with the child in the hall.

"You see, your Uncle Tony, Clint, Thor and Natasha are going after Loki."

"Isn't that dangerous?" the child asked in alarm, hand tightening on the agents. Coulson chuckled, nodding. Of course it was, and sometimes Coulson had his doubts when the team would rush into a building, another country, another _world_ even, wondering if they'd all come back okay. He wasn't able to have a family for certain reasons (his job) but these chaotic kids (though Thor was a thousand and something years his senior) were his responsibility, and the closest thing had had to one.

And he felt slightly guilty for letting Natasha go into the field again given the state of her body. She was tough, but sometimes one can only take so much.

"Well of course, but that's part of their job. They're superheroes remember?"

Steve hummed and nodded, shrugging his small shoulders.

"So Loki, the bad guy..."

"Yes?"

"What did he do again?"

Coulson was quiet again, and the child wondered if he had said something wrong.

"He took away our Captain, remember? Our team can't function very well without a leader."

"Oh yeah," he paused, "I thought Uncle Tony was Captain now?"

Coulson laughed at the absurdity of the question. His amusement was short lived when he realised that Tony _had_ taken on the title of Captain for the time being, even if they weren't as efficient or respectful. Their missions had been sloppy, and the press was all over it.

_Where Is Captain America? _

_Avengers Avenge Captain America!_

_Has America Lost Its Soldier?_

_America, Morals Dropping Since the 40's!_

Coulson wondered if some people seriously thought that he was gone, or that he abandoned them. It was one of the reasons why he hated the media so much. Their ability to take the purest image seem dreadful with rumors and lies was too easy of a job, not to mention a distasteful and disrespectful one at that.

He didn't understand how some people could talk down the very men and women saving their lives on a day to day basis.

"He is second in charge," Coulson answered, "But the team works better with our Captain present."

"Captain America must be real strong!"

"That he is, in more ways than one," Coulson agreed, bobbing his head once.

"Where are we goin'?"

"Just for a walk while things calm down a bit," he said shrugging, "You like walks?"

"Yeah! Me and Bucky walk 'round a lot. Usually at night, when things are quiet and our parents are sleepin'," he explained. It was strange, thinking about Brooklyn being quiet at night, and that it was normal for a child to run around the streets with his friends. New York City was the city that never slept.

"Good. I'm glad you like them," Coulson responded ruffling his hair. He took the child's hand back once more and the 6 year old smiled.

….

"Well, where the fuck did that come from? I don't care how you do it, but deal with them," Fury said calmly, though the vein in his neck was popping out again.

"Well, given that they're popping out of nowhere, I'd say they aren't from around here," Clint grumbled, shooting another suited _thing_ in the face. "On your left Nat!"

Natasha side stepped, adding in a bit of torque and kicked the alien flat on to its back. She only grimaced a little bit at the strain it put on her side. She gave him a tight smile, understanding why he was watching her like a hawk (living up to his name surely) but she's been in worse condition before.

Still, it was sweet of him.

And then she punched another thing in the face, sending it tumbling back, trying to regain its footing.

Obviously, these things weren't from earth, because the sounds coming out of their mouth definitely _weren't_ human. The masks over their faces hid what it was they looked like, but it _sounded_ like they were human-type bugs. The way they moved reminded Tony of a snake, lithe and languid, like they had no bones, but obviously, by the sound they made when they were hit, they did.

The armor they wore was light, but durable, and JARVIS calculated their weak spots were their sides and shoulders from the way they moved and how they reacted when they were hit.

"This just in! Report, I'm reporting! This just in! The fucking bastards can teleport. Take out the devices on their arms, I'm reporting it!" Clint said hurriedly, watching the alien slap at its arm and disappear into thin air.

So that's how Loki had gotten out of their so quickly the first time.

Oh well that explained where they were coming from. He'd have to pick over the device later to see if he could get any info out of it.

He flew by, watching as Thor lit up a group he had rounded up with lightening.

"Where the hell is this abdominal snow man?" Tony grunted as an alien jumped on to his back.

Oh yeah, they could also jump like thirty feet. _Definitely_ bug related.

He quickly shook it off and landed next to Thor who was growling at approaching enemies.

"Anybody actually see him yet?" he called over the linked, "J. you picking up on anything?"

"Heat signatures, or lack of I should say, suggest that he's here, sir."

"Suggest is a very fickle thing," Tony mumbled, turning his head every which way, trying not to be caught off guard. He wasn't used to not having Steve near him. They had always watched each other's back, and without him here, Tony had lost a bit of self-assurance while fighting. He yelped as an alien pounced onto him from behind. _Another_ yelp left his mouth as Thor ripped it off and literally chucked it aside with a snarl.

"Did Bruce actually see him?" Natasha asked, flipping back, twisting the arm of her attacker back as she went.

"Well, we can't exactly ask him, now can we?" Clint snorted, watching the Hulk throw a guy into a group of other guys knocking them all down.

"Strike!" Tony joked at Bruce's victorious roar.

"Quit fooling around!" Fury scolded, "This is the first chance we've had in a while in getting our Captain back! Do not screw this up!"

"Aright, alright, no need to get your panties in a bunch, I'm on it," Tony replied loosely, hitting an alien with a repulsor blast.

He shot off into the sky, kicking off the alien that had latched its hands around his ankle. He circled around the area, reading the heat signatures as he went. Loki really was theatrical sometimes. He had to do this on Ellis Island, right?

"Where are these little fuckers coming from?" he mumbled to himself, not paying attention to where he was flying. "Yikes!" he yelped, nearly colliding into the torch of the Statue of Liberty.

More importantly where was Loki? Bruce had said he saw Loki on the news behind a reporter, on Ellis Island, walking by in casual clothing.

Soon after the people at SHIELD had gotten ahold of the news cast, they watched it over; freeze framed it, and cleared up the image.

It was a remarkably quick process, and during it the bug-like freaks were terrorizing tourists and New Yorkers on Ellis Island.

It was in fact, Loki. It was a 94% match. Well 94% of a fact.

The Avengers were having a hard time believing that right about now, since it's been an hour and there still was no sign of the black haired trickster.

"I'm getting tired of this guy's shit," Clint shouted, stabbing a particular bothersome alien in the chest with an arrow, "I'm an avenger, not a fucking exterminator!"

"Quit your squawking chickadee, I'm working on it," Tony sniped, grabbing an alien climbing up the side of the statue. "But this is getting to be a pain in the ass."

"You're telling me," Natasha said, slightly out of breath.

"Stark!" Fury called in.

"Yes dear?" he grunted, tossing another guy in the air, only to have the Hulk swat it down like a fly. Tony couldn't help but snicker.

"We need someone back at base; some of those guys you're fighting are on board here."

"What?" Clint exclaimed looking up into the sky.

"I'm on my way," Tony said darkly.

"Yeah we've got things handled here, totally," Clint griped, "Just leave us for dead why don't you!"

"Hash Tag Not My Problem! This is why I'm not Captain!" he said saluting in the sky down at Clint.

"I'm gonna beat his stupid hipster ass!" he shrieked as he was tackled to the ground.

….

"Coulson-?"

"He's with me sir."

"It better stay that way."

Coulson picked Steve up, causing the child to gasp in alarm and hurried down the hall with him. The gun that was attached to his hip in a holster was now in his free hand, frightening Steve just a bit.

"Is the bad guy here?" he whispered, clutching the agent's suit jacket tighter.

"Maybe," he responded in a whisper. He hurried around a corner, gun in front of him, leading the way. Suddenly a chilly gust of air blew up against him from behind. He turned to look back, swallowing, relieved only slightly to see no one there. He felt the blonde's eyes on him and he cleared his throat, placing a smile on his face for the 6 year old.

He continued on, quickening his pace.

He headed round another corner and- back then back around the same corner in the opposite direction.

"Who was that?" Steve asked quietly, voice wavering. His head was turned to the corner, eyes expecting to watch a hunched figure come barreling toward them.

Phil shifted the child on his hip slightly, grip tightening on him.

"Want to play a game Steve?" Coulson asked voice low.

"Now?"

"Yes, yes, it'll be lots of fun," Coulson nodded, hurrying away from the corner, becoming aware of the chill creeping down the hallway. "Have you ever heard of the quiet game?"

Steve nodded, head still turned in the direction they had come from.

"Hey Steve, look at me?"

The child hesitantly looked up, eyes locking with the agents and who looked a bit frazzled.

"Yeah," Steve responded, shifting his arms slightly as his hold around Coulson's neck tightened.

"Okay then, so you know the rules are no talking?"

A nod of the head.

"Alright. No speaking to anyone until I say so, not even to Uncle Tony or Bruce. Not a word."

"Really?" Phil couldn't blame the child for not understanding the request since he was supposed to trust those very people, but it was important at the moment. He had no idea who or what he was going up against and it'd most likely end up bad if Steve (being as stubborn as he is) opened his mouth.

"Yes, yes starting now!"

Steve's mouth clicked shut and he pressed his lips together, a look of determination on his face. He always won this game in school with Bucky. The teacher would tell them not to talk, and Bucky would always end up losing. It was one of the few games the Steve usually beat the taller kid at.

He also usually won when playing it with his mother. They would hear the heavy steps of boots making their way to the door of their small apartment, and she would whisper 'go'. Long after the sun had went down, and the heavy footfall of boots became fainter, and the thumping ceased, his mother would walk into the bathroom where she locked her son and pick him up with a pale face and red eyes.

She would whisper, with the smallest, proud smile, 'You won.'

But Steve always knew he had before hearing those words.

The child jumped upon hearing a rattling noise and looked up at Coulson who hadn't seemed phased by it. He wanted to question what that was, and where they were, because the hallway seemed darker.

But he kept quiet.

"I know. I'm almost there Sir. There are foreign invaders on the second level of the ship," Coulson said to himself. Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion. Who was he talking to?

"Did you take care of them?"

"Well, would you rather that or me get the Captain to a safe location?"

"Fair enough. Get back to the main level. You'll have more coverage here."

"Yes sir," Coulson said, cursing himself quietly for leaving the command center in the first place.

"Where is it you're going?" a quiet voice asked. It was the first time Steve felt Coulson's body tense while running.

Steve knew that voice from somewhere, but the only effect it had on him was curling in closer, and trembling harder against the agent. Phil's run slowed down into a walk, and he stopped. He turned slowly, letting out a sigh.

"I'd advise you put the child down, or we'll have a repeat of our last encounter," Loki said quietly. He had a smirk on his pasty complexion, and his eyes glinted with something akin to madness.

"Coulson, where are you! I'm here!" Tony's voice snapped into the ear piece. For a moment, Coulson cursed Tony for being a genius and being able to tap into lines with so much ease.

"Oh is that Mr. Stark? Do tell him we're having a lovely chat," Loki smiled, walking toward the agent.

Said agent tightened his hold on the child on his hip and held the gun at his side. He didn't want to shoot unless necessary.

….

"He's on the second level in the south wing, and if I find you tapping into the lines again I'm going to-!"

"Too rich to touch this! Ta ta!" Tony grumbled flying around to the other side of the ship. Loki was going to get his face punched in, Coulson was going to get a hug for being Coulson and Steve, well he was going to get whatever he needed.

….

It had all happened so fast.

Loki had moved with tremendous speed, like he had teleported, and he was out of the agents arms and on the floor. There was a faint clink of a gun hitting the tiled floor of the hallway, and a grunt from Coulson as he righted himself. He lunged for Steve the same time the god did, effectively tackling the much taller being to the side. Steve slid himself back until his bony back bumped into the wall.

With wide eyes he watched the very man that offered him so much protection get pinned to the floor.

"Why do you people insist on protecting him so insistently?! He is but another human being with his own burdens and his own complications. He can do nothing for you insignificant people!" Loki snarled, bony fingers tightening on the agent's shoulders. "This time I'll make sure you're dead."

Dead.

A foreign word that Steve knew all too much about already.

_He and Bucky came barreling up the stairs and into his apartment to show a rather squashed bird to his mother. At first, Sara Rogers looked quite disgusted, but her features melted into understanding. _

"_Oh you wonderful children," she sighed fondly, "There's nothing we can do for it now."_

"_But Mama, you're a nurse! You can fix it!" Steve cried out. _

"_I can't fix death, honey. It's dead."_

"_What's that supposed ta' mean?" Bucky asked, annoyed his friends mother wasn't hopping to help the bird. _

"_It means it won't wake up, boys. It's gone."_

"No!" Steve exclaimed suddenly. As quick as the words had left his mouth, he had snapped a hand over it.

"Silence!" Loki growled at the child. Instantly, said child curled in on himself, big eyes watery and bottom lip trembling. "Or I will make you watch him suffer."

Coulson looked to Steve, only to have his head turned back by Loki's hand.

"Answer my question, human."

Coulson's eyes flickered to the black device on the god's wrist, wondering if that was the device Clint had been babbling about over the communicator.

"So that's why it was better him than Tony," Coulson responded bravely. Despite the fact he was looking at the very person who nearly killed him he continued to be defiant.

"What are mumbling about?" Loki barked, hand tightening on the agents jaw.

"This was never about inconveniencing us, or having a bit of fun. You wanted to hit us all where it hurt the most, take away the one thing that holds us all together, because we _beat _you. So you blindingly shot at Stark, thinking he was thing we all _relied on-"_

"If I recall correctly, I did that when I thought I killed _you_," Loki snapped a grin on his features. "It was, all for a bit of fun. That and I despise your captain-"

"Because if you can't have nice things, neither can we? Because even when everyone thought I died, he was the one who pulled everyone together, so we could kick your _sorry_ _ass_?"

And that's about the time Loki punched the man unconscious.

"You tenacious being," Loki murmured, jaw tight with anger. He stood, straightening himself and walking up to Steve.

The child's eyes were locked on Coulson's limp body.

"Is he-?"

"Yes," Loki smiled in delight, just for the sake of lying.

Steve swallowed, but then yelped as he was tugged in to the air and over a broad shoulder.

"Hey ass hat!"

Loki side stepped, barely missing the repulsor blast aimed at his chest.

"Now, now Tony, I have a baby on board. You wouldn't injure your Captain would you?"

"Uncle Tony!" the child shouted, struggling in the gods arms. "Coul! He hurt Coul," the child cried, streams of tears gliding down his pale face. "Do something!"

Something about this seemed all too familiar, except Tony had a funny feeling.

"I'm growing tired of this," Loki sighed shifting Steve so he could pull back his sleeve.

The bracelet.

_Oh shit_.

Tony leaped- and grabbed at thin air.

Loki's agonizingly annoying smirk, along with Steve, was gone.

"Nick," Tony said quietly into his communicator, collapsing to his knees.

"Stark?"

"Coulson's down, we need a med team."

There was a dull silence over the other end and Tony internally flinched as if he had been slapped.

"We'll start tracking Loki right now."

"Coulson only has a concussion," Tony said quickly, eyes burning slightly. He turned Phil's his head cautiously to see blood glimmering near his hair line. "He's okay," he added, swallowing with difficulty.

The image of a terrified blonde boy, crying his eyes out, shaking like a leaf, and doing his very best to get away would stay in Tony's mind for a long while. He could almost hear the child still begging to be saved.

And Tony couldn't help him.

"Understood. Elis Island has been taken care of."

"Is there a tracker on Steve?" Tony asked, ignoring the info he just received.

"Yes."

"Got it."

…

The room he was in was dark. There was little light and little sound. All he heard was his uneven breathing, clogged nose sniffling and the occasional creak of pour plumbing (something he was used to). He had been tossed in there with no word from the stranger, who disappeared.

In that time he stared at the band around his small wrist that was blinking a dark red. He had even fallen asleep, though he didn't know how long. All he knew was that his eyes were itchy, he was cold, and he was in the same place.

Loki had eventually come back and shut the door behind him that creaked awfully loud. He had sat down and hadn't said a word but 'Keep quiet.'

Steve kept his wrist hidden from sight.

Steve stared at the man sitting across from him on the floor, vision swimming with tears. His eyes were shut, like he was dreaming, and his legs crossed, crisscross apple sauce. His hands were in his lap still, yet his fingers would twitch every now and again.

To be honest, Steve had no idea where his courage came from, but he opened his mouth and spoke. Technically he could speak, he had already spoke and lost the game with Coulson. Thinking of Coulson made the child shake.

"Are you Thor's brother?"

The gods eyes popped open, and the child flinched at the angry scowl that took the place of the once relaxed one.

"That _fool_ is _not_ my brother," he snarled, making the child scoot back slightly. Steve rubbed at his scraped palms, staring at the scratches and raw, red skin. He bit the inside of his cheek and hugged his knees, resting his chin on them. He only winced when the scrapes rubbed against the fabric of his jeans. He had had far worse injuries, though these cuts did sting a bit.

"He called you his brother," he responded, not really directing it towards the other man in the room. It was really just a statement. But it did the trick.

"He can't get it through that thick mind of his that we do not have the same ancestry."

"You aren't blood brothers? That what ya mean?" the child asked confused.

Loki sighed, leaning back against the wall. He really despised children sometimes. Instead of answering with words, he shook his head, letting out a breath. He wasn't going to kill the soldier, but that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt him if he got too annoying.

"Well that doesn't mean you ain't brothers!" Steve exclaimed, and quieted as soon as he saw the angry glare the ebony haired man gave him. "I mean, I have a friend who's a brother, real great, wish he _was_ my brother," he elaborated, curling in further to himself. His voice got softer and softer with each word.

He didn't want to be hit. He had a tendency to say things and get hit for them.

Truthfully, he thought he would have been gone by now, resting in the ground like the little old lady who lived down the hall from him.

Like all those times his father threatened to put him in the ground.

"You do not understand. You're too naïve," he murmured, shifting slightly in his spot.

He closed his eyes when the child did not answer him.

"Do your parents like him more?"

"Enough!" he bellowed, causing the child to jerk and hide his head in his arms. "I do not like my brother because he is an insolent brat who is too stubborn for my liking. He is rash, unwise and unlikely to succeed as king when his father dies, not that he deserves the throne in the first place," he snarled.

He let it out just to hear it come from his mouth. He liked hearing the words; liked to reassure himself. He knew the child would not understand what he was saying, nor did he care.

"I don't know much bout' kings and princes," the child said softly, "I know there can only be one though, like in those books. Is that why you're upset?"

"I'm not upset," Loki replied bluntly.

"I'd be upset. My friend, the one that's like a brother?" he asked, raising his head from his knees, "He's better at everything than me. Runs faster, climbs fire escapes faster, funnier, has more friends…" he trailed off, pouting. "I don't know lots bout' kings, but there can only be one and he'd be it."

Loki stared at him, green eyes glinting in the low light of the dark room they were in.

He opened his mouth to speak but there was a frantic banging on the door. Steve stared at it and Loki stood swiftly. The door opened with the loud creak and a hunched figure stood there, hissing and clicking, moving its bony arms rapidly back and forth.

It looked like something out of a horror film and Steve screamed. A heavy object flew by, flying into the creature and knocking it aside.

"Loki!" a loud voice boomed.

The little light on Steve's wrist glowed green.

_AUTHORS NOTES: OMFG I UPDATED GUYS. _

_I know it surprised me too. _

_But I was able to get my lap top fixed with the excuse that we were beginning practice regent's courses online for the end of the year so my parents agreed to get it checked out. _

_It turns out I had a nasty virus from Facebook and it screwed up my hard drive and it had to be wiped out, but it's OKAY BECAUSE I HAD EVERYTHING BACKED UP. YAY. _

_Thank you all so much for being so understanding and for reading my story!_

_I would say there's about one or two more chapters; either two shorter ones or one long one. I guess it depends on what I'm feeling. But I've already started writing THE END OF IT on my iPod. So I'm going to have to incorporate that into what I've already written on my lap top after getting it fixed. _

_I've got three lacrosse games this week so I probably won't be able to update until Saturday or Sunday, but you guys know me and I'll probably be late once again._

_I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!_

_Thanks again!_

_Ta!_

_p.s. anyone want to draw some fan art? I don't have any reasons, I just want some fan art haha!_

_~rousey_


	12. Chapter 11

They are all bunched up on a helicarrier, glaring at one another.

"Why aren't you flying solo?" Bruce asked. His eyebrow rose when he received no answer but the shoulder of the flashy armor, he quieted. He thought to himself, eyes traveling over the smooth curves and dips of the suit.

He always knew Tony got twitchy and flustered when he was upset.

His ability to speak so eloquently (no matter how rude) vanished, his mask faded at the edges and his temper was short. It was like being upset short circuited the genius's brain, causing all systems to shut down.

Emotions get in the way and frankly, Tony doesn't know how to handle them when he's _not panicking_.

"I rushed on, I wasn't-" Tony sighed in annoyance, "I should be flying. I'm starting to regret it too because Clint you're flying like a _grandma who's blind_."

"Go fuck yourself," Clint said dryly, keeping an eye on the monitors and adjusting switches.

"I would have been there already, serving Loki his own ass and with Steve on my shoulders."

"You can't do that."

"I can't do that? Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? I don't care!" Tony grounded out, sounding like a petulant child.

"We can't just rush in there," Natasha argued, hand tightening on her gun in anger, "Loki is better than that."

"It's always seemed to work before," Tony replied casually, "And he has Steve. We don't have time to have a slumber party and discuss plans of attack while painting each other's-"

"Guys?" Clint asked.

"Shut your mouth Stark!" Natasha snapped over the archer, "Fury gave us orders to get Steve as quickly as possible-"

"Which means going in and getting out!"

"Which means having some sort of plan!"

"Hey," Clint said again, switching monitors. He glanced at Bruce who was now looking at them too.

"Hey, guess what? Our plan maker, our good Captain? He's currently being held hostage!"

"And you're letting anger get the better of your common sense. Shut up and think."

"Nat, let him go," Clint said suddenly.

The two arguing looked over at the archer, insults dying in their throats.

"Wow, even he agrees!" Tony finally said holding up a hand to point at the agent.

"I do not. You are an idiot and Natasha is always right. What I mean is Thor is pulling away and he isn't slowing down."

"Hah! Thunder Buddy knows what's up," Tony snapped, face plate sliding down with a clunk. Clint punched the hatch and the doors opened. A crack of lightening confirmed everyone that Thor was angry and he was ready to go.

Tony would be calling down his own lightening had he been a god.

The engineer saluted, stepping off and shooting out into the darkened sky. The sun was beginning to go down, and it had been far too long Steve was with Loki. Well over 24 hours in fact, and it was just disconcerting.

Tony was big enough to let SHIELD do their thing in tracking the tracker they had on Steve's little wrist, but honestly it took too damn long.

Loki, to put it simply, liked a show. A drama queen- as Tony once said when Steve was an adult and hated Tony- and the fact that he hadn't sent any video's or tapes inducing more uproar towards Tony's life was beyond him. If word got out that Tony's 'kid' was kidnapped by the very alien that they locked away early on… Well, it just wouldn't look good at all.

The place they were heading was a sewage and chemical wastes plant in the middle of the country side. A few SHIELD agents explained to them that 43 workers lives were lost after Loki swooped in and made the place his temporary home.

His freaky alien buddies had a hand in it.

"Guys, I'm flying around and don't see jack shit. Thor must've gone in already," Tony said, speaking over the comm.

"Are there any signs of activity involving chemicals? That can lead us into a different situation entirely," Bruce responded.

"Nada," the man replied, "Just a lot of lights that are not on and-" He was cut off by a loud boom. "I believe that'd be Thor kicking someone's ass."

He flew down to the- oh wow big massive and newly placed- hole in the roof of the plant and zipped into it. He was immediately jumped on by several aliens and he grunted. He shucked them off, but one latched on and clawed at his suit's boot. The thruster sparked and with a screeching cry, Tony kicked off the alien with the dead boot. He was running on one thruster and two repulsors now.

Great.

"Oh? So the whole family is coming to the party? I thought it was just my dysfunctional brother joining us on this fine evening," Loki snickered, from his place on the metal hanger. Steve was in his arms, limp and looking like a frightened kitten. Tony briefly wondered if the kid's fever was back, or if he was just going into shock from being abducted by a god and held captive by aliens.

It was probably both.

"You like this? Stealing little kids? I think you've got other problems besides that power hunger craze," Tony called as he grabbed two creatures and collided them together. He blasted another one heading toward him and he looked around. "Jesus, where the hell are all of these freaks coming from? They're like god damned cockroaches!"

"They are not from this realm," Thor informed.

"I gathered that much, thank you," Tony said taking off into the air.

"You are right to compare them to your cities insects. They are foul, disgusting creatures that breed at an alarming rate," Thor added, chucking one at a group of three. The familiar blades of the quinjet sounded and both looked up to see Clint sliding down on a line.

"Have no fear, Hawkeye is here," he called dramatically. He released two arrows and the hanger Loki was hanging shook as they exploded. Bits and pieces of scaly skin flew everywhere.

"Easy archer, I have your Captain!" Loki teased, his bony hands gripping tighter at Steve. The child winced and Tony all but snarled. He shot at two more aliens and whipped back around to glare at Loki on his perch.

"Just put him down asshat, and we'll let you maybe get away with only a few bruises!"

"So I can be placed in another cage, under lock and key of Odin? That is indeed a hilarious notion, Man of Iron," he barked.

"That's a fact, not a notion," Tony said shooting at the metal bar holding the hanger Loki stood on. He blinked out and appeared at the other end of a stable one.

"We aren't gonna be able to snatch him if he's got that bracelet on," Clint grumbled.

"Where's Tash?" Tony asked suddenly, quietly, only so the archer could hear. Clint looked around briefly before he began to smirk. He shrugged his shoulders after that and Tony raised an eyebrow beneath the face plate. So, the three of them had a plan.

"Does Bruce know how to fly the quinjet?" Tony asked amused.

"Come on, really? You aren't the only genius on the team Stark. Even Steve could fly that thing," he snorted. He shot at an alien jumping towards them and the arrow separated, effectively hitting four others.

"Thor, keep trying to get a hold of Loki," Tony said, with a smirk of his own.

"He has Steven."

"He's also got that teleporting Rolex, so fire away. He'll move," Tony said clapping him on the soldier. "Steve will be fine."

Thor, trusting Tony, threw his hammer at the beam supporting the hanger Loki was on. When it began to fall, Loki disappeared and then showed up by the doorway of a control room. Thor's hammer flung back down to his ready hand, and Tony shot at Loki next. The prankster was already traveling to his next spot, his laughter cut off.

"You fools are going to bring this building down!" he called, a top of a machine now. He scratched at rust on its side, smiling to himself. "Is that what you're playing at? Bring the whole place down?"

"I don't know, you tell us," Clint snapped swooping down. His booted feet were aimed at the black haired gods head. Loki easily ducked, but startled when the child in his arms screamed again.

"Quiet!" Loki all but snarled. Steve practically went white, mouth clicking shut.

"Hey dickhead, don't yell at him!" Tony snapped repulsor aimed at the god's head. Loki's snickers escaped along with him and Steve, effectively dodging the attack with grace.

Blow after a blow, Loki was able to escape. After a few mumbles and grumbles from the three continuously aiming at him, they noticed that the black haired man was beginning to get flustered. The team, getting worn down from fighting the aliens and shooting at Loki took note of this.

"Keep at it, we've got it," Tony called, eyes darting around the ceiling of the plant. "JARVIS, where's Widow at?"

"Directly overhead you, Sir," was the AI's swift response. Tony gave a few seconds licking his lips as he caught his breath. He punched and aliens lights out and sighed.

"Gotcha," Clint (unbeknownst at the same time) and Tony whispered.

Iron Man aimed a red and gold gauntlet Loki's head.

Loki, having automatically assumed the man was going to shoot, went to slap his transporter only to have a hand slapped down before his.

A small petite hand, with neatly cut nails and pale skin.

"Not anymore," Natasha all but snarled, pulling her hand away and swinging down from the hanger out of the prankster's reach. The little circular device she clasped on to the transporter beeped and sparks flew as it was rendered useless.

"Cocky little bastard, where's you're get away clown car now?" Clint asked, hopping down on the other end of the hanger. Loki backed up- directly into his brothers chest. He swung around, hopping just out of Thor's reach.

Loki had Steve by the neck, a long slim dagger pressed against the delicate skin of his throat. The child's breaths were coming out in wheezy, sick pants.

"Not, a step, closer," the trickster breathed, licking his lips.

Everyone froze.

"You wouldn't dare," Clint said lowly. The god gave a defiant glare to his brother, and tightened his old on the now squirming child.

The building, with debris crumbling down, began to shudder under the damage it's taken.

"Change him back, now," Thor demanded darkly.

"The spell has not yet run its course. You know I can-"

"You are lying! I have gained knowledge of the type of spell you have placed upon Steven during my search for you from many sorcerers and witches. It is something that must be done, and we have done it."

Wreckage of the teams chase began to gather on the dusty and gritty floors of the factory at a faster rate.

"You do not safely have the little one, now do you? I understand you think this is not a bad position from your point of view, but this is a _mortal_ child, brother. They do not heal like we do," Loki explained smoothly.

"Just, let him go," Thor breathed, hand tightening on his hammer's handle.

"Maybe I take pleasure in watching you fools run around like rodents with their heads chopped off!"

"Tony," Bruce called over the comm., "The building isn't looking to hot from outside. You guys should get out of there."

"We're working on it Bruce," Tony said. "J. Keep a lock on the structures of the buildings. You tell me when they begin to crumble beyond return, capiche?"

"Capache, Sir."

"Drop him!"

Loki glanced down to see Tony looking around and stepping out of the way of falling ruins.

"If you insist."

Loki, will a small smile, let go, letting the child fall from the hanger. Tony's head whipped around and he quickly shot off into the air and caught Steve with a dull thunk before he met the floor. Steve wide eyed and flushed, looked at the face plate in fear. "Uncle Tony?" he whispered hoarsely.

"It's me kid, have no fear Iron Man's here."

The child gave a weak giggle, head falling against the armor.

"It was worth a shot," Loki sighed looking at Iron Man floating across from him in disdain. Tony lowered them to the ground and put Steve down. The child gripped at the warm metal of his uncles leg, frowning.

Thor shot forward and grabbed Loki by the arms.

"You are coming back to Asgard, right now," Thor snarled, reprimanding his pain in the ass brother.

"That is quite an idea you have. You think I'm going to go-" Loki was cut off as a sharp pain laced up his pale neck.

"Morphine, enough to drop and 3 elephants in 1 minute flat," Natasha smiled wickedly, pulling away the syringe. "That's twice I've snuck up on you Loki. Looks like I'm getting better or you're getting worse," she added.

"Probably both," Clint snorted.

"Guys you've gotta get out of there now!" Bruce called over the team's communications. At the same time JARVIS informed Tony of the building's condition.

"Sir, the structure of the building as officially given way. It will collapse in 4.3 minutes."

"You wretched woman," Loki murmured, tongue becoming heavy. His struggling ceased. Green eyes slowly dropped shut and he collapsed against Thor. Thor knew better than to believe that his brother would be out for as long as the drug intended. Human medicine rarely worked on Gods.

He pointed his hammer towards the sky, and shot off, most likely heading off world for a while. The four of them watched and Tony cursed quietly.

There was an eerie creak as metal hangers began to give way and fall. Machines were crushed under the cement and metal pipes falling from the ceiling. Tony scooped Steve up into his arms and made to fly away. He successfully made it out, dropping Steve off on the quinjet as he flew back down into the building.

"Oh I thought you left us for dead like Thor," Clint said dryly, "Take Nat first."

"Stay away from big machines hawkass. Be back in a second," Tony warned, grabbing Natasha before she could protest.

"You could have taken us both," she snapped as he put her down on the quinjet.

"My left thruster is broken Tasha," he retorted, flying back down. It was hard enough flying straight with only one boot working.

"Sir, 2.1 minutes until demolition," JARVIS informed.

"Got it. Turn on the heat scanners I can't see a damn thing through this dust," Tony demanded, "Also, any chemical or waste activity going on?"

"No sir. Both items were removed prior to your encounter with Loki."

"Ah there's the little chick," Tony said flying down. He paused when the archer didn't move and worry shot though him.

Clint was stuck.

"You know, I said to stay away from machines," Tony grunted. He tried to lift the piping from the hanger crushing the archer's arm, only to find it stuck under a thicker pipe used to run chemicals through.

"You're lucky I'm even awake," Clint grunted, spitting blood slightly. "I think it's caught in between another pipe. I can't feel anything so that means it's broken beyond repair, or I'm fine."

He wiggled his fingers, trying to find them through the tangled and jutting pipes. He knew it was good news to be able to actually move them.

Now, will he live long enough to be able to use them?

"Let's hope for the ladder," Tony said, using lasers to begin cutting the thick metal pipe.

"Worried, I'm touched. Totally got a concussion though," Clint grunted. "And probably damaged lungs from all this chemical shitty debris."

"You'll be fine," Tony grunted kicking aside the pipe. He began cutting the next section off, carefully avoiding Clint's arm.

"Sir, 1 minute and 30 seconds remaining," JARVIS said, worry lacing his robotic tone.

"God damn it!" he cursed when the laser clicked off and the cartridges popped out. Clint shot a look at the billionaire and frowned. The brunette began blasting the hanger with his repulsors.

"45 seconds sir."

He kicked away the debris and lifted it with a bit of struggle, hoping he wasn't taking Clint's arm with it.

"Move your arm Clint," Tony grunted as the archer carefully slipped it out.

"Alright I'm out," Clint said stumbling up holding it. He could barely see through the thick clouds, and he coughed as he inhaled some dust. "Jesus, let's get out of here."

Tony dropped the wreckage in his arms with a loud crunch and bang.

"20 seconds."

"No shit," Tony said, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist. He shot off into the sky, narrowly avoiding a pipe falling towards them. As he shot away from that, a chunk of cement hit his shoulder and they crashed to the ground.

"Fucking- Barton! You alright?" Tony snapped hurrying looking at the archer on top of him.

"Peachy," was his clipped reply.

"10 seconds sir, 9, 8, 7-"

He gasped as a hanger fell towards them and rolled to tossed Clint to the side. He shot out from beneath it, barely managing to get on top of Clint before the rest of the building gave way.

Bruce and Natasha stared in horror.

"D-Don't let him look!" Bruce snarled, pointing at Steve. Natasha held Steve away from the window, face passive as the building collapsed. She buried her nose in his hair, lulling him softly in Russian as the child shook in her arms.

"Steve?" she asked softly.

When the child did not respond, she noticed he was deathly pale. His eyes were dim and his pupils were dilated.

"Fuck," she said swiftly. She laid the child down on the floor and hurried over to the bins and dug through them. "Bruce make sure he doesn't thrash around!"

"I- yeah," he grunted after sending SHIELD and distress signal. He held Steve's bony shoulders as the child's mouth clamped shut and eyes widened in shock. His breaths were coming out in short harsh pants through his nose and his eyes were out of focus.

The doctor could feel energy thrum through the child's body, and it was like his pale skin began to glow.

Natasha hurriedly tossed a blanket over the kid, and pulled Bruce back.

They stumbled slightly when a bright yellowish light enveloped Steve's trembling frame. Bruce held a hand up to shield his eyes and Natasha looked away faintly.

"Is he-?"

"I think, yeah," Natasha responded quietly.

Slowly, the shining ebbed and both adults let their eyes readjust to darkened quinjet.

There before them lied Steve Rogers.

He was blinking, staring up at the ceiling most likely disoriented before passing out.

"Avengers, come in. Stark- someone answer their god damn communicator!" Fury's voice rang. Bruce, broken from his trance, hurried over to the comm.

"Banner here. Tony and Clint were in a building that just collapsed. We need a search, med and clean up team down here."

"Oh do you? And where's Loki."

"I'm presuming he's half way to Asgard with Thor. We have Steve," Bruce breathed, "He's, not a child anymore."

Natasha found herself frowning at the words.

"Teams are headed your way. Try to get ahold of Stark?"

"Will do."

"Fury out," Nick said and the line went dead.

Bruce glanced back over his shoulder at Natasha still staring at Steve. He got to work in trying to get in touch with Tony, doing everything in his power.

….

"Jesus fucking- Where the hell am I? Heaven looks a lot like my bedroom."

"Well there's not lap dancers or booze in here at the moment, but that's what it'd normally look like right?" Bruce's gentle voice came. Tony blinked a few times, vision blurry. He coughed and licked his lips.

"Banner? What-! Where's Clint?"

"He's fine. Natasha's giving him Advil for his concussion. His arm's got a minor sprain, he's fine."

"We're in Avengers Tower?"

"Good, good, I see you're feeling better with stating the obvious."

"Touchy. How long was I out?" Tony groaned placing a hand over his face.

He went to move only to have a firm hand press against his chest. He looked at the hand, and then up the muscular arm to a face.

"Two days," Bruce said swiftly. Tony would have cursed but he was staring at a familiar face in awe.

"Hey Cap."

"I'm gone for a few days and you're throwing yourself under buildings?" Steve teased softly.

Tony stared at him for a long minute, tongue not quite sure how to form words.

There Steve was, with his kind smile, simple button down and jeans.

"Oh my god you have no idea how awesome it is to hear you speak," Tony breathed. His eyes traced over familiar blue orbs, a strong jaw and collar bones leading to a muscular chest before flicking back up. "When?"

"Shortly after the building fell down," Bruce informed.

"I missed Steve buckass nude? To save Clint's scrawny ass?"

"Natasha had put a blanket over him before he even changed back," Bruce said dryly. He clapped Steve on the shoulder who rolled his eyes. "Should have seen it. Hurt worse than looking in to the sun when he started glowing. By the way Tony, your legs broken. I'm going to check on Clint." He fled the room before Tony could start yelling at him.

"My legs broken? What the actual fuck Bruce, when did- Oh I spy Pepper Potts."

Indeed he did, with her long legs clothed in black dress pants accompanied with a pretty dark red blouse.

"Steve! You're back to normal!" she squealed hugging him. He smiled and gave her a modest hug before nodding. "How do you feel? Everything's back to its proper size?" she teased. She laughed a bit louder upon seeing his flush.

"You know, I'm the one lying in bed with a broken leg!"

"But I heard you from down the hallway, so you _must_ be fine."

"What has my life become," he breathed head falling back against his pillow. Pain shot up his leg and he whined.

"What happened? I heard a building fell on you and Clint? Natasha called and told me you were fine but I was still worried," Pepper admitted crossing her arms.

"A building _collapsed_ on me and Clint. It wasn't like we were doing it for the thrill."

"Yeah, SHIELD found you on top of Clint. He would've died had you not been stuck over him. It took longer to get you out because your leg was crushed under piping that damaged the suit by the way…" Steve trailed off.

"Ah, well at least that gives me something to do while I'm on bed arrest."

"Bed rest."

"I know what I said Cap."

"Coulson's alright too," Pepper piped up, "He picked me up at the airport. He explained what happened."

"Good," Tony breathed, "Really don't like funerals."

"What happened to Phil?" Steve asked in alarm. Both Pepper and Tony looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"You don't remember anything?" Tony questioned, sitting up slowly. He hissed and gripped at his thigh right where the cast started.

Steve looked bashful for a moment before shaking his head.

"After, after Loki hit me with what de-aged me, it's all blank."

"Sorry about not listening by the way," Tony murmured after a minute.

"You were an adorable kid if it makes you feel better Steve," Pepper chuckled, rubbing his shoulder. "Not a problem to take care of you. Makes me want to actually have kids."

Steve gave her a kind smile and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Pepper, be gone! Handle the press, tell them all the lies you want. Tell them Steve's in a witness protection program with a new family. Don't let me see another Super Daddy magazine with my face plastered on it ever again!" Tony said shooing her with the flip of a hand.

"You're so lucky you're cute," she grumbled, leaning down to press a kiss to the mechanic's temple. She straightened and turned to the soldier. "Good to see you again Steve."

"And you, Pepper," he waved. After she left, Tony spoke.

"We should talk. But first I think you need to make me a chicken sandwich because I haven't had one since the last time you made them."

"Sure, sure," Steve laughed as he strode from the room.

The evening went terribly slow after that, and to Tony's dismay he found himself missing Steve when he was a child. It was almost like he was lonely, and it was disconcerting since the child used to be plastered to his side.

It was like something was missing, and Tony never liked that feeling.

Steve had given him his chicken sandwich a while ago, and Tony complained of the pain in his leg so the blonde let him be. It was like rolls had been reversed.

Except Tony had usually always been the whiny kid now that he thought about it.

Later, Steve was sitting by the window in the living room watching the rain, rubbing his hands together like he still had arthritis. It was more of a habit.

"How do you feel?"

"Strange. I have a head ache. You should be laying down Tony."

He didn't have to look to know who it was. That drawled out, tenor voice was no others but Tony's.

"Advil doesn't really work on you does it?" he asked avoiding the bit about the laying down.

The soldier shook his head and leant back in the chair, staring out the window. The rain clinked and clunked against the glass, streaking down it, causing the other buildings to look morphed.

The lights of the city looked pretty and soft.

Steve jumped when a gentle tune rung in the quietness of the living room.

It was odd, the tower being so quiet. He supposed everything was calmer now, with Loki gone and the past couple of days abruptly being put to a stop.

He turned to see Tony, sitting at the piano with his back facing him.

He wore a well-worn blue t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants that seemed too long for his legs.

"You play?" Steve asked tentatively, but it was more of a statement. In the back of his head, his thoughts snickered, 'of course you idiot!'

He had always wondered why Tony had had a piano in his living room if he never used it.

He felt bad for it, considering its beauty and lovely shine. It was pleading to everyone that past it throughout their long, sometimes uneventful, sometimes chaotic days. It begged to be played, for you to listen to its story only you had the power to help it tell.

"I had lessons when I was a kid, my mother wanted me to, broaden my horizons," Tony shrugged, letting his fingers linger over the pale keys. "It stuck I guess."

Steve got up, sitting down beside the brunette on the bench, and staring at the keys.

The engineer had grease smudged over his dark eyebrows, and his face was soft, rid of the harsh wrinkles caused by stress.

"Do you?"

Steve jumped, momentarily forgetting Tony was just beside him, despite the fact he had been staring. He felt as if Tony should be a lot bigger at the moment, looking down at him like he was a child, ready to be taught.

"Excuse me?"

"Play, do you play?"

Steve looked back at the keys once more, hand coming up to hover over them.

He placed it back in his lap and shook his head.

"No?" Tony asked surprised. Steve's eyes dared a glance, and his own met the genius'.

"Not for a long time."

"How long?" Tony asked, almost before Steve even finished his sentence. The blonde swallowed uncomfortably, getting that strange feeling again.

The one where he remembered Tony knew _everythin_g.

He couldn't possibly know, could he?

"I played a lot as a child," Steve answered, pressing the tips of his fingers to the piano. "During the war, when we'd be drinking, me and Bucky would play something to amuse the guys."

"Doesn't Bucky find it girly?"

Steve's hands came down hard on the keys abruptly.

_Brown eyes, so very different from the pair beside him, stared down at him, teasing and just a tad bit hurtful. _

_They had been little, 7 maybe. _

_Bucky had been upset with him, because Steve neglected to come outside and play. _

_"What are you gonna do then? Sit inside and play piano all day? Steve, it's _girly_! Something dames do!"_

Steve swallowed, coming back to the present, listening to Tony's fingers glide across the keys casually.

"How did you know that?"

He felt exposed, open, like a safe without a lock, a window without its shudders.

"A little birdy told me," Tony replied, running a hand through his hair.

"I've never told anyone that."

"Are you sure?"

Steve opened his mouth, and then shut it. He blinked a few times, staring down hard at the piano, like it had whispered the memory to Tony.

"Yes."

"You told us when you were stuck pint sized," Tony said pursing his lips, and then opening them with a 'pop'. "In that heinous but rather adorable Brooklyn accent of yours. You would just prattle along, without a care in the word. You know Rogers, for a kid so shy you sure had a helluva lot to say."

Steve flushed, shutting his mouth that had fallen open with a click.

"It isn't a big deal," Tony shrugged, "We all did things that were considered utterly embarrassing when we were little," he admitted, waving his hand. He shrugged a little bit and sniffed.

Tony had a way with talking.

The way he flung his arms and hands around expressively, it was just rather amusing.

"What did you do?"

"I'm afraid that story is for another day."

"Well that isn't fair," Steve pouted.

"Life's not fair buttercup."

"Believe me. I know."

Tony tensed slightly and a frown marred his once relaxed face.

"I was 8, when I was first harassed because I was undeniably a genius, and well, a bit, eccentric."

"Oh?" Steve asked amused raising an eyebrow, "Sticks and stones may break my bones but-"

"Words are fucked up, and I'm warning you about it now, sweetheart," Tony said dryly. Bruises and cuts healed, but the damage that words did to a little kid, a teen, a man… That'll always be with you until the day you die.

"I know," Steve repeated softly, hands resting in his lap.

"I know you do," Tony swallowed, looking at the blonde.

"Well of course, everyone's made fun of in the course of their life."

"That isn't what I mean Cap," Tony said quietly. "Play me something?"

Steve stared at him got a long minute, noticing the brunettes eyes would not focus on one thing for too long.

"How much did I say as a kid?" Steve asked quietly, letting his fingers play a tune low in the register on the piano. It was beautiful, dark and rich.

Tony watched his fingers play the same melody over and over again before picking it up and playing it in a higher octave in canon.

The result was rather pretty, and it alarmed Steve at first.

"Quite a bit," Tony finally answered. The blonde had almost forgotten he had asked a question. "I've been, wondering," Tony swallowed, hands falling into his lap. He watched Steve's bigger hands come to a slow stop. The music hung in the air and Tony waited to speak until it was completely gone. "All the times you caught me screwing myself up in the lab, did you- were you speaking from experience?"

"I'm not going to talk about that Tony. You of all people should know what it's like when people start asking questions," Steve said crossly, standing swiftly and beginning to walk away.

"It turns you bitter, hard, sour, and that's not something I want to happen to you!" Tony snapped as he stood wobbly. He took a few steps toward the blonde and nearly collapsed at the pain in his leg. He leant against the sturdy wood of the piano taking in a shallow breath.

"You're better than that Steve, better than all of us," Tony admitted quietly.

The soldier turned around, muscles tense, and he quickly stepped forward to help Tony to the couch.

He propped Tony's leg up and rolled the pant leg back gently.

"Rogers my hero," Tony murmured under his breath, voice a register higher than normal.

"You had Bruce check this out again?" Steve asked quietly, all malice gone from his words. He was fingering the cast.

"Yep, still hurts like a bitch though," Tony grumbled, watching Steve's fingers smooth over the bandages.

He winced and Steve's vibrant eyes shot up.

"I don't know how Pepper does it," Steve said weakly, "You are more work than Bucky ever was, and that's saying something," he chuckled.

It wasn't a sad chuckle either, so Tony patted himself on the back mentally. He didn't need Steve thinking he was crazier than he was.

"Saying I'm your best friend honey buns?" Tony teased, watching Steve's fingers roll down his pant leg over the bandages.

"Sadly," Steve said dryly, causing Tony to feign hurt, "You probably added about 10 years on to the 70 already lost," he sighed leaning back slightly, still staring at the brunette's leg.

"Good stress?"

Steve's eyes met his.

"Sometimes."

Tony laughed an honest open laugh, because that was an honest open statement.

There was something about people not taking the shit he dished out that he liked.

It started in the third grade when he met Rhodey in gym and called him an idiot for taking apart the tennis ball machine.

They stuck together like glue for many years to come.

When he was 21, freaking out and reaching a new level of stress due to the company being dropped on him by Obadiah, he met Pepper. Beautiful, young, strong headed Virginia Potts.

She had told him upfront that she would not get his coffee if he insisted on being a douche bag to her and everyone they ran into.

She bossed him around.

They were still friends today.

Steve, well Steve was something else.

He was probably more stubborn than Pepper and Rhodey combined, the motherly soldier wrapped up all in an American flag and a pair of not so innocent blue eyes.

It started with hurtful words like always, and a wonderful friendship had blossomed.

"I was, 6," Steve said quietly, more uncomfortable than Tony had ever seen.

It was like he had been stripped of his muscles and title, and he was just little sickly Steve Rogers from 1940's Brooklyn. Almost as if he was a child, and in that moment Tony remembered Steve was only 23.

Not 6, but 23, and still a kid trying to find a way in a world that wasn't even his own.

"I didn't realise what he was doing was considered wrong until I was about 9," he continued hesitantly. "I just knew it had made my mother upset and so I hated him for it."

Tony's mouth closed, and he crossed his arms.

"Did he hit you?"

Tony already knew the answer but some sick part of him wanted to hear Steve explain it.

The blonde simply nodded.

He didn't make any motion to speak.

"I'm sorry," Tony said, and the words tasted horrible on his tongue, so he quickly spoke again. "I mean, I'm not giving you pity. You of all people don't need it, but I am actually, you know, sorry. Because that sucks, and no one should have to deal with that type of shit, but hey it made you tough, stubborn as shit and hell, the man you are today so technically, or well maybe you wouldn't be here if he didn't, do, what he did, because without Howard being a an asshole with a capital A, I know I wouldn't have been and well-"

"Tony, you're rambling."

"Yeah I have a tendency to do that," Tony said breezily, pursing his lips eyes widening slightly. His hands had come to rest in his lap, having been flinging his arms around before as he spoke. He picked dirt out from underneath his nail.

"Thanks."

Tony's head snapped up.

"Really, I know the whole feelings thing is a lot of work for you," Steve sighed dramatically.

Tony opened his mouth to retort only to pause and raise an eyebrow.

"What's this? Steve Roger's being sarcastic? I didn't know they taught that in boy scouts!"

He was astonished.

"For the record, and I wish I had a video camera, I never was a boy scout," he chuckled. "Didn't like the idea of camping. As an asthmatic, pollen is your own worst enemy."

Tony laughed softly at that and leant back on the soft cushions of the couch.

"You know I meant it."

"What?"

"All of it. Anything you aren't sure about. You being better than us, that you're stubborn as hell, that you were an adorable kid, that your mother must've been a tough ass woman to raise you like she did and have you come out normal…"

"That's an awful amount of compliments from you Tony. Are you feverish?" Steve snorted pressing a hand to the brunettes head.

"Ah fuck off. I mean it though," he grumbled crossing his arms and shrugging out of the touch.

"You know. I don't think Tony Stark any other way would be Tony Stark."

"You're getting deep there Rogers. Care to elaborate?"

"I'm not better than you guys," Steve sighed, rolling Tony's pant leg back down. "We all have our own ways with dealing… Some ways worse than others, but we all deal, you know? All of us have had problems and things we couldn't handle, but look where you are," Steve chuckled, leaning back against the couch. "You're sitting right here next to me on the couch, and they're down the hall. You're still here, fighting on the right side and becoming role models to kids."

Tony was quiet for a minute, watching Steve fiddle his thumbs in his lap. He smiled to himself, licking his lips.

"You know," Steve paused, "My friend Bucky? He told me, it doesn't matter how screwed up you are. How much you've been stepped on and thrown aside. Doesn't matter how bitter you become. As long as you know at the end of the day you know who the hell you are and why things are the way there are."

A near memory of a blonde child prattling on about his best buddy surfaced and Tony's smile grew.

"Can I get that embroidered on a pillow?" Tony asked suddenly.

"What?" Steve snorted.

"No- wait seriously. JARVIS you recorded that right? That was like some serious deep shit. I'm gonna get a sweater with that on it."

"You're crazy," Steve sighed sitting up. "By the way Tony, even if Howard was a dick, someone must have done something right because you're clearly good dad."

Tony sputtered and looked up at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"I accessed the buildings security cameras," Steve grinned roguishly, "Like a blast from the past, but yeah, my words stand clear."

With that the soldier marched from the room, leaving the man groaning on the couch.

"Kids," he pouted, "They're a good idea at first and then they grow up and kick you in the ass."

.

.

.

.

Authors Notes: So I've got not excuse other than test's and laziness for why the FINAL update took so long.

So this story was a big mish mash of EMOTIONS. It was my first long and experimental story to see if I could tie things together and it turns out I need a little more practice in longer stories! But that's okay! Practice makes perfect!

As for gods with drugs, please play along.

I'd like to thank EVERY SINGLE ONE of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed this piece. It was so fantastic to have so much support and praise for it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it! It was fun to right.

Also I would like to ask you ALL A QUESTION. DO YA'LL LIKE _STAR TREK_? I'm a huge trekkie, have been since I was little since my parents were obsessed, and I have fallen in to the ship that is Spock/Kirk. I was wondering if any of you'd be interested if I'd start a series of one-shots with them and the crew? I'd just like some feed back!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

~rousey


End file.
